One Word, Say Sorry
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Futsal, olahraga yang identik dengan kaum Adam. Pernahkah kalian berfikir tentang Futsal yang beranggotakan Kaum Hawa?/Semi-real/ Naruto vs Hinata/ Naruto & Hinata/ cinta yang di dasari oleh pertandingan, Semi-Sad. But, not sad ending. romance anti-maenstream.../DLDR.
1. Prolog

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 2,862**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Prolog…**

Siang hari yang terik mungkin akan di pakai para gadis _shooping_ dengan teman, sahabat, maupun kekasih mereka. Tapi mari kita tengok sisi lain yang jarang kita temui, halaman depan perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah negeri terbaik di Jepang, sekolah yang hanya memiliki 2 kriteria untuk masuk di sana. Kalian terlalu pintar atau, kalian adalah atlet nasional.

Di sana ada sekumpulan siswi yang sedang duduk di teras depan perpustakaan, mereka sedang asik memakan bekal makan siang mereka yang kadang di selingi canda dan tawaan. Mereka terdiri dari 3 orang siswi tingkat satu, 3 orang siswi tingkat dua, dan 5 orang siswi tingkat tiga.

Paras cantik dan manis melekat pada diri mereka, wajah oriental khas masyarakat Jepang, dan kulit putih yang mereka miliki. Juga mata sipit tapi tidak terlalu sipit, dengan iris mata beraneka warna yang mereka miliki. Bibir peach mereka yang terlihat lembab karena makanan mereka yang cukup banyak berkuah itu.

"Ya! Dan kau tau, dia tidak bisa melakukan _shooting_ dengan baik.. Dia sangat payah!" Ujar seorang siswi berambut merah dengan iris _emerland._ Iris _emerland_ -nya membulat seirirng cerita yang dia lantunkan.

"Ya! Mereka memang payah! Dan kalian tau, aku berharap dapat bertanding dengan tim dari Nazu gakuen!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo, matanya terpejam kala dia membayangkan keinginannya kalau sampai bisa terkabul.

"Jika kau ku yakin bisa! Tapi bagaimana dengan kita Hinata?" Ujar gadis lain berambut biru pendek, dengan mata-nya yang terlihat anggun.

"Hinata memang hebat! Kemarin saja saat melawan Kazefield School dia berhasil mencetak 8 gol tunggal, T-U-N-G-G-A-L. 8 gol yang dia borong sendiri!" Ujar gadis berambut biru itu lagi.

'Ya! Dn kalian akan melihat yang lebih mengerikan lagi saat kita berhasil ikut laga dan melawan Nazu Gakuen." Ujar gadis berambut merah.

"Kau berlebihan Sarah, Konan. Aku tidaklah sehebat Pakkura _sister,_ dialah dewi lapangan sebenarnya."

"Pakkura sister sudah lulus, dan kau lah yang akan menggantikannya.." Ujar gadis berambut biru atau Konan.

Kesebelas gadis itu kembali melanjutkan topik makan siang mereka, jika kalian belum mengenal siapa mereka. Akan ku perkenalkan mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata, ujung tombak tim futsal putri Konoha Gakuen. Umeira Konan, gelandang tengah. Sarah Hyomoto, gelandang kiri. Mereka bertiga adalah siswi tingkat pertama di sekolah itu, di belakang mereka ada tiga orang lagi yang berbeda satu tingkat dari mereka yang juga sedang membahas topik yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

Gadis asal Indonesia yang baru 2 tahun tinggal di Jepang, Brenna Hidatsu. Dia adalah _keeper_ kebanggaan tim futsal sekolah tersebut. Ada lagi gadis _blaster_ Jepang-Chinesse, Ten-Ten Kato. Gadis yang berkedudukan sama dengan Hinata, ujung tombak kedua yang sekolah itu miliki. Dan yang terakhir, gadis yang memiliki hobby _backpacker_ Temari Shabaku. Tapi untuk Temari dia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, cidera pada tulang kering kakinya dua tahun lalu membuat dia tidak bisa mewjudkan cita-citanya di masa lalu.

Di sisi lain ada lima orang gadis yang juga sedang melakukan _streaching_ mereka adalah siswi tingkat ketiga di Konoha Gakuen, mereka juga anggota futsal putri sekolah tersebut. Hanya karena saat ini mereka berada di tahun terakhir, mereka tidak dapat kembali terjun dalam tim inti. Mereka hanya dapat duduk menunggu di bangku pemain cadangan.

Dalam satu kali pertandingan terdiri dari 10 orang, 5 orang tim inti dan 5 orang cadangan. Dan jangan kalian pikir dengan paras yang mereka miliki kalian dapat dengan mudah meremehkan _skill_ yang mereka miliki, mereka adalah bintang lapangan di masa depan. Bahkan ada salah satu alumni mereka yang berhasil masuk ke dalam timnas putri Jepang. Hebat bukan? Itu juga yang mereka inginkan, cita-cita masa depan mereka.

Kita lupakan sejenak aktifitas mereka, di tempat lain di kota Jepang….

Lima orang remaja putra tengah memandang bingung juga kaget pada CEO dari Nazu Production, bagaimana tidak. Mereka yang di kenal sebagai tim futsal terkuat di dataran Hokkaido harus bertarung melawan tim futsal putri asal sekolah negeri yang secara taraf sangan berbeda dengan mereka.

Terutama remaja berambut pirang acak-acakan yang menatap resah pria dengan warna rambut yang senada dengannya, remaja yang merupakan anak tunggal dari CEO tersebut tidak senang dengan rencana ayahnya. Apa-apaan, tim futsal terbaik melawan tim futsal putri? Apa tidak salah?

Apa mungkin ayahnya sudah gila, begitu mungkin pikirnya sekarang. Memang, dia belum tau seberapa hebat para gadis itu saat di lapangan. Tapi dia yakin, ayahnya membuat pilihan yang salah. Kalaupun tim gadis-gadis itu hebat, tidak akan sebanding dengan kemampuan pada remaja putra saat di lapangan.

Dunia sudah terbalik mungkin…

Ya… kau tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya _Brother.._

Kita kembali lihat kegiatan para _ladies_ sekarang…

Hinata dan kawan-kawan sekarang sedang melakukan pemanasan singkat, dan mungkin akan di lanjut dengan latihan men- _dribling_ bola secara zik-zak. Dan kemudian mereka mungkin akan membuat _game_ mereka sendiri.

Game di sini adalah pertandingan dua kali 20 menit, atau setara dengan separuh waktu pertandingan pershabatan pada umumnya. Pada saat game, mereka bebas memilih siapa lawan dan kawan mereka. Kadang mereka membuat tim campuran putra-putri, atau mungkin lawan mereka yang berasal dari tim futsal putra.

Mereka amat mahir saat menggiring, menggocek, atau pun mengolah benda bulat tersebut. Siapa sangka saat di lapangan semua paras cantik dan kelebihan mereka secara fisik tidak sepadan dengan permainan mereka, mereka tidak tomboy. Tapi lebih _gentle_ di banding para gadis tomboy di luar sana yang menyerukan bahwa mereka adalah gadis tomboy yang piawai di lapangan hijau.

Mereka langsung memberikan bukti kemampuan mereka di lapangan, bukan berarti kalau mereka mencintai dunia sepakbola mereka tidak menyukai kegiatan khas perempuan lain. Mereka masih normal, tapi mereka memiliki sisi lain yang unik dan sangat seru untuk di telusuri.

 **oOoOoOoOo**

Hinata memposisikan dirinya di depan wasit dan _captain_ tim lawan yang berasal dari tim futsal putra. Matanya menatap serius teman sekelasnya, rahangnya berubah tegas. Dan benda bulat berwarna putih dengan corak hitam itu sudah berada di bawah pijakkan kaki kananya.

"Mulai!"

Aba-aba dari wasit mengawali gerakkan Hinata, tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya leluasa dalam bergerak. Mata lavendernya menatap tim lawan, tapi gerakkan kakinya amat konstan dalam manggiring bola tanpa harus dia lihat. Professional, kata itulah yang terucap saat kita melihat caranya bermain.

 **DUASHH!**

Bola tertendang keluar lapangan saat Hinata hendak mengopernya ke arah Ten-Ten yang berada di seberang lapangan, bibirnya mendecak kesal. Padahal tadi itu hampir saja, jika dia berhasil mengopernya pada Ten-Ten ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Ten-Ten yang mencetak gol, atau dia yang akan menjebol gawang lawan.

Permainan kali ini memang hanya berlangsung 40 menit, tapi Hinata menganggap ini adalah pertandingan sesungguhnya. Jika sekarang dia tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan, itu artinya sama saja dia tidak berkembang dari hari ke hari.

Tim futsal puta sekolahnya memang lebih hebat di banding tim futsal putri sekolahnya dalam segala bidang, oleh sebab itu. Memenangkan laga uji coba dengan tim futsal putra sama saja mempersiapkan mental untuk di lapangan nantinya. Maka dari itu Hinata tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

40 menit telah berlangsung, sekarang tiba waktu di mana laga uji coba harus di hentikan. Mengingat batas waktu yang sudah habis. Hinata berjalan menuju halaman depan perpustakaan sekolahnya, di sana sudah ada banyak anggota tim futsal yang sedang beristirahat sambil menunggu giliran mereka bertanding.

"Apa ini benar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika kalian tau, yang mengantarkannya langsung adalah Captain tim mereka."

"Ku dengar dia sangat tampan.."

Setibanya Hinata di depan halaman perpustakaan banyak teman-temannya baik perempuan maupun laki-laki yang sedang menggosipkan sesuatu hal yang Hinata tidak tau.

Hinata duduk di samping temannya yang berniat pulang bersama dengannya, gadis bersurai pink pendek ini memang bukan anggota futsal putri tapi dia sering berkumpul bersama anggota futsal lainnya saat menunggu Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Dia masih terlihat menatap anggota futsal yang sedang asik berbincang tanpa menyadari kedatangan temannya sendiri. Hinata yang merasa di abaikan, tanpa basa-basi langsung merampas air mineral dingin yang Sakura pegang. Membukanya, dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

Meremukkan kemasannya lalu melemparkannya pada Sakura, gadis musim semi ini hanya dapat menatap kesal pelaku pelemparan. Bagaimana tidak, sampah tadi mengenai tepat di jerawat yang ada di dahinya. Dia tidak mau jika nanti jerawat itu akan meninggalkan bekas yang mencolok pada wajah putihnya, Sakura tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Jika itu terjadi, dia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Hinata.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menghiraukan wajah masam sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tau. Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sakura yang langsung berjalan menuju lapangan parker untuk mengambil motornya.

"Ngambek.." Gumam Hinata pelan, mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan pada anggota lain. Terutama pada pelatih sekaligus pembinanya.

Sakura dan Hinata memang terbiasa pulang bersama setiap harinya, tapi biarpun begitu, mereka pulang dengan motor mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang manumpang jika bukan karena keadaan yang mendesak.

Motor _matic_ milik Sakura melaju pelan di depan Hinata, biarpun dengan kecepatan rendah. Jarang Hinata dan Sakura lumayan jauh, di tambah lagi dengan adanya mobil dan kendaraan lain di antara mereka.

"Kalian yang meminta!" Ujar Hinata memandang serius jalanan di depannya.

Tangan kanan Hinata dengan sigap menarik tuas gas yang ada di pegangan di tangan kanannya, dan badannya dengan cekatan mengendalikan gerak motornya. Tapi saat di depan dia melihat motor sakura yang menepi, penasaran. Akhirnya Hinata pun ikut menepi.

"Lihat!" Perintah Sakura setibanya Hinata di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata yang belum mengerti maksud dari Sakura.

"Tim Futsal Nazu Gakuen, mereka ada di sini." Ujar Sakura yang masih belum menatap Hinaya.

"Ya… Aku tau, ini adalah Nazu Gakuen. Wajar saja jika mereka baru pulang sekolah dan tanpa sengaja kita bertemu dengan mereka, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Hinata datar.

Dia memang anggota tim futsal, dan dia tau betul tim futsal terberat bagi sekolahnya adalah tim futsal dari Nazu Gakuen. Tapi biar begitu, Hinata tidak tau siapa saja anggota dari tim tersebut. Yaa… walaupun mereka sudah terkenal, Hinata tetap tidak kenal mereka jika tidak bertemu langsung.

Sekolah yang amat terkenal di Jepang itu memang tidak dapat di ragukan lagi kualitas para siswanya di segala bidang, baik di bidang akademik, maupun non akademik. Mereka selalu berhasil menjadi yang terbaik, padahal mereka merupakkan sekolah swasta yang sering di sebut sekolah "buangan". Tapi justru jika di bandingkan dengan Nazu Gakuen, maka sekolah negeri yang ada. Bahkan yang terbaik sekalipun, akan bertukar menjadi sekolah buangan.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kalian ingin masuk di sana. Ada 3 kriteria yang bisa kalian pilih untuk dapat menduduki salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Kalian terlalu pintar, kalian terlalu kaya, atau kalian adalah artis.

Hinata memang pintar, dia nyaris di terima di semua sekolah yang ada di Jepang. _Nyaris_ tapi itu tidak berlaku jika sekolahnya adalah Nazu Gakuen. Bagaimana tidak, jika rata-rata nilai rapor Hinata adalah 89 sampai dengan 92. Maka nilai rata-rata terendah di Nazu Gakuen adalah 94 sampai dengan 100.

System belajar pun di bedakan, antara kelas prestasi, kelas gold, dan kelas star. Prestasi bagi siswa penerima beasiswa di sana, Gold untuk siswa-siswa kaya di sana, dan Star kelas bagi mereka para bintang entertainment. Terutama mereka yang di naungi langsung oleh Nazu Production.

Hinata sudah mulai bosan melihat tingah Sakura yang berharap dapat bertemu artis Nazu Production yang juga bersekolah di sini, tapi dia juga penasaran seperti apa sosok punggawa dari Nazu Gakuen yang selalu dibanggakan tersebut. Apa mereka memang hebat, atau itu cuma bualan.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, apa mungkin Sakura mau menunggui pangeran dongengnya terus menerus? Oh ayolah.. ini sudah jaman modern. Sakura, bisa saja pangeranmu telah pergi dan jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain. Dan jangan buat hidupmu seperti drama picisan!

Tepat saat Hinata hendak manarik tuas gas pada motornya, segerombol anak laki-laki keluar dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka terdiri dari 9 orang, yang pastinya mereka masuk di salah satu dari 3 kriteria Nazu Gakuen.

Mereka terdiri dari…

Namikaze Naruto, putra pemilik Nazu Production dan segala perusahaan yang berada di dalam naungannya. Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari menteri luar Negeri dan adik dari kepala pilisi Tokyo yang sekarang menjabat. Dia juga salah satu artis yang di naungi oleh Nazu Production. Nara Shikamaru, remaja pria berambut nanas. Dia adalah anak dari menteri aparatu Negara Jepang. Di deretan belakang, ada Shimura Sai anak dari actor terkenal Danzou Shimura. Yang kelima ada anak dari duta besar Jepang untuk Korea Selatan, Shabaku Gaara. Dia dan Temari juga merupakan saudara jauh. Di urutan keenam, ada sosok penuh misteri. Uzumaki Menma, dia adalah keponakkan dari ibu Naruto. Wajahnya dan Naruto sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanya warna rambut mereka. Selanjutnya ada seorang pria berambut coklat lurus, Hyuuga Neji. Dari nama dia dan Hinata memang sama, tapi pada dasarnya di Jepang Klan Hyuuga terbagi menjadi 2, dan mereka berbeda golongan. Neji merupakan anak dari pengusaha batu bara yang ada di lautan timur tengah.

Dua anggota terakhir merupakan anak kembar yang di ketahui bernama Sakon dan Ukon, mereka merupakan anak dari Sutradara sekaligus Produser terkenal yang juga bekerja sama dengan Nazu Production.

Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya, terutama pada sosok bermbut pirang yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Dia, Namikaze Naruto merupakan anak dari orang terkaya di Jepang berada di depannya. Pria yang di kenal akan ketampanan wajahnya juga kepintarannya, sempurna sudah hidupnya.

Hinata masih bertanya, apa mungkin salah satu dari kesembilan pria tampan nan kaya di hadapannya merupakan anggota tim futsal yang selama ini di siarkan kehebatannya.

Naruto berjalan maju, menuju sosok gadis asing yang jarang di temui olehnya di lingkungan Nazu Gakuen. Gadis itu masih menatapnya tanpa gugup apa lagi takut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Sebelum kembali berucap.

"Ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Naruto datar dengan tampang dinginnya pula.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata ringan, mata lavendernya memutar bosan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau di sini sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Hanya mengikuti dia.." Jawab Hinata menujuk Sakura yang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kagum akan pria itu.

Naruto terdiam melihat reaksi Hinata, baru kali ini dia mendapat reaksi dingin dari seorang gadis. Perutnya serasa di gelitik oleh puluhan kupu-kupu, ingin rasanya tertawa. Tapi dia bingung, apa yang akan dia tertawakan?

"Sakura cepatlah sedikit! Aku akan terlambat melihat pertandingan itu." Ujar Hinata menyalakan mesin motornya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mati begitu saja.

Sakura yang merasa momennya terganggu, mendecak kesal. Tapi, mau tidak mau. Dia juga harus pulang. Dia tidak mau di marahi ibunya, karrena tidak bisa membantu berjualan.

Dan dengan cepat dua gadis tadi langsung pergi dari halaman Nazu Gakuen, dan di sisi Nazu. Ada dua orang pangeran yang di liputi kebingungan, tentu saja dengan kelakuan dua gadis asing tadi.

Dan salah satu dari mereka menciptakan sebuah seringai penuh arti, menatap punggung salah satu gadis tadi. Berharap hari yang di nantikannya cepat datang, dan rencananya cepat terwujud dan berjalan dengan lancar…

To

Be

Continued

Okray, Yasuna Katakushi balik lagi setelah sekian lama vacuum di dunia ketik mengetik. Beberapa waktu lalu, Suna vacuum mengingat Suna harus mengurusi administrasi dan hal lainya di awal masuk SMA. Dan jujur, Suna gagal masuk SMA impian Suna. Tapi di sekolah baru Suna, Suna bersyukur karena ada banyak murid yang suka sama FFN dan Hentai macam Suna ini.

Di tambah Akomi-kun yang masuk rumah sakit akibat gak bisa di charge, Suna juga gak boleh ke warnet sama Uke-senpai. Jadi mau gak mau, Akomi-Jr yang Suna pakai buat terjun langsung ketik mengetik fic Suna.

Dan lagi, ini itu merupakan persembahan buat FFBS 12 dan HINODE CLUB 12. Dua club itu sendiri merupakan club baru Suna yang sebelumnya Suna pilih Paskibra di SMP. FFBS 12 sendiri itu club futsal, dan HINODE kalian taulah… club Japanesse…

Terus kenapa ga ambil Paskibra lagi? Suna masih cinta sama Paskibra SMP Suna, serasa ada yang beda kalo Suna ambil eskul yang sama kaya SMP Suna mau nyari suasana yang baru aja. Biar gak ngebosenin.

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, Suna mohon apresiasi dari kalian…

Untuk chapter depan, Suna kasih bocoran. Dominan Naruhina walaupun bukan dalam artian bagus.

Next update 23 agustus jika tidak ada halangan.

Dan… sebagai anak Paskibra…

Happy Birthday 70th my country, makin jaya, cepet jadi Negara maju, dan semoga Hokage Indonesia yang baru bisa ngurangin angka TKW dan TKI yng di kirim ke luar negeri. Kitanya juga harus berusaha buat jadi Negara Super Power, bukan malah jadi Negara So Klin Power!

 **Next Update 7 September 2015 di jam yang sama…**


	2. Pemberitahuan!

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 3,502**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Pemberitahuan!**

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, datang sekolah, masuk kelas, belajar, istirahat, masuk lagi, dan pulang. Kegiatan monoton yang di lakukan para siswa Konoha Gakuen, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak memiliki warna dalam kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Sepulang sekolah, pasti selalu ada saja siswa yang mengikuti klub-klub di sekolahnya. Itulah yang menjadi warna dalam keseharian mereka.

Dan hari ini warna itu lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya, Hyuuga Hinata tampak tersenyum terus-menerus sejak memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Captain dari tim Futsal Nazu Gakuen datang kesekolah mereka guna mengantarkan undangan laga persahabatan untuk sekolah mereka.

Tidak hanya futsal, ada 5 kompetisi di bidang berbeda yang di selenggarakan oleh pihak Nazu sendiri. Bukan siapa yang mengantarkan undangan itu yang membuat senang, Hinata senang karena di final nanti ada kemungkinan futsal putra dan futsal putri bertemu. Dan impian Hinata hanya satu! Menjadi lawan untuk tim futsal putra Nazu Gakuen.

Jika di sini Hinata senang dengan undangan yang di bawa oleh perwakilan Nazu, mari kita lihat bagaimana perasaan dari si pengantar surat sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan santai di lorong sekolahnya, ada beberapa murid di sana yang juga berlalu lalang. Naruto yang terkenal di kalangan siswi sekolahnya, tampan, pintar dan kaya. Siapa yang tak ingin memiliki pria yang seperti itu? Tapi kadang Naruto juga sering bersifat dingin pada para penggemarnya, bukan karena sombong. Dia punya maksud lain untuk itu.

Berjalan menuju ruangan asistan dari Ayahnya sekaligus kepala sekolah Nazu Gakuen, matanya sesekali terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun melalui _earphone_ miliknya. Rambut pirangnya di permainkan oleh angin musim panas, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah ruang kepala sekolah, perkara apa dia di mintai bantuan untuk datang langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah belum dia ketahui. Tapi kemungkinan ini adalah urusan penting. Jika bukan karena urusan penting, Naruto amat malas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Terpaksa, ya. Dia terpaksa pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Naruto mendorong pintu kaca ruang kepala sekolah, ruangan yang cukup besar itu terdiri dari 5 lemari besar untuk menyimpan data-data terpenting siswa, 1 meja bundar untuk rapat, satu set meja kerja beserta kursinya, ada juga 3 lemari kaca yang di gunakan untuk menyimpan piala prestasi para siswa.

Berdiri tepat di depan meja kepala sekolah, menyanggah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Matanya menatap serius sosok melawan gravitasi di depannya, mata sayunya memandang santai Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri merasa gerah dengan situasi yang terbilang bertele-tele ini, sapphirenya memutar bosan. Kebosanannya menjadi-jadi saat sang kepala sekolahnya tidak kunjung bicara, melainkan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tumpukkan dokumen yayasan.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin di sampaikan oleh pria dewasa berambut perak ini sebenarnya?

"Cepat atau aku akan pergi!" Ujar Naruto cepat setengah membentak.

"Konoha Gakuen, Brenna Hidatsu. Aku mau kau lakukan hari ini, kau. Bukan orang lain!" Ujar sang kepala sekolah tegas.

Naruto mendecak kesal, menunggu Kakashi Si Kepala sekolah yang sedang mengambil berkas yang akan di berikannya pada tujuan yang di maksud Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Naruto mencoba menghindari tugasnya kali ini.

Kakashi memandang sapphire Naruto serius, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Karena kaulah captain tim sekolah ini, Naruto." Decakkan dan helaan napas terdengar dari Naruto, sebal. Ya. Dia sebal, kenapa harus dia meskipun dia captain tim futsal.

"Ya-ya! Akan ku lakukan!" Ujar Naruto merampas surat yang di sodorkan oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum miring melihat Naruto yang menurutinya tanpa adu argumen menegangkan lebih dahulu. Di pihak lain, Naruto berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya, mengambil kunci motornya dan jaket miliknya. Tambahan, dia juga mengabaikan Anko yang tengah mengajar di kelas.

Menarik tuas motor sport miliknya, dan pergi meninggalkan Nazu Gakuen. Sejujurnya Naruto sudah mendengar tentang Konoha Gakuen dari mulut ke mulut, tapi dia belum pernah datang langsung ke sekolah tersebut. Sekolah Negeri terbaik di Jepang, tapi di pikirannya. Itu belum seberapa di banding dengan Nazu Gakuen, begitu pikirnya.

Tepat di sebuah jalan kecil, ada sebuah p'lang penunjuk jalan. Dan Konoha Gakuen ada di dalamnya, Naruto mengikuti penunjuk jalan itu. Jalan yang awalnya dia pikir sudah dekat dan hampir sampai, tapi ternyata amat jauh. Dan kesabarannya semakin berkurang.

Dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat sebuah sekolah bertingkat lima dengan dominasi warna cat coklat pastel dengan kuning pastel. Tidak terlalu elit, tapi juga tidak terlalu sederhana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah berada di halaman parkir Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang amat bertolak belakang dengan ekpektasinya tadi. Sekolah ini terlihat megah, walau berbeda jauh bila di banding dengan Nazu Gakuen. Dan satu hal yang tidak akan dia lihat di Nazu adalah, segerombol siswa dan siswi yang berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan kembali membawa buku-buku tebal.

Naruto akui, sekolah ini memang layak di sebut yang terbaik secara kualitas. Bukan kuantitas.

Sapphirenya beralih mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan anggota Futsal yang mungkin sedang berkumpul, tapi mereka sulit di temui. Para pelajar di sana nyaris terlihat kembar di matanya.

Mau tidak mau dia harus mencari ruang tata usaha atau ruang guru mungkin, dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru, Naruto melintasi pintu utama perpustakaan. Di sana ada segerombol siswi yang berbaur dengan siswa lain. Pacaran, begitu komentarnya dalam hati.

"Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada adu pinalti! Ku yakin, Mata bisa membobol gawang Sunderland!" Koar suara ayu seorang siswi di sana.

Dengan langkahyang sengaja di buat perlahan, Naruto mencoba mendengar kalimat mereka. Siapa tau dugaannya kalau mereka adalah anggota Tim Futsal sekolahnya adalah benar?

"Kau terlalu yakin Ten-Ten! Saat ini Red Devils sedang terpuruk, apa lagi dengan penggantian pelatih. Setidaknya mereka harus menyesuaikan diri dengan Van Gaal.." Sahut siswi lain.

"Aku amat tidak senang saat mereka di latih oleh Moyes!" Ujar siswi berambut indigo yang baru tiba, dia lewat persis di depan Naruto.

Seakan menonton film yang di putar ulang, tapi di tempat berbeda. Itu yang sekarang Naruto dan Hinata rasakan.

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mereka mengganti objek pandangan mereka ke tempat lain. Tapi entah penasaran atau sekedar memastikan, mereka kembali saling menatap. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Apa kau siswi kelas Sepuluh?" Tanya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Ya!" Jawab Hinata pasti.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana ruang guru, atau mungkin ruang sekretariat Futsal sekolah ini? Aku ada keperluan penting!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang di buat ramah.

Hinata tak menjawab, dia segera berjalan menuju arah gedung utama sekolah itu. Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya diam di tempat, bingung kenapa dia di tinggal. Sedangkan Hinata, yang merasa Naruto tidak mengikuti segera menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan mendapati Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Apa aku harus berbicara jika hendak melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada menyindir.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap Hinata dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kalian itu memang lebih suka bicara di banding bekerja ya, ayo cepat ikuti aku!" Ujar Hinata, dan segera berbalik menuju ruangan guru.

Naruto yang sempat terdiam beberapa detik, akhirnya melangkah maju mengikuti _guide_ dadakannya. Naruto sukses di buat kesal oleh Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya dia di perlakukan kurang menyenangkan oleh seorang gadis.

Dan dia juga gadis yang di temuinya kemarin saat di depan Gerbang Nazu Gakuen, gadis yang cuek. Naruto ingin tahu, pria mana yang di idam-idamkannya? Kenapa pria seperti Naruto yang sudah melebihi standar para gadis di luar sana tidak di liriknya?

.

.

Di ujung lorong, Naruto sudah bisa melihat ruangan yang di bagian atasnya terdapat papan bertuliskan ruang guru. Senyum cerah terbit di bibir Naruto, itu artinya tugasnya akan selesai sedikit lagi.

Tapi senyum itu langsung menghilang, kala Hinata berbelok menuju lorong lain yang ada sebelum ruang guru tersebut. Alisnya berkerut, apa Hinata mencoba menipunya? Amarahnya memuncak, tangannya terkepal kuat. Tapi hati, pikiran, dan tindakkannya tidak berjalan beriringan. Hati yang kalut, pikiran punuh emosi, tapi langkah kakinya terus mengikuti arah Hinata berjalan.

"Mau kemana kita?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan nada ramahnya, dia tidak mau membuat kesan buruk di depan gadis ini. Terutama di sekolah ini.

Hinata diam bergeming mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku bertanya, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih kasar walau tidak terdengar kasar.

Hinata berhenti berjalan, matanya terpejam. Tapi dia sedikit menoleh ke arah kiri,

"Kau yang meminta!" Ujar Hinata bersamaan dengan itu, lavendernya kembali terbit tapi dengan cahaya berbeda di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Naruto setengah membentak.

Hinata berbalik, menatap tubuh yang lebih tinggi 10 senti darinya, menerobos masuk dalam sapphire cerah itu.

"Kau ingin datang ke ruang guru, di tanyai pertanyaan tidak berguna. Atau ingin langsung menemui pengurus dari pihak yang terkait dengan tugasmu datang kesini." Ujar Hinata dengan nada menginterogasi, tak ada sama sekali keraguan yang tersirat di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja langsung pada pihak terkait!" Jawab Naruto yang memang tidak suka bertele-tele.

"Kalau begitu, diam. Jika tidak, urusanmu tidak akan pernah selesai." Ujar Hinata kembali berjalan di depan Naruto menuju ruang yang tidak terlalu besar di belakang ruang guru.

'FOOTBALL FUTSAL BROTHER SISTER'

Sebuah _grafitty_ dengan tulisan seperti itu tergambar jelas di depan pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, di dalamnya penuh dengan perlengkapan Futsal yang lengkap. Mulai dari Decker lutut dan tulang kering, kaus kaki khusus, sepatu Futsal, foto tahunan, piala prestasi, puluhan bola Futsal, poster beberapa Tim ternama di Eropa, juga poster pemain terbaik tiap tahunnya.

Ruangan ini amat rapih, jauh dari kesan berantakkan khas ruangan para anak laki-laki. Naruto segera masuk kedalam menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membuka beberapa buku dan map.

"Dari mana asal sekolahmu?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan kegiatannya.

"Nazu Gakuen." Sahut Naruto singkat.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mengolah kalimat Naruto. Dan kembali meneruskan aktifitsanya.

"Keperluanmu?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai mencatat di buku besar milik Futsal sekolahnya.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan surat undangan laga persahabatan yang akan di selenggarakan oleh Nazu Gakuen." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan surat yang tadi di bawa olehnya.

Hinata membaca isi surat itu, mulai dari _Rules_ berjalannya pertandingan, persyaratan pendaftaran, dan kapan pelaksanaannya. Juga struktur kompetisi, mulai dari hari pertama sampai hari terakhir.

Lavendernya membulat, mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Tim Futsal dari Nazu Gakuen akan menjadi lawan di pertandingan Final, ini mimpi Hinata sejak dia tau situasi perlombaan. Dan siapa yang menjadi penguasa lapangan sepakbola futsal Jepang.

Naruto yang bingung Hinata hanya terdiam melangkah maju memposisikan diri di samping gadis indigo tersebut, Naruto kemudian menatap lavender yang bulat sempurna itu. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Hingga dia enggan memalingkan pandangannya, seakan dia beru melihat objek asing yang unik yang tidak akan dia temui di tempat lain jika dia tidak melihatnya sekarang.

Hinata PoV

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, ini… ini sungguhan 'kan? Nazu Gakuen mengundang Konoha Gakuen secara langsung untuk bertanding Futsal. Walau kemungkinan kami akan bertemu di final amat kecil…

Tapi.. perwakilan mereka datang langsung ke sini untuk mengantarkan undangan.. kadang mereka jika ada keperluan hanya mengirim utusan. Mereka malas untuk datang langsung, apa mungkin laki-laki tadi adalah anggota futsal dari Nazu?

Tapi pria di hadapannya ini lebih terlihat seperti seorang artis di banding seorang pemain lapangan, Walau warna kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap dari warna kulit kebanyakkan warga Jepang pada umumnya.

Ah sial! Kenapa aku jadi mengagumi pria ini? Aku tak seharusnya begitu, tapi memang secara tidak langsung aku sering membayangkan bagaimana sosok pemain lapangan dari Nazu Gakuen yang selalu di bangga-banggakan oleh para siswi di sekolahku. Apa aku salah? Jika ya, tolong beri tahu aku!

Tapi kesampingkan dulu pandangan pribadiku tentang dia, timnya, dan sekolahnya. Jika memang iya Konoha Gakuen di undang, tapi tadi dia bilang Futsal. Tidak menyebutkan secara spesifik, apa mungkin tim futsal putra dan putri yang di maksud?

Semoga saja iya…

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya siswa dari Nazu ini, ah! Bahkan aku lupa akan tugasku!

Aku bergegas mengambil pulpen yang tadi kau geletakkan di dekat buku pembukuan futsal, membaca peraturan dan syarat-syaratnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku tetap berusaha dingin, walau sebenarnya tubuhku terasa panas.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Jawabnya singkat, entah mengapa aku beranggapan bahwa siswa Nazu amat sombong. Tapi apa mereka juga bisa menjadi sosok yang ramah?

"Apa jabatanmu?" Tanyaku, kini ku beranikan melihat wajahnya walau hanya sekilas.

Sapphire, hal pertama yang ku tangkap saat aku menoleh. Walau dari nada bicaranya terkesan angkuh, tapi dari matanya dan caranya menatapku dia terlihat ramah.

"Aku Captain dari tim futsal Nazu." Jawabnya kini dia makin mendekat ke arahku, matanya menatap Koran minggu lalu yang tergeletak di dekat ku sekarang.

"Captain dari Kyuubi rupanya." Ujarku mencoba tidak terlalu kaku.

Sebenarnya saat pertandingan futsal, setiap perwakilan sekolah wajib mengirim 10 orang anggota untuk satu tim. 5 0rang anggota tim cadangan, dan 5 orang lagi anggota tim inti. Tapi untuk Nazu sendiri, aku sering dengan berita bahwa hanya ada 9 orang dalam 1 pertandingan. Bukan karena mereka kekurangan orang atau bagaimana, tapi salah satu di antara mereka selalu berhasil menyelinap di antara para penonton di tribun sana.

Maka itu mereka di beri julukkan Kyuubi, tapi biar bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah terdiri dari 10 anggota yang terdiri dari dua set tim futsal.

"Aku lebih senang jika kau menyebutnya dengan Kurama, itu jauh terdengar lebih baik." Ujarnya dengan nada ramah, ternyata pelajar Nazu tidak seburuk dugaanku.

Mereka cepat mengakrabkan diri.

"Kyuubi lebih condong pada jumlah bila di banding dengan nama, kau sekaan menyebutnya sesuai urutan. Bukan dengan panggilan asli mereka." Dia berjalan makin dekat, ah! Maksudku Naruto.

"Tanda tangani ini." Ujarku, berusaha tidak terlihat canggung.

Dia mengambil buku besar itu dari tanganku, memandang semua tulisan tanganku di sana. Dia mulai menggoraskan tanda tangannya di lembar kedua bagian paling bawah tersebut. Tanda tangannya hampir mirip dengan tanda tangan dari Van Persie, tapi seperti ada perpaduan huruf Katagana di bawahnya. Dan tulisan asal GGMU. Apa mungkin dia salah satu dari penggemar Red Devils?

Aku menatapnya sesaat, entah kenapa tanda tangan laki-laki ini terlihat rapih di mataku. Padahal kebanyakkan tanda tangan akan sulit di baca, tapi ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kaligrafi yang indah di mataku. Apa itu karena tanda tangannya menyerupai tanda tangan pemain idolaku?

Hinata PoV End.

Naruto PoV

Kenapa dia? Apa ada yang salah denganku? Dia terlihat tidak ingin mendekatiku, bahkan dia terkesan dingin.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa ingin tau terhadap sisi dirinya yang seperti itu. Aku ingin membuatnya tidak menjadi seorang pendiam.

Aku ingin membuatnya terbuka padaku, apa mungkin aku menyukainya. Tapi mungkin bisa di bilang, aku ingin bersahabat dengan gadis ini.

Mungkin…

Setelah aku menanda tangani daftar surat masuk milik Futsal KoGa sebutan akrab untuk sekolah di mana aku berada sekarang, kami. Aku dan gadis itu terlibat keheningan cukup lama.

Dia yang sibuk dengan surat-surat serta pembukuan Futsal, dan aku yang sibuk memainkan posel pintar milikku. Ponsel ini hanya pengalih, tidak mungkin aku terus menatapnya saat dia sedang melakukan tugasnya. Jadi aku memilih memainkan ponselku, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada aku terus berdiam diri memperhatikkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah tugasku selesai, aku tidak langsung kembali ke sekolah. Aku merasa enggan mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir, aku lebih memilih pergi ke salah satu taman di dekat KoGa. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap langsung ke arah sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Aku melihat banyak anak kecil laki-laki maupun perempuan tengah bermain, mereka bermain sambil menggiring sebuah bola sepak plastik berukuran kecil. Ku akui mereka lumayan gesit dalam menggocek, ya… walaupun cara mereka menggiring bola masih jauh dari kata benar.

Di sana ada seorang anak perempuan yang membuatku terpikat, dari segi keahlian dia jauh lebih hebat dari pada teman-temannya. Caranya men- _dribling_ bola sudah amat baik, walaupun dia belum sehebat anak-anak yang berusia jauh di atasnya.

Dia sudah cukup mengerti teknik bermain sepakbola, tapi walau aku senang dengan caranya bermain. Ada sisi lain diriku yang seakan mencoba mengingatkanku pada suatu hal, tapi entah apa aku melupakkannya.

Tapi sampai aku mengendarai motorku dan kembali tiba di sekolah, diriku masih merasa janggal. Seakan ada yang hilang dan tertinggal, dan aku merasa hal itu cukup penting dan tidak seharusnya aku melupakkannya.

Tapi entah apa aku tidak ingat…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya! Dan aku yakin mereka bisa membuatnya goyah… Tidak! Tidak, bukan mereka. Hanya seorang saja. Aku amat yakin, aku sudah melihatnya langsung… Tidak mungkin aku melakukan suatu hal tanpa perencanaan yang matang sebelumnya.. Kita lihat saja nanti, aku berharap mereka sanggup maju terus… Jika kau melihatnya nanti kau akan percaya! Ah baiklah! Akan ku jelaskan secara rinci jika kita bertemu!"

Ini masih pukul setengah lima pagi, tapi siapa yang menghubungi Ayahku sepagi ini? Seingatku Ayah tidak akan seramah itu jika ada orang yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Tapi siapa orangnya dan apa beritanya? Entahlah? Itu tidak terlalu penting, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya tim Futsal mana yang akan sanggup bertemu dengan tim Kurama, jika peringkat tim futsalku di tingkat nasional belum menurun. Maka pada pertndingan ini tidak akan di dapat juara 1, karena Kurama adalah tim yang memborong piala juara 1 nya.

Tapi jika aku bertemu dengan tim futsal putri maka tim futsal putri mana yang terbaik yang layak untuk berada dalam satu lapangan laga yang sama denganku, apa mereka adalah sekelompok gadis-gadis cheer? Semoga tidak, karena jika ya! Mereka akan merepotkan!

 **PoV End**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

Gak ke bayang bisa update cepet, rencananya mau di update tanggal 7 nanti. Tapi sayangnya… kuota Suna di isi dalam waktu yang cepat, jadi bisa update cepat seperti sekarang ini…

Ada beberapa review yang nyantol di fic ini… berikut cekidotttt….

 **Tsukikohimechan** : cantumin pair NaruHina-nya author-san

 _Ah ya! Diriku lupa mencantumkan hal penting tersebut.. terimakasih sudah mengingatkan_

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Next J kayanya menarik ficnya, so tuangkan terus imajinasimu :D

 _Apa iya menarik? Ku kira engga, apa lagi backgroundnya Futsal. Terkesan aneh ku pikir… terimakasih sudah mampir dan review. Jika memang Hime-san bilang fic ini menarik, akan ku buat menarik._

 **Megane Gals** : Kyakya…. Hinata jadi pemain futsal. Naruto juga. Ehem, saya rasa karakter cowo disini terlalu Gary stu. Tapi, tidak apalah. Ini keren kok. Makasih udah nulis NH. Soalnya NH jarang banget sekarang hikseu :"V

 _Ada juga aku yang bilang makasih udah mau mampir plus review, Hinata-nya mau aku buat antimaenstream. Bosen kan kalo Hinatanya manis dan dia yang pertama suka sama Naruto? Jadi inilah Hinata versi aku :P Garu stu itu apa? Aku gak ngerti? Jadi maf untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini berhubung Authornya minim pengetahuan jadi gak bisa jawab *gubrak*_

 **Dinaforever86** : ohayou Yasuna-chan, aku suka fic ini, konflik ke depannya aku harap seru ya, huhuhu benar" langka sekarang ic NaruHina, dan lagi harapanku ini bisa jadi fict yg panjang hehe. Ganbatte buat mu…

 **Ohayou mou (hugs), untuk konflik aku kurang yakin bisa buat konflik seperti yang di harapkan, soalnya ya… antara Futsal dan cinta itu lumayan rumit. Jadi aku mau coba rangkai dulu kerangkanya baru di kembangin, untuk panjang fic… aku gak jamin, mungkin dari summary tokoh dan cerita bisa di tarik kesimpulan seberapa panjang fic buatanku. Rencananya sih… ya… sekitar 10 chapter ke atas… tapi entah mampu apa engga hihi :D**

Ini ada fic ke Sembilan yang Suna publish, mungkin ke sepuluh jika di hitung dengan fic collab milik Suna dan **Vanny Zhang**. Sekarang fic ini sudah masuk di chapter 2, Suna sudah menyimpan dokumen fic ini di Akomi-kun selama 1 bulan. Mungkin untuk fic ini tidak akan ada istilah telat update, mungkin. Bukan berarti sempurna lhooo….

Suna pakai hotspot handphone soalnya, jadi kalo misalnya paketan Suna habis. Maka Suna juga tidak bisa publish atau pun update cerita buatan Suna.

...

...

…

..

.

Baiklah, kalian bisa menghubungi Ken-Ken (tumben sebut nama asli) melalui Facebook, Twitter, maupun BBM.

Jika melalui PM, Ken-ken jarang on FFn, kalau via Facebook pemberitahuan yang masuk di handphone Ken-Ken terlambat, jadi membalaspun terlambat.

Jika ada yang berniat menghubungi Ken-Ken melalui BBM, Ken-Ken tidak melarang. Silahkan saja, toh memang 75% kontak Ken-Ken adalah warga Negara FFN.

 **54F6566B** , itu adalah PIN BBM Ken-Ken. Bisa di invite, bukan maksud promote.

Dari pada ada yang review dan Ken-ken tidak bisa balas, juga sebagainya. Jadi di _saran_ kan melalui BBM, jika beberapa yang sudah menghubungi Ken-Ken via FB atau yang lainnya tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, mohon maaf jika Ken-Ken membalasnya lama.

Terimakasih atas pengertiannya.

Salam,

Yasuna Katakushi.

 **Next Update 17 September di jam yang sama.** Semoga bisa lebih cepat seperti sekarang…


	3. Permulaan!

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 3,089**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Persiapan!**

Nazu Gakuen, sekolah berstandar Internasional yang menggunakan kurikulum sendiri. Sekolah yang merogoh kocek lebih dari 7,5 juta Yen setiap tahunnya, ya. Sekolah milik yayasan keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki ini memang sekolah elit yang tersebar di Jepang, sekolah yang memiliki lebih dari 150 cabang di Jepang ini baru berdiri tak lebih dari 20 Tahun. Tapi biar masih berusia muda, Nazu Gakuen dapat berkembang pesat di tengah gencar-gencarnya bisnis sekolah.

 **DBUKK! DBUKK! CRASSH! DBAMM!**

Suara dentuman pagar jeruji pembatas lapangan futsal yang beradu dengan bola blitter, tendangan demi tendangan terus di lakukan para punggawa Kurama beserta anggota Futsal lainnya. Tanpa di suruh pun mereka akan berlatih dengan sendirinya, futsal adalah bagian dari hidup mereka. Juga sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib bagi mereka.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat biasa mereka berlatih, tubuhnya sudah di balut pakaian sepak bola berwana putih dengan kaus kaki panjang berwarna hitam. Tak lepas juga sepatu futsal hitam dengan torehan oranye di sisi luar sepatunya.

Berdiri memandang para adik kelasnya yang sedang melakukan streaching dan passing ringan, entah kenapa dia bosan suasana monoton seperti ini. Latihan Indoor? Itu sudah biasa!

Tidak selamanya futsal di lakukan di tempat tertutup, jika suatu hari nanti mereka bertanding di lapangan terbuka dan mereka tidak terbiasa? Itu akan berdampak pada hasil akhir pertandingan bukan?

"Guys!" Seruan suara baritone menggema. Bersamaan dengan itu seisi ruangan pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kita berlatih di luar!" Perintah Naruto lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Jika berlatih di luar ruangan Naruto sudah terbiasa, bagaimana tidak? Nyaris sehabis pulang sekolah dia akan mampir di salah satu lapangan futsal terbuka dan bermain dengan para remaja yang memang kebetulan sedang ada di sana.

Menjadi anak orang kaya dan sekolah di sekolah elit tidak menjadi alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak bergaul. Dia adalah tipe orang yang friendly, dia mau bergaul dengan siapa saja asal mereka bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Naruto berdiri di luar gedung sekolahnya, memandang sekolah megah yang terdiri dari 4 kompleks jenjang sekolah tersebut. Sapphirenya berhenti pada gedung Nazu Gakuen yang terdiri dari 8 lantai, dan kemudian beralih pada lapangan basket di bagian sudut kompleks sekolah.

"Kita lari 10 menit mengelilingi lapangan ini! Tidak boleh ada yang jogging, jika sampai aku melihat ada yang jogging. Akan ku hukum kalian!" Ujar Naruto saat melihat semua anggota tim futsal sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau akan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Aku mau melakukan Streaching ala-ku sendiri." Ujar Naruto singkat. Dan pergi menuju gedung Gakuen.

Sedangkan Sasuke dia pergi menuju jemputannya dan langsung ke tempat shootingnya, kegiatan club ataupun ekstrakulikuler memang kebanyakkan di laksanakan sepulang sekolah. Tapi ada juga yang di laksanakan di luar hari sekolah.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju gedung utama, dan menuju tangga Darurat. Gedung utama ini di pakai sebagai gedung Sekolah Menengah Atas, gedung yang terdiri dari 8 lantai ini lebih sering menggunakan lift untuk menjadi sarana siswa maupun guru untuk naik dan turun. Maka dari itu tangga darurat amat jarang di gunakan.

Naruto berlari sekarang dia sudah berada di lantai 3 gedung utama, dia lebih suka melakukan streaching dengan cara lari naik turun tangga di banding dengan lari keliling lapangan selama 10 menit.

Lari terus berlari.. dia akan naik turun tangga darurat menuju lantai 8 sebanyak 2 kali. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu, dan sekarang dia sedang turun dari lantai 8 menuju lantai 7. Kakinya sudah terasa gemetar, tidak seperti biasanya.

Jika biasanya dia akan merasa kelelahan saat di turun dari lantai 8 di putaran ke dua, tapi putaran pertama saja dia sudah kewalahan.

'Ada apa ini?' Batinnya gusar.

Sekarang dia tidak sedang berlari, dia memilih berjalan. Dia sudah tidak sanggup, walaupun masih tersisa 3 lantai lagi untuk sampai pada lantai dasar.

.

.

.

"Brother!" Panggil Hinata pada seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik.

"Ada apa?" Sahutnya singkat.

"Kapan kita mulai berlatih, atau mungkin melakukang sparing?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Benar juga! Nazu sedang membuka peluang!" Pria ini tampak berpikir untuk memilih waktu yang pas untuk futsal putra dan putri untuk berlatih.

"Nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi!" Sambung pria yang menjabat sebagai guru kepala perpustakaan tersebut, Yamahiko Baressi.

Hinata tak menjawab, dia hanya memasang ekspresi kecewa. Bukan jawaban ini yang dia inginkan, dasar pelatih yang tidak pengertian!

"Tapi untuk para Sisters, kalian ku izinkan untuk melakukan latihan di luar sampai 1 minggu sebelum tanggal pelaksanaan!" Ujar guru tadi sambil berlalu pergi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, ini juga bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Tapi ini juga tidak terlalu buruk. Jauh lebih baik dari pada tidak di tanggapi.

 **_SKIP TIME_**

Naruto masih mengawasi para anggota klub lainnya, di antara mereka ada yang melakukan passing dengan sesama, ada pula yang berlatih dribbling, dan menggocek bola dengan media corong beraneka warna.

Sedangkan dia sendiri sambil mengawasi mencoba passing dengan tembok yang di anggap sebagai lawan, bukan karena dia malas dengan lawan manusia. Caranya mempass bola menggunakan tenaga yang lumayan kuat, pernah terjadi. Dia menendang bola terlalu kuat, dan berakhir membuat tulang kering lawannya nyaris retak.

Dan itu membuatnya trauma sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

 **H-1 perlaksanaan**.

.

.

Hinata berjalan masuk menuju sekolahnya, kakinya terasa bergetar. Dan terlebih lagi, bibirnya yang tersenyum dan bibir bawahnya yang sengaja di gigit. Hari ini hari yang telah di tunggunya sejak 3 minggu yang lalu, hari di mana dia bisa bertanding langsung. Dan berkesempatan bertanding dengan tim Futsal Nazu Gakuen, tidak! Kurama, ya nama tim itu adalah Kurama.

Hari ini Hinata dan timnya akan melakukan persiapan mental, mereka hanya akan mendapat 'siraman' pedas dari Brother mereka. Baressi, dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan kalian pikirkan sebelumnya. Menyiapkan mental para anak didiknya dengan cara tersendiri.

"Cepat!" Teriak Baressi dan di susul tiupan pluit yang menggantung apik di lehernya.

Tida perlu di perintah 2 kali, para Brothers dan Sisters langsung berkumpul di depan Baressi membentuk sebuah barisan.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Baresi dengan nada rendah.

"Football Futsal, Brother Sister, Brother Sister KoGa!" Seru semua yang ada di sana serempak dengan nada semangat.

"Aku Tanya SIAPA KALIAN?!" Tanya Bressi setengah berteriak.

"Football Futsal Brother Sister, Brother Sister KoGa!" Seru anak-anak itu tak mengurangi nada semangat pada tiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Jika itu benar, buktikan! Kalian sudah di kenal di luar sana, mereka mengenal siapa Futsal yang dapat di perhitungkan! Dan untuk para Sisters, aku tidak ingin kalian menangis saat kalian kalah!" Kata-kata terus keluar dari mulut Baressi tanpa henti, kalimat ampuh untuk membakar para adik-adiknya.

Keluarga, mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang amat besar. Second home yang 'tak 'kan terlupakan. Rumah di mana bisa kalian temui di banyak tempat. Futsal, itulah keluarga yang mengikat mereka sekarang.

"Aku ingin melihat kalian bermain sportif, jika keadaan sudah mendesak. Out-kan bola itu, atau oper kembali pada tim di belakang! Jangan sampai kalian menguasai bola itu sendiri tanpa memikirkan yang lain!" Baressi berhenti sesaat, menunduk. Itu yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Takut, siapa yang tidak takut jika anggota keluarga kalian bertanding membawa nama baik keluarga kalian? Sipa yang tidak gusar jika adik tersayang kalian pergi meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang cukup lama? Siapa yang tidak khawatir jika apa yang berharga bagi kalian akan menjadi barang taruhan?

Itu yang sekarang di rasakan oleh Baressi, air matanya mengalir keluar. Dia terkenang kembali saat beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat di mana dia masih menjadi murid dari Konoha Gakuen. Saat di mana sekolahnya hanya sekolah biasa yang hanya memiliki 12 ruangan, saat di mana segala-galanya masih di pandang sebelah mata.

Saat di mana dia berjuang mati-matian untuk bisa membuat adik-adiknya bisa berlatih Futsal, saat di mana dia berusaha mencari dana sendiri untuk membiayai perlombaan untuk Futsal Sekolahnya. Saat di mana mereka hanya bertanding dengan kostum yang memiiki warna yang sama namuan berbeda corak, bukan kostum khusus pertandingan.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, sekolah mereka mulai mendapat perhatian lebih dari pihak pemerintah. Itu semua berkat prestasi yang sekolah itu raih, terbawa suasana yang tercipta. Baik Brothers maupun Sisters, mereka menundukkan kepala. Mereka sudah sering mendengar ceramahan seperti ini dari Baressi, tapi entah kenapa mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang terselip di dalamnya.

Mereka ingin menangis, tapi jika mereka menangis. Sama juga mereka menghina Baressi, mereka tidak mau di panggil Pendurhaka, atau si Kurang Ajar. Mereka hanya mampu terpejam.

"Bukan piala maupun sertifikat yang aku inginkan, tapi bukti latihan kalian selama ini. Buat apa mereka berlatih selama 3 jam sehari, tapi tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik. Sama saja bohong! Untuk apa kalian kelelahan selama ini, untuk apa kalian membuang waktu berjam-jam selama ini? Hanya untuk di pamerkan ke orang lain?! Atau hanya untuk formalitas saja?!" Mata Baressi terbuka, retinanya mulai memerah. Ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tak cukup untuk mewakili dirinya.

"Atau yang lebih buruk untuk menghinaku, jeri payahku, juga nama baik sokolah ini. Iya?!"

Mereka kembali terdiam, kembali merenungkan masa-masa kelam yang dahulu pernah di alami oleh Baressi. Bukan karena tangis atau apa, hanya saja ini bentuk dari rasa syukur mereka. Bersyukur mereka bisa bersekolah dengan segala fasilitas dan perlengkapan belajar lainnya yang lengkap.

"Tidak Brother!" Jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

Someone PoV

Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat kalian mendengar kata cantik? Itu unik bagiku! Dia cantik, dan dia unik. Dia berbeda dari yang lain, dia tidak sama dengan yang lain!

Aku suka segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya, dia memiliki segala yang aku butuhkan. Wajah cantik, sifat baik, di tambah skill tak terduga yang tertutup rapih di balik _case_ gadis yang di milikinya.

Dia Hyuuga Hinata, aku belum mengenal baik dirinya, bahkan aku berani jamin. Dia tidak mengenal diriku, bahkan mungkin siapa diriku tidak akan pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Tapi aku berani jamin. Akan ku buat dia bertekuk lutut terhadapku!

Someone PoV EnD

.

.

.

"Sparing?!" Teriak suara cempreng yang keluar dari mulut Captain tim futsal Nazu Gakuen.

"Kenapa kau takut? Pertandinganmu saat di final kan?" Sahut suara dewasa dengan nada yang lebih santai di banding orang sebelumnya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja.. ada yang ingin aku lakukan selama pertandingan berlangsung." Jawab Naruto sayu, semangatnya seakan hilang lenyap entah kemana.

Bagaimana tidak? Kurama di jadwalkan sparing dengan tim lawan yang mengikuti Liga Futsal Jepang, dan itu akan berlangsung saat pertandingan perdana Laga Persahabatan Nazu Passions di mulai yaitu besok!

Sparing dadakan?! Oh ayolah apa tidak salah memilih hari? Apa tidak salah memilih tim? Apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan oleh para tim itu sih?! Mungkin itu adalah beberapa umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi umpatan itu hanya di wakilkan dengan sebuah decakkan tak senang.

"Oh ayolah Naru, itu tidak seburuk asumsimu…" Ujar salah satu bagian dari Kurama. Obito Uchiha.

"Terserah sajalah, aku lapar. Dan kalian tau harus mencariku kemana!" Seru Naruto pergi meninggalkan anggota tim Futsal Nazu yang lainnya.

"Dia mulai lagi.." Keluh Obito selepas kepergian Naruto, di susul anggukan kepala yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah 'siraman' tadi, kini para Sisters dan Brothers sedang melakukan game ringan. Game tumpang tindih, game antara tim futsal putra dan putri begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

Hinata berlari menuju ke arah salah satu anggota tim futsal putra yang sedang serius menggiring bola, tubuh kecil nan ramping sangat menguntungkan Hinata. Terutama dalam hal berlari, seakan tubuhnya ringan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Sleding Teackle!" Seru Hinata sambil melakukan gerakan sleding dari arah belakang, dan tubuhnya dengan mulus meluncur melalui sela-sela antara kaki kanan dan kaki kiri lawan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bola yang sedang di giring pun terdorong akibat gerakkan Hinata. Hinata yang muncul dari arah bawah tubuh lawan, dengan gesit langsung bangun dari posisinya lalu mengejar bola dan mendribling berputar menjauhi gawang timnya.

Terus mendriblingnya dan melakukan pola Difen (Author lupa tulisannya yang bener kaya gimana), dan mengoper ke arah Ten-Ten yang sudah siap di arah belakang Hinata.

"Teackle out!" Ujar Hinata men-teackle bola ke arah Ten-Ten.

"Teackle out success!" Ujar Ten-Ten saat berhasil menangkap bola dari Hinata, sedangkan Konan sudah bersiap dengan tendangan kidal andalannya.

"Tsubatsa Tecnique!" Seru Konan, bersamaan dengan itu bola tertendang ke arah gawang tim futsal putra.

CTAKKK!

Bola tadi menabrak tiang bagian bawah gawang, dan al hasil gol gagal tercetak.

"One More Sleding!" Seru Hinata melakukan gerakan sleding, dan menjadikan lutut kirinya sebagai alas untuk melakukan gerakan sleding.

"GOOOL!" Seru anggota tim futsal putri yang lainnya.

PRITTT!

Tiupan pluit yang berasal dari Baressi terpaksa menghentikan aksi selebrasi konyol ala futsal putri yang menamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan Tsubatsa team.

Mereka semua berkumpul, membentuk posisi berbaris walau dalam keadaan duduk. Ada yang bersandar satu sama lain, ada pula yang tiduran saling tumpang tindih. Mereka tampak kelelahan, Baressi yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mendapat jadwal pertandingan kita." Ujar Baressi santai, dan di susul dengan gerakkan sigap penuh kepenasaran para adik-adiknya.

"Baiklah, di minggu pertama. Kita hanya akan bertarung sebanyak 10 kali, itu terdiri dari 6 kali pertandingan untuk para Brothers dan 4 kali untuk para Sisters kita." Mereka saling melirik sama lain.

"Pertandingkan akan di laksanakan di hari pertama, kedua, kelima, dan keenam. Kita sendiri berada di group B dan untuk para Sisters, kalian berada di group E. Jadwal kita tidak bentrok dan ini sangat menguntungkan, jadi ku harap kalian dapat melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Baressi menatap semuanya satu persatu.

"Tapi biar begitu, lawan lama kita telah kembali." Ujar Baressi dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Setelah 3 tahun vacuum dari laga maupun sparing terbuka, mereka kembali datang. Dan tentunya, mereka selalu siap menjatuhkan kita saat ada celah. Bisa jadi kita akan bertemu dengan mereka atau dengan Nazu saat di final nanti." Ujar Baressi dan di susul bisik-bisik dari para member yang lain.

"Mereka tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi saat berada di lapangan."

"Yang ku dengar, bahkan mereka dapat mematahkan tulang lawannya."

"Mereka tidak segan-segan melukai lawannya."

"Mereka sangat senang bermain kekerasan."

Sekian banyak ucapan yang keluar dari mulut para Brothers membuat bulu kuduk Hinata dan para Sisters yang lain merinding, sebenarnya mereka itu siapa. Sampai banyak sekali gambaran-gambaran mengerikan mengenai mereka.

"Itu bukanlah mereka, jika dulu mereka menampakkan wujud iblis mereka. Tapi sekarang, mereka akan menampakkan wujud malaikat dan di susul sifat buas mereka." Ujar Baressi membuat yang lain makin pansaran.

"Tapi aku berharap kalian dapat lolos di babak penyisihan group, setidaknya.. sanggupkan stamina semangat dan fisik kalian sampai di penyisihan perempat final. Ini masih terlalu awal utuk kalah, tapi terlalu cepat dan tidak akan menyenangkan jika kita tidak menang bukan?" Ujar Baressi dengan nada mengejek dan di susul sahutan seperti tawaan, cemoohan, dan kalimat hiburan lainnya.

Mereka selalu dapat menyesuaikan suasana, dan mereka selalu dapat menjadi yang terbaik. Demi orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Baik, sekarang sudah pukul 10, dan itu artinya kalian sudah boleh bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing."

Baressi pun pergi di susul dengan tanda tanya yang terus melintas di pikiran anggota futsal yang lainnya.

Siapa sebenarnya sosok tim tersebut?

"Kita akan segera bertemu sayang, cepat atau lambat. Dan ku pastikan mereka tidak akan menjadi penghalang jalannya rencanaku." Senyum sinis terpatri di bibir pemuda tadi, nada bicaranya yang meremehkan. Juga otak jahatnya yang berpikir licik untuk ke depannya.

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

Oke, chapter ketiga terlah update. Suna gak tau kenapa semangat banget nulis fic satu ini, apresiasi readers yang emang bikin Suna semangat. Di chapter ini sengaja Suna skip sampai 3 minggu, supa bisa langsung masuk di konflik. Kalo emang mau di bahas sampe 3 minggu itu bisa sampe berapa chapter, jadi Suna persingkat. Word chapter ini juga lebih pendek, gak sebanyak chapter sebelumnya (bukan jumlah total word, tapi di bagian ceritanya aja).

Untuk beberapa event futsal yang jadi pokok bahasan cerita, itu Suna selingin sama real story, kalo cuma berkhayal takut hasilnya aneh *jduaaakkk*

Naah… sekarang tiba saatnya untuk membalas review…

 **Byakugan no Hime** : Yah jarang aja ada fic para cewe pemain futsal, jdi menarik aja ceritanya J yup lanjutkan

 _Ini sudah di lanjut, terimakasih atas dukungannya. Semoga kata menarik itu tetap dapat ada pada fic ini sampai chapter terakhir nanti…_

 **Megane Gals** : Greget sumvah sama NaruHina di sini. Suka banget sama cerita beginian. Apalagi latarnya anti maenstrum. Futsal! Gary stu itu tokoh cowok yang terlalu sempurna gitu. Kaya, pinter, banyak yang naksir, dan sebagaianya. Saya ngerasa jika Naruto dkk itu terlalu Gary stu disini.

Lanjut! :3

 _Naruto dkk terlalu sempurna yaa? Kalo memang iya, maka Hinata akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi mereka punya kelemahan yang juga antimaentream macam background fic ini, hanya saja gak akan di munculkan di awal. Munkin di pertengahan atau menjelang akhir cerita._

 _Sifat atau karakteristik seseorang dapat menjadi sebuah boomerang, kekurangan, dan lain sebagainya. Dan ada banyak hal lain yang ga Suna sebutkan sebagai kelebihan Naruto dkk, dan mungkin itulah kekurangannya._

 _Terimakasih atas partisipasi dan terimakasih sudah mau mampir…_

 **Dinamrdliana** : Hehehe bagus deh kalo yasu-chan update cepet yang seneng kan readers ny ckck… Tambah seru nih, alurny enak cius deh, yang psti makin semangat aja deh buat Yasu-chan nulisny, kgak sabar nunggu chap 3 ny.. Ganbatte

 _Fic ini alurnya enak gara-gara nulisnya sambil tiduran :P makasih atas pujiannya, author juga mau update cepet. Soalnya pernah ngerasain di php dengan iming-iming update cepet, tapi nyatanya lama bukan main._

 _Manggilnya Suna aja biar lebih srek, ini chapter 3 sudah update_

 **Guest** : Hwaaa… cerita na bikin greget atuh, cpetan aja ya, keren bgt dah cerita na, anti-maenstream. Jaa ne

 _Makasih atuh, udah nyempetin waktu na buat ngabaca carita buatan abdi. Punteun nyaaa… kalo carita na kurang bagus di chapter katilu ieu. Punteun juga nyaa.. update na kalamaan, ieu chapter katilu udah di update._

Sekian balasan review dari chapter sebelumnya, silahkan cantumkan review di kolom review yang tersedia.

Terimakasih atas waktunya, Jaa…. Sampai bertemu di chapter 4

next update... maunya kapan nih?

sekarang tanggal 16 september, gimana kalo tanggal 30 aja? gapapa kan? kalo sempet di undur jadi tanggal 25 tapi kemungkinan paling lambatnya yaa... tanggal 30 september... oke!


	4. Start It Now!

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 3,724**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Permulaan!**

Para Sisters bersekolah seperti biasa, hari ini adalah hari pertama liga persahabatan yang di adakan oleh Nazu Gakuen. Lebih tepatnya sore nanti baru akan di adakan upacara pembukaan, pelaksanaan sendiri akan di adakan di sebuah lapangan futsal indoor yang memang milik Nazu Gakuen. Letaknya sendiri tidak jauh dari Nazu Gakuen, hanya saja letak lapangan menyesuaikan dengan para peserta yang juga berasal dari luar kota.

Lapangan yang di gunakan sendiri tidak hanya satu buah lapangan, tapi lapangan yang di gunakan terdiri dari 7 lapangan. 5 di antaranya indoor, dan 2 di antaranya adalah lapangan outdoor.

4 lapangan utama berada dalam satu komplek yang sama, yaitu U-Zhi Gym lapangan ini adalah lapangan indoor. Tapi 3 lapangan lainnya berada di tempat berbeda, 1 lapangan indoor dekat dengan hotel para peserta luar kota. Dan dua lapangan sisanya merupakan lapangan outdoor yang terletak di salah satu pusat olahraga publik.

Letaknya sendiri berada di alun-alun Konoha, pelaksanaan liga sendiri yang letaknya dekat dari sekolah cukup menguntungkan. Mereka masih dapat berseklah seperti biasa, dan berangkat menuju Nazu Gakuen saat mereka pulang sekolah nanti.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Sarah yang memang satu kelas, juga duduk sebangku dengan Hinata.

"Kostum sudah, sepatu dan perlengkapan cadangan sudah, perlengkapan captain sudah, bekal sudah, uang sudah, apa lagi yang kurang?" Tanyanya pada Sarah sambil memperhatikan perlengkapan yang di bawa olehnya.

"Jaket!" Seru Hinata dan Sarah bersamaan.

Yah… Futsal KoGa memang memiliki jaket yang di pakai menutupi jersey mereka, Jaket yang menyerupai sebuah almamater dari bentuknya sekilas, tapi dari segi design bentuknya lebih condong ke arah jaket ketimbang sebuah almamater.

Jaket dengan background biru dongker dengan bordiran 4 huruf capital berwarna kuning terang terjahit manis pada punggung belakang jaket 'FFBS'. Dan bordiran berwarna kuning terang dengan otlline putih bertuliskan kepanjangan dari 4 huruf di atasnya. 'Football Futsal Brother Sister'.

Nama yang amat familiar di kalangan petarung lapangan, tapi ada dua buah nama lagi yang berdampingan satu berada di depannya, dan satu lagi sejajar dengannya. Kurama punggawa futsal Nazu dengan fisik rupawan, dan legenda yang sudah lama tertidur dan di kabarkan sudah terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Entah siapa mereka, tidak ada yang tau pasti.

"Kau sudah dapat selebaran untuk jadwal nanti?" Tanya Hinata pada Sarah.

"Sudah." Jawabnya sambil menunjukkan enam lembar kertas yang di satukan dengan penjepit kertas.

Hinata melihatnya dengan seksama, mulai dari group A tim putra, sampai group E tim putri. Ada satu nama yang mengganjal, nama sebuah sekolah. Yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya,

"Sekolah Penerbangan Kagutsuki?" Tanya Hinata pada Sarah sambil melafalkan nama sekolah tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau itu sekolah macam apa, dan bagaimana tim futsalnya. Tapi yang ku tau, kita harus mewaspadainya, kita tidak tau tim mana yang di maksud oleh Baressi Brother." Ujar Sarah mengambil kembali jadwal pertandingan miliknya.

.

.

.

 _Sekolah Penerbangan Kagutsuki di dirikan pada tahun 19XX oleh pria berkebangsaan Jepang-Jerman, pria ini merupakan salah satu pilot yang cukup terkenal di eranya. Terutama saat bendera Nazi masih berkibar, dan Hitler masih berkuasa._

 _Sekolah ini dahulunya di khususkan untuk para laki-laki saja, dan hanya ada di tingkat perguruan tinggi. Tapi seiring perkembangan jaman, Kagutsuki membuka tingkatan sekolah baru yaitu Chogakko dan Gakuen. Pesatnya dunia pendidikan membuat Kagutsuki membuka cabang lain di jepang._

 _Sampai saat ini setelah lebih dari 80 tahun bergelut di dunia pendidikan Kagutsuki sudah memiliki 120 cabang lebih, yang terdiri dari TK dan sekolah dasar umum, dan SMP dan SMA yang lebih mengarah ke penerbangan. Dan tidak melupakan Sekolah Tinggi Penerbangan yang menjadi dasar berdirinya Yayasan Kagutsuki._

Hinata membaca artikel yang di carinya di internet, kurang. Semua artikel yang sudah di bacanya kurang lengkap, tidak adakah pihak yang berniat mencari tau tentang sekolah ini?

Bahkan halaman web resminya saja di tulis dalam bahasa Jerman bukan Jepang.

"Ahh!" Keluh Hinata.

Informasi tak di dapat, kouta habis pula. Bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga.

.

.

.

 _Saat kabut datang, kepanikan melanda._

 _Saat matahari datang, kebencian terlahir._

 _Saat hujan turun, amarah membuncah._

 _Tapi, saat busur itu muncul._

 _Busur lain pun tercipta._

 _Senyum seindah pelangi._

.

.

Naruto sedang berada di ruang OSIS, ruang yang memang di pergunakan sebagai ruang panitia. Di dalamnya Naruto sedang mempelajari dan melihat jadwal acara pertandingan.

"Jika Kazefield bertemu dengan Iwa Garden School, mungkin hasil akhir akan menjadi… 4-2. Ah tidak! Bisa jadi imbang dan berakhir pada tendangan pinalti, atau mungkin… selisih yang lumayan jauh. Tapi tetap Kafi yang memimpin. Ahh! Mereka membuatku gila!" Ocehan demi ocehan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Dia hanya mencoba menebak siapakah yang dapat masuk di final nanti, akan ada dua tim yang bertemu dengannya di final nanti. Futsal putra dan futsal putri, dua tim berbeda gender yang tidak bisa di remehkan kemampuannya.

"Sekolah Penerbangan Kagutsuki?" Gumam Naruto membaca nama sekolah yang berasal dari Group C.

Kagutsuki

Kagutsuki

Kagutsuki

Nama itu… mencoba mengingatnya, dan kembali pada saat 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan berita menggemparkan 5 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya 2 tahun sebelum keputusan itu mereka ambil.

Menggambil Smartphone miliknya dan segera membuka situs internet, apa lagi kalau bukan google. Situs terpercaya untuk mencari sebuah informasi terbaru, bahkan terlama sekalipun

 _Bone Team memilih vacuum untuk waktu yang tak dapat di pastikan, banyak yang bilang. Mereka akan vacuum selama 5 tahun, atau mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Pasalnya sekolah mereka berada di ambang batas._

 _Sekolah yang tahun ini resmi berusia 56 tahun di kabarkan akan menutup separuh dari cabang yang mereka miliki. Dan kembali vacuum dari dunia pendidikan umum, dan kembali fokus pada dunia penerbangan._

 _Kaget, ya! Sekolah elit yang mampu menyaingi Nazu ini akan di tutup separuh saham, ohh.. jangan bercanda. Mereka terlalu berprestasi jika harus berhenti berkarya sekarang, tapi banyak sumber yang mengatakan bahwa ada campur tangan pihak dalam. Dan kabar ini hanya kebohongan, dan sebagai alasan pengalih perhatian publik._

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tidak ada informasi yang cocok dengan fakta yang sebenarnya, jika memang tidak ada yang akurat. Setidaknya berikan berita atau artikel yang hampir mendekati sebenarnya, walau harus di beri bubuk-bubuk kebohongan sedikit.

Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengklik link website selanjutnya, tapi matanya teruju pada link terkait yang ada di bagian paling bawah halaman inti.

"Skandal yang mengharuskan Kagutsuki di tutup." Alisnya terangkat, skandal? Dia tidak pernah tau Kagutsuki di tutup karena skandal?

 _Kagutsuki adalah sekolah yang mengikat para siswanya untuk terus berkarya demi nama baik sekolah, tidak ada tau pasti kenapa hal ini menjadi sorotan publik . Tapi ada berita simpang siur yang beredar mengatakan bahwa mereka melatih siswanya terlalu keras, bahkan gencar di kabarkan di media massa bahwa ada siswi mereka yang meninggal karena perlakuan melanggar HAM ini._

 _Belum lagi skandal seks bebas yang menjerat sekolah ini beberapa waktu yang lalu, di tambah lagi dengan merosotnya para peserta yang di kirimkan oleh Kagutsuki dalam Olimpiade Nasional. Berita ini semakin di perkuat dengan hal-hal tersebut._

 _Sekolah penerbangan terbaik asuhan keluarga Kaguya ini semakin merosot dengan naiknya Nazu Gakuen sebagai pemenang Olimpiade Sains, di tambah dengan Konoha Gakuen yang mulai berani menunjukkan taringnya di kancah Nasional._

 _Semakin terpuruklah sekolah ini, belum lagi jumlah peserta didik yang masuk ke sana semakin berkurang dengan adanya berita ini._

 _Di kutip dari Media Harian Menteri Pendidikan dan Situs pemantauan Anak Konoha._

Naruto terdiam, memandang langit-langit ruang OSIS. Jika berita ini benar, bagaimana bisa Kagutsuki bangkit kembali? Apa ada seorang promotor yang sudah kelebihan uang sehingga memberikan uangnya untuk Kagutsuki?

Atau mereka mencuri dana yang di sediakan pemerintah bagi sekolah-sekolah Negeri yang memang sudah di sediakan?

"Mencari tau rupanya."

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, pria tinggi berambut perak dengan mata lavender pucat yang tengah berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kami tidak semudah itu jatuh." Ujar sosok itu sarkasme.

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa naik lagi!" Ujar Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ku rasa, ada baiknya Nazu merasakan apa yang dulu pernah Kagutsuki rasakan."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengusik keluargaku!" Bela Naruto.

"Bukan sekarang waktunya, tapi akan ku pastikan itu saat di final nanti." Sosok itu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berusaha menahan emosinya.

Bagaimana? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang dapat muncul di kepala Naruto.

Setan lapangan yang sebenarnya sudah datang, dan mereka siap melahap apa saja yang akan mengganggunya.

Naruto tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang mengganggu jalannya pertandingan nanti, ini mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Iblis. Lucifer yang berkeliaran di dunia nyata.

"Mari kita lihat." Ujar Naruto dengan sapphirenya yang berubah kelam.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang, dan sekarang sebuah lapangan futsal sintesis indoor sudah di penuhi oleh banyak peserta maupun penonton yang ingin melihat jalannya pertandingan. Lapangan yang memiliki kapasitas 5000 orang tersebut sudah di penuhi oleh riuh suara para penonton.

Di bagian tengah lapangan, Naruto dan punggawa Kurama yang lainnya sedang mengkoordinasi pada EO yang bertugas. Wajah mereka semua di cat dengan cat khusus sebatas setengah wajah. Naruto sendiri wajahnya di cat menyerupai rubah dengan otline dasar orenye.

Mengangguk tanda memberi aba-aba pada yang lain, bahwa acara siap di mulai.

JDUAARRR! JDUAARRR! CTASSHH!

Kembang api beraneka warna saling tumpang tindih di langit cerah Konoha, kembang api berwarna ungu dan biru dongker tersebut amat kontras dengan warna cerah pada langit Konoha.

Di tempat lain, Hinata sedang gelisah. Upacara pembukaan sudah di mulai, tapi dia belum juga sampai. Risih rasanya, entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika akan di diskualifikasi dari pertandingan.

Tidak lucu jika pertandingan belum berjalan tapi kita sudah kalah bukan? Setidaknya izinkan dia berjuang sampai perempat final nanti. Dan entah kenapa mendadak motornya tidak bisa di gunakan karena akan di pakai oleh Hanabi untuk sekolah.

"Sial!" Gerutu Hinata, entah ini untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

TIN! TIN!

Sebuah motor sport berhenti di depannya, tidak! Tidak sebuah, melainkan sekelompok.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya seorang pria di dalamnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat sosok di depannya. Iya! Dia yang waktu itu! jerit inner Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, mungkin memang seharusnya." Ujar Hinata menerima tawaran pria tersebut.

Dan mereka pun berjalan pergi menuju tempat pertandingan, tak butuh waktu lama. Mungkin hanya sekitar 15 menit perjalanan mereka sudah tiba di tempat pelaksanaan.

Hinata turun dari motor tadi, membukukkan badan sekilas dan segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan parkir pertandingan. Beberapa temannya yang sudah datang lebih dulu darinya menatap dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung, pasalnya Hinata jarang terlihat dekat dengan pria asing. Dan lagi sejak kapan Hinata sekolah tanpa membawa tunggangan pribadinya?

"Tunggu!" Panggil suara baritone dari arah belakang Hinata.

Melirik sekilas dan memberikan tatapan bertanya, hal wajar yang di lakukan oleh punggawa cantik nan manis ini jika terhadap orang baru.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Hinata." Jawaban singkat dan kembali pergi menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri. Kau bebas memanggilku apa saja!" Teriak pria tadi dari arah belakang Hinata.

Hinata tak menjawab dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya…

.

.

.

 _Saat kabut itu datang, kau menjadi panic._

 _Dan kau bahkan melupakan segalanya._

 _Seakan kau tak bisa melihat, diriku yang berdiri di depanmu._

 _Dengan kesadaran aku melangkah mundur.. pergi menjauh._

.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan pertandingan, dia berjalan mondar-mandir ke beberapa tempat yang memang menjadi titik-titik vital dalam acara ini, tidak boleh ada kesalahan, tidak boleh ada kegagalan, dan tidak boleh ada hal yang melenceng dan keluar dari jalurnya yang sudah di tentukan.

Begitu pikir Naruto, tapi.. itu di luar dugaan. Kala seorang pria datang dengan membawa ancaman bagi keluarganya, itu berita buruk. Belum lagi, sekarang dia melihat pria itu bersama dengan gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi beban pikirannya.

Gadis tomboy yang juga anggota tim futsal Konoha Gakuen, juga gadis dingin yang dia temui saat jam pulang di gerbang Nazu Gakuen.

Entah kenapa dia amat kesal, apa lagi saat pria aneh itu melayangkan senyum aneh ke arah Hinata. Tipuan kuno!

Apa-apaan maksud dari pria itu tersenyum? Menebar pesona hah?!

Hinata melangkah semakin jauh dari arah Toneri, menghampiri kumpulan siswa dan siswi perwakilan dari tim futsal dan beberapa perwakilan bidang lain dari Konoha Gakuen. Hinata terlihat bahagia berkumpul dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Ya… mereka sama-sama berjuang untuk nama baik sekolah mereka dalam ajang ini. Naruto hanya dapat melihat dari jarak jauh, kakinya serasa ingin datang menghampiri dia mencoba menahannya, ia tidak ingin di kira tidak waras akibat ulahnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil sebuah suara lembut dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Apa Senpai?" Naruto berjalan mendekati salah satu alumninya yang juga turut membantu berjalannya acara.

"Tolong kau berikan ini pada salah satu perwakilan dari Konoha Gakuen, ini berisi data-data para perwakilan kontingen sekolah. Ini sangat diperlukan untuk daftar ulang nanti." Ujar alumni tadi sambil menyerahkan form data tersebut.

"Baik senpai." Entah kebetulan dari mana, Naruto tidak bisa menolaknya. Ya… walau terkadang merasa kesal jika harus di jadikan bahan suruhan oleh orang lain, tapi jika ada untungnya kenapa tidak?

Naruto berjalan melangkah menuju arah Hinata dan teman-temannya berkumpul, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Toneri terlihat sedang memandangnya. Naruto yang mengingat kejadian tadi di ruang OSIS langsung memberikan tatapan tidak suka, sedangkan Toneri sendiri hanya memberi tatapan bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf, ini form daftar ulang kalian. Silahkan di isi dan berikan pada panitia yang nanti akan menangani bagian daftar ulang." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan form tadi.

Hinata yang posisinya paling dekat mengambil form tadi, dan membacanya singkat. Sedangkan ada beberapa gadis yang berbasa-basi dengan Naruto berharap pria itu lebih lama lagi bersama mereka.

"Ah dan satu lagi!" Ujar Naruto mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang yang sebelumnya tidak tertarik dengan kedatangannya.

"Akan ku tunggu tim futsal kalian saat di final nanti!" Ujar Naruto memberikan senyum simpul miliknya.

Hinata tertegun, apa Kurama juga menantikan tim dari Konoha Gakuen? Tapi bagaimana bisa.

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya, kami juga berharap seperti itu." Ujar Baressi menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Tapi ku berharap kalian tidak tewas dengan Kagutsuki, mereka amat berbahaya." Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Mereka tidak semudah itu membunuh kami." Ujar Baressi percaya diri.

"Tapi… mereka sudah berubah banyak sejak saat itu. Aku tidak berani menilai seberapa banyak mereka berubah, tapi nama yang terus melekat pada kostum away mereka tetap berpengaruh di lapangan." Jelas Naruto yang terlihat mulai akrab dengan Baressi.

"Mereka baru bangun, dan nyawa mereka belum sepenuhnya terkumpul… hahahaha…" Sindir Baressi di susul gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga, dan kau juga harus melindungi gawang kalian terhadap Iwa Garden. Mereka membawa pasukan baru, mereka tidak terlihat seperti kemarin!" Kali ini Naruto berbicara sambil melirik ke arah tim di belakangnya yang mengenakan Jas Almamater berwarna merah bata dengan list berwarna abu-abu.

Baressi mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, alisnya mengernyit benar apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto. Regenerasi Iwa selalu bisa melebihi para senior-senior mereka. Dan mereka pantas untuk di perhitungkan.

"Kau tidak melihat siapa Keeper kami?" Ujar Baressi melirik dua orang pria dan dua orang wanita yang memakai jersey lengan panjang dengan ban lengan bertuliskan Keeper.

"Kami memiliki 4 buah pagar beton, bahkan dengan eskafator sekalipun kami tidak akan runtuh." Ujar Baressi tetap memandang keempat orang tadi dengan pandangan aneh.

Sedangkan empat orang yang bersangkutan, memandang Baressi dan naruto kesal. Tapi itu semua tidak sinkron dengan mulut mereka, mereka tertawa terbahak terbawa suasana.

"Aku baru mengenal kalian, tapi kalian serupa dengan sekumpulan orang gila yang di pelihara oleh Nazu.." Mereka pun kembali tertawa melupakan status bahwa mereka suatu hari nanti saat di final akan menjadi lawan.

"Mereka bukan orang gila, mereka adalah sekelopok mutan yang gagal.." Celetuk salah satu keeper yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam.

"Kau banyak bicara, Chouji!" Sentak Baressi di susul sindiran dari punggawa-punggawa yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang sekelopok teman dadakannya ini dengan tatapan konyol, dan tidak lupa kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng. Teman-temannya ini benar-benar bisa mengalahkan eksistensi dari sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut perak panjang berjalan memasuki sebuah lorong sebuah gedung, mata hijaunya memandang tajam setiap orang yang di lihatnya. Rahangnya menguat, dan senyum sinis menjadi sebuah nilai tambah tersendiri.

Angkuh.

Ya. Itulah dia, seorang anak dari salah satu pengacara terkenal di kota Kyoto. Ayahnya adalah pengacara dari Sekolah Penerbangan Kagutsuki. Skandal yang berkepanjangan yang melanda sekolah itu 8 tahun terakhir, mau tidak mau membuat yayasan elit itu menyewa pengacara handal untuk mempertahankan yayasan mereka untuk dapat tetap berdiri walau di atas pasir sekalipun.

-BRAAKK-

Pria tadi mendobrak pintu dengan kasar, matanya memicing. Memandang kepala yayasan dengan jajarannya yang tengah mengadakan rapat internal.

"Kalian yang memulai. Maka kalian pula yang harus menentukan akhirnya!" Ujarnya setengah marah.

"Kau tenang saja Kimimaroo… Kami akan tetap berada dalam jalur." Ujar salah satu guru meyakinkan Kimimaroo.

"Kalian hanya meminta untuk mendapatkan kembali hati dan kepercayaan masyarakat. Bukan perkara dari Nazu Gakuen!" Bentak Kimimaroo masuk ke dalam ruang rapat menuju meja kepala yayasan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Tanya Kimimaroo pada yang kepala Yayasan.

Kepala yayasan itu hanya memandang dokumen yang di berikan Kimimaroo dengan pandangan tidak percaya, benar. Kagutsuki tidak akan pernah bangkit jika mereka bermasalah dengan Nazu.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar kepala yayasana memandang dokumen tadi, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya. Anaknya sudah di luar batasan.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini, ini sudah di luar kontrak perjanjian. Jika Nazu menuntut pihak Kagutsuki, kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku dan ayahku sudah lelah menjadi budak kalian, kami akan mencari klien yang lebih konsisten dengan perjanjian di banding dengan kalian!" Ujar Kimimaroo meninggalkan kepala yayasan tadi.

.

.

.

 _Saat Matahari datang, kau membenci kehangatan yang di berikannya._

 _Bahkan kau menyia-nyiakannya, aku cukup paham dengan itu._

 _Dan aku akan terus terbit, sampai hari akhir tiba._

 _Hanya untukmu, rembulanku._

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di bangku panitia, dia sedang memandang laga penyisihan group A. Padahal sekolah yang tidak pernah ia perhitungkan, dapat bermain dengan baik. Waktu 2 kali 10 menit ini terasa lama, lihat saja. Dari awal pertandingan di mulai, sudah terjadi 4 kali tendangan penalty dari kedua belah pihak, dan 3 tendangan pojok. Dan serangan mereka nyaris saja menjebol lawan masing-masing.

PRIIITTT!

Wasit meniupkan pluit tanda permainan usai, pertandingan imbang untuk group A, dan 2-1 untuk group B, 3-0 untuk group C, dan 2-3 untuk group A futsal putri.

Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan! Sekolah yang tidak pernah ia dengar namanya di dunia sepakbola futsal, amat sangat mumpuni untuk dapat bertemu dengan Nazu saat di final nanti.

Bahkan niat awalnya dia di sini hanya untuk mendengarkan music, dan sekedar mencari hiburan dari beberapa tim yang bermain asal. Tapi ternyata kenyataannya sangat di luar dugaan.

Untuk Futsal putri sendiri, Naruto belum bisa tersanjung dengan pertandingan mereka. Dalam satu tim tidak semua pemain memiliki ilmu yang sama tentang sepak bola. Beberapa dari mereka tau asal tentang olahraga ini, ada pula yang asal main. Dia hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja.

Tapi, di kepalanya ada satu beban pikiran.

Kagutsuki

Nama yang sukses membuatnya stress seharian ini, selain Hinata tentunya.

"Semuanya akang bangkit, dan kau akan jatuh terpuruk. Dan dugaanmu tidak akan pernah benar! Tidak akan! Kau akan merasakan semuanya.. semua yang dulu ku rasakan!" Ujar sosok bertudung yang sedari tadi duduk di antara tribun penonton.

To…

...Be…

…Continued

 **PHP fast update?**

Dulu juga sering ngerasaan, dan sering melakukan itu terhadap readers yang baca fic-ku yang lain :'(

 **Someone PoV's itu siapa?**

Sudah terjawab pada chapter ini.

 **Menarik, jarang yang buat fic dengan background futsal putri.**

Ya, hanya sekedar inspirasi. "Unleash Your Imagination" Ingat slogan utama FFn.

Nambah Berita:… Alasan adanya One Word, Say Sorry

 **Tentang Fic "One Word, Say Sorry"**

Fic ini adalah Fic semi real, dengan background yang di ambil dari background Author sendiri yang adalah seorang anggota tim Futsal sekolah. Author hanya berfikir, jika kita membuat fic dengan mengusung nilai romance. Itu mungkin sudah lumayan banyak, Author tidak akan menghilangkan unsur itu. hanya saja, mengemasnya dalam tampilan berbeda.

Author hanya mencoba membuat fantasy nyata, alur yang berdasarkan khayalan. Tapi tetap masuk di akal sehat dan logika manusia. Fic ini lumayan berat, karena sulit untuk mencari konflik yang cocok untuk fic ini. Jadi Author mohon dengan sangat, harap maklumi Author dalam menulis cerita sehingga membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk update. Bahkan lebih dari 1 minggu, untuk sekarang mungkin lebih cepat 1-2 hari dari jadwal masih akan terjadi, tapi untuk kedepannya Author tidak menjamin. Terutama jika sudah memasuki chapter 7 ke atas, kemungkinan Author tidak memberitahukan tanggal pastinya, hanya rentang waktunya saja yang di beritahu.

 **Kenapa Fic yang ini sering update sedangkan yang lain tidak?**

Fic ini merupaka proyek yang lumayan berat untuk Author yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang pemula, Proyek besar lainnya adalah Fic "Best Friend Become Lovers" Berhubung feel untuk fic tersebut hilang, Author mengantikan dengan Fic ini. Dan Author usahakan untuk dapat complete di waktu yang bersamaan, mengingat lamanya rentang waktu Author untuk update di fic tersebut.

 **Kenapa harus Futsal?**

Ini hanya pandangan Author saja, jika basket untuk putra dan putri sudah biasa. Pemikiran dasar Author adalah, bahwa seorang laki-laki adalah pemain sepakbola. Bukan berarti basket adalah permainan female, tidak! Hanya, setelah kekalahan Indonesia dengan Malaysia beberapa tahun yang lalu. Author berfikir, kita punya banyak potensi di bidang sepakbola. Hanya saja pemanfaatannya yang kurang di maksimalkan.

Terimakasih untuk:

 **Tsukikohimechan, Baykugan no Hime, Megane Gals, Dinamrdliana,** Guest **, Yudi Arata**

Untuk chaper depan Author akan mencondongkan sedikit clue kearah Kagutsuki, biar para reader dapat sedikit gambaran tentang siapa yang sesungguhnya dalang dari konflik pertama di fic ini.

Rencananya akan ada 3 konflik pokok yang melibatkan NaruHina… dan beberapa konflik kecil lainnya.

Dan maaf atas keterlambatan update, hp Suna di sita dan gak ada hotspot buat buka internet. Yah… maklumlah, lagi musim ujian.

Di mohon review dari para readers yoooo….

Next update… 20-25 antara itu.

 **Last… time to review…**


	5. Hari Pertama

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 4,547**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Hari Pertama…**

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut perak kecoklatan memandang miris dokumen pemberian dari Pengacara yang di sewa olehnya, ini bisa di bilang sebuah berita buruk. Bagaimana tidak? Salah satu dari putra kembarnya membuat ulah… mendatangi Naruto –putra dari pemilik Nazu Production- dan memproklamirkan sebuah perang secara tidak langsung.

Gila! Ini sudah di luar batasan!

Ashura memijit pelipisnya, oh ayolah… sedikit lagi Kagutsuki akan mendapatkan nama mereka kembali, kenapa harus putranya yang memulai perang?

"Ku harap kau bisa membantuku menyelesaikan ini semua… Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti dirinya… Ku harap kau bisa menjadi adik yang lebih dewasa di banding dengan kakakmu.." Doa Ashura, helaan napas pasrah terdengr jelas di ruangan tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama pertandingan selama full time, mulai pagi hingga malam hari nanti. Naruto sendiri sedang menonton pertandingan antara Kazefield dengan Kagutsuki, dua sekolah yang sama-sama memiliki pamor di bidangnya masing-masing

Kazefield yang merupakan sekolah yang menerapkan system subsidi silang untuk para siswanya, dan Kagutsuki yang merupakan rival abadi Nazu di masa lalu. Dua sekolah yang masing-masing memiliki pamor, dan tentunya.. sama-sama mumpuni di bidang olahraga futsal.

Tapi matanya menatap dua sosok yang amat mirip tak terelakkan, Toneri. Dan salah satunya… mungkin itu saudara kembarnya. Mungkin… itu hanya asumsinya saja.

Dua saudara kembar itu terus menggocek bola bergantian, dan saat hampir sampai di kotak penalty bola itu kembali di rebut oleh pihak lawan. Adegan rebut-dan-di rebut terus berlangsunng secara sengit.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan pertandingan pun berakhir dengan waktu tambahan 2 menit. Tak ada yang berhasil mencetak gol dari pihak mana pun, benar-benar lawan yang imbang. Tapi bukan pertarungan sengit yang ingin dia lihat! Tapi bayangan dari tubuh asli yang tidak pernah terlihat.

Semuanya, dari kedua belah pihak belum sama sekali menunjukkan sifat mereka yang sesungguhnya. Menipu penonton di pertandingan awal, tapi satu yang mencolok dari pihak Kagutsuki. Mereka menatap sengit ke arah kontingen dari Iwa Garden, Wilden School, Dammascus Laboratory, dan terutama Nazu.

Mereka menatap dengan tatapan yang benar-benar amat sulit untuk di jelaskan, seperti salam perjumpaan yang mematikan. Ini masih pertandingan awal, dan Kagutsuki sudah berani bermain mata dengan panas. Apa mereka sudah bosan hidup?!

.

.

.

Setelah pertandingan usai, Toneri pergi menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai pertandingannya. Senyum ramah ditorehkan Toneri untuk Hinata, tanpa menyadari belasan pasang mata yang menatap mereka tidak suka.

.

.

Kini adalah pertandingan antara para punggawa cantik nan tangguh, mereka berasal dari dua sekolah Negeri yang memang tergolong sekolah favorit. Sekolah itu adalah Konoha Gakuen dan lawan mereka, Sekolah Perbankan Konoha.

Pertarungan ini akan berlangsung, dan keduanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang pemain futsal handal. Mereka lebih terlihat sebagai seorang shopaholic yang sedang beradu tatap memperebutkan gaun termahal dan termodis, beberapa dari mereka bahkan terlihat mengerucutkan bibir mereka.

"Datanglah pada Bunda sayang…" Elu Hinata terhadap lawannya.

Yang di ejek hanya diam saja, tidak memperdulikan kalimat lain yang mencemooh tim mereka.

Wasit masuk kedalam lapangan, dan menaruh sebuah bola berwarna oranye dengan corak api hitam dengan lambing Nazu Gakuen di tengahnya. Mengangkat tangan, meminta para perwakilan tim berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Merundingkan sesaat, tim dari Perbankan menerima kesempatan menendang bola lebih dulu. Dua orang gadis cantik berdiri mengarah ke gawang tim Konoha, saling beradu tatap sekilas.

PRIIT!

Bersamaan dengan di tiupnya pluit, bola itu kini berpindah tempat. Meninggalkan poros sebelumnya, mengarah ke arah salah seorang bek dari Perbankan. Dan Ten-Ten dengan cepat melakukan gerakan sleding, dan bola itu tertendang masuk ke wilayah pertahanan lawan. Wajah sang keeper berubah drastic, tidak siap mungkin menerima goal di awal pertandingan? Mungkin.

Ten-Ten menggiring bola tadi menuju gawang lawan, tapi usahanya tidak berjalan mulus, saat hampir masuk ke dalam kotak penalty dia di hadang oleh tim lawan yang lain. Tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya, bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya saja Ten-Ten harus menengadah. Dia terlihat seperti monster batin Ten-Ten kesal.

Tanpa sadar bola di rebut oleh tim lawan, tapi tak semudah itu. Hinata sudah mulai unjuk taring, dia melakukan sleding dan mendibling bola menjauhi lawan yang tadi membawanya.

"Sedikit hiburan mungkin ada bagusnya." Ujarnya menatap bola di bawah pijakkannya.

Melakukan gerakan seperti juggling, memantulkan bola ke atas dengan ujung sepatunya. Dan kemudian di tahan oleh lututnya untuk di pantulkan lebih tinggi lagi, menganggkat bahu seolah dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dan saat bola itu turun jatuh nyaris mengenai kepala indigonya, Hinata sudah lebih dulu meng-heading bola tadi hingga masuk ke gawang lawan melalui celah kaki kanan dan kiri keeper lawan.

Sorak-sorai terdengar di sekitar lapangan.

Hinata menguncir rambut indigonya lebih tinggi lagi, mengambil sebuah bandana sport berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang memang sudah dia sediakan sebelumnya. Dan langsung memakainya, payudaranya yang tidak terlihat menonjol membuatnya hampir menyerupai anak laki-laki.

Mungkin jika kalian melihatnya, kalian akan berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang Uke yang sedang bermain futsal demi Semenya atau… sudah lupakan saja Author yang mulai menggila ini.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 2-1 dan di menangkan oleh tim dari Konoha Gakuen, dan jangan berharap bahwa poin 1 itu mereka dapatkan karena kecerobohan keeper Konoha. Melainkan sebuah kecurangan. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah kerikil di lemparkan kea rah Brenna dan saat itu Brenna spontan menoleh. Dan saat itulah lawan mencetak goal mereka, dan mereka juga mendapatkan kesempatan emas karena tendangan bebas.

"Saat itu situasi menguntungkan mereka, wasit sedang tidak melihat. Coba saja jika wasit melihat, sudah ku jamin mereka akan ku buat tewas mengenaskan!" Seru Hinata mengacungkn tinjunya.

.

.

.

Someone's PoV

Aku melihatnya hari ini, dia cantik, manis. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pria itu, Hinata selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Bukan tatapan cinta, tapi juga bukan tatapan kebencian… seperti-

Tatapan persahabatan-

Aku tidak tau pasti perasaan dia yang sebenarnya, tapi aku hanya ingin satu kepastian. Hinata harus menjadi milikku, cepat atau lambat.

Kini aku berjalan memasuki ruangan persiapan para peserta, ruangan ini hanya di isi oleh perwakilan sekolah saja. Dan aku segera menghampiri seorang gadis yang mewakili sekolahku dalam bidang Mata pelajaran Fisika, ku lihat dia sedang menangis. Entah karena apa?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku mencoba sedikit peduli padanya.

"A-aku gagal… me-mereka jauh melibihi apa yang selama ini aku perkirakan…" Tak ada isak-tangis, ya! Aku mengancamnya untuk tidak menangis di depanku, itu hal yang menjijikan bagiku.

"Sudah, masih ada kesempatan lainnya, Mikha." Ujarku menyemangati.

Wajahnya masih menunduk, tangan porselen itu masih terus menutupi matanya. Dan sekarang dapat dilihat rambut hijau toscanya berantakkan.

Mengangkat dagunya paksa, dan memagut bibirnya sekilas. Dia tampak terkejut, tapi tidak denganku. Ini sudah lumrah bagiku.

Manik keemasannya menatapku seakan bertanya, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Segera bangkit dari posisiku, aku ingin kembali ke rumah dahulu. Ada keperluanku yang tertinggal disana, keperluan untuk boneka ku yang maskulin.

.

.

.

Saat menuju ke parkiran, aku kembali melihatnya dengan pemuda pirang itu. Entah apalagi sekarang?! Dasar penjilat! Mereka seakan ingin memamerkan kedekatan mereka di hadapanku, bosan hidup rupanya. Eh?!

Tanpa sengaja, Putra Mahkota dari keluarga Namikaze itu menyeringai padaku. Baik, sekarang kau menang. Tapi tidak untuk nanti bocah sialan!

Someone's PoV end.

 _Frozen inside without you're, without you're love_

 _Darling, only you are the life among the death…_

 _-Bring Me To Life-_

 _Aku tidak membual, tapi aku memang penipu._

 _Itu adalah fakta._

 _Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta, mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya_

 _Dalam sepi, engkau datang_

 _Beriku kekuatan tuk bertahan_

 _Kau percaya, aku ada_

 _Kau yang aku inginkan selamanya_

 _Kau adalah hatiku_

 _Kau belahan jiwaku_

 _Dan saat aku mati kelak,_

 _Hanya kau orang terakhir yang ingin ku lihat._

 _Tiga sloganmu yang selalu membakar semangatku._

 _Dan itu masih terngiang-ngiang hingga hari ini._

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang ganti perempuan, tak ada senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan, pelatihnya. Baressi, hanya mengharapkan para Sisters-nya untuk menang satu kali pertandingan. Mengingat lawan mereka yang lumayan dapat di perhitungkan.

Dan mereka sudah berhasil mewujudkannya, harapan mereka. Mereka dapat lebih dari ini.

Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tersebut, di dalam masih banyak orang lain. Dan terutama lebih di dominasi oleh para anggota futsal putri yang baru saja melawannya tadi, mereka menatap tidak suka ke arah Hinata.

Cantik, pintar, jago bermain sepakbola futsal, dan… memiliki banyak penggemar 'tak kasat mata' yang menganggumi dirinya. Itulah yang membuat para perempuan yang tengah bersolek itu menatap tidak suka Hinata.

Hinata tak menghiraukan dan langsung masuk menuju bilik ganti yang masih kosong, tak memiliki firasat buruk terhadap semua orang yang berada di luar bilik tersebut.

-5 menit-

Lima menit berselang, Hinata keluar dari bilik ganti. Semua orang tadi sudah pergi, tapi ada bayangan seseorang di luar sana. Tapi siapa? Kenapa tidak masuk saja dari pada harus menunggu di luar sana?

Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan keluar, dan di luar sana. Memang ada yang sedang menunggunya, seorang pria berambut perak panjang. Hampir mirip dengan Toneri. Hanya saja Toneri berambut pendek, dan rambutnya agak 'sedikit' gondrong menurutnya.

"Permainanmu tadi sangat memukau, aku kagum melihatnya." Ujar pria itu memberi pujian.

Tapi bukannya balas bebasa-basi, Hinata hanya membungkuk sekilas, mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan mahluk yang menurutnya asing tadi.

"Hinata!" Teriak seorang laki-laki lagi.

Tapi kali ini dia sedikit mengenal suaranya, walau tidak spesifik.

"Ada apa lagi?!" Tanya Hinata, dari kalimatnya terselip nada tidak suka dengan kedatangan pria aneh ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari Baressi-senpai, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto tak menggubris nada bicara Hinata yang terdengar tidak suka tadi.

"Sana." Jawab Hinata lemah, sambil mengarahkan pupil lavender beningnya ke arah Baressi dan kawan-kawannya berada.

Dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di tempat sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Baressi beberapa waktu yang lalu, Naruto semakin akrab dengan para murid dari Konoha Gakuen. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, gadis itu terkesan cuek padanya. Entah apa alasannya.

Sekarang sudah berselang lima jam sejak pertemuannya dengan Hinata didekat ruang ganti perempuan tadi siang, dan itu adalah saat terakhir di mana dia berbicara dengan Hinata. Selebihnya gadis itu selalu menghindar.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju rombongan Hinata dan para wanita anti-maenstream tersebut.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Singkat, bahkan terlalu singkat.

"Besok kau tidak ada jadwal bertanding kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat jadwal pertandingannya.

Gelengan –"Tidak ada."- dan dua kalimat menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bagus, kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu di KoGa. Kita akan menemui Ayahku." Ujar Naruto dan segera berjalan pergi.

"Hey?!" Tolak Hinata spontan.

"Beliau tidak mau mendengar penolakan Hinata." Ujar Naruto, yang tentunya mutlak.

.

.

.

Konoha, 5:30 pagi.

Hinata sedang mondar-mandir di kamarnya, pagi ini dia akan bertemu dengan Kepala Yayasan Keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki Gakuen. Atau yang lebih di kenal dengan panggilan mereka yakni Nazu Gakuen, entah apa alasan utama yang membuat Hinata merasa nervous bertemu dengan Ayah dari Si Kepala Pirang aneh tersebut.

Hinata hanya berpikir singkat, gerangan apa konglomerat yang masuk ke dalam daftar 50 orang terkaya di dunia memanggil dirinya. Apa mungkin ia memiliki hutang secara tidak langsung? Tidak, bukan itu alasannya! Lalu apa?!

Ketimbang mondar-manidr tidak jelas, Hinata memilih untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk sekolah. Dan juga beberapa peralatan lainnya, dan bahkan dia melupakan satu hal…

Mari kita beri sejenak waktu untuk Hinata mengingat kembali hal apa yang dia lupakan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata memutuskan berangkat lebih awal, mengingat hari ini ada pelajaran Matematika. Bukan masalah jika pelajarannya sulit, tapi adalah siapa yang mengajarnya. Guru yang mengajarnya merupakan salah satu guru yang menyebalkan dan tidak memiliki toleransi sama sekali. Terlambat 5 menit saja di anggap alfa, kelas kotor dihukum membuat soal 50 tiap babnya, dan yang lebih parah. Mereka seisi kelas wajib menyiapkan 1 buah flashdisk dengan kapasitas 64 Giga Bytes yang kabarnya di gunakan untuk mencatat seluruh pelanggaran seisi kelasnya. Apa-apaan hal tersebut?!

Hinata datang menggunakan motor matic miliknya, motor semi-sport tersebut di kendarai dengan kecepatan yang cukup di atas rata-rata. Padahal hari ini dia tidak mungkin datang terlambat, tapi itulah Hinata. Racing adalah hobby-nya selain menjadi seorang pemain sepakbola, dan jangan lupakan hobby-nya sebagai seorang gamers dan hackers.

Hinata hendak ingin memasuki lapangan parkir sekolahnya, tapi entah kenapa pagi ini masih 30 menit lagi hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi pintu gerbang sekarang ini sedang ramai, bahkan untuk menyelip di antara puluhan motor yang biasanya mudah di lakukannya kini menjadi amat sulit. Benar-benar tidak ada celah sama sekali!

Hinata memutuskan memarkirkan motornya pada sebuah bengkel yang memang belum buka pagi itu, mengunci stangnya. Dan berjalan diantara jajaran motor yang benar-benar tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

Menggulung lengan jaketnya, dan menguncir asal rambutnya. Dan jangan lupakan derapan sepatu semi boot yang di kenakannya.

"Hey, kau! Bukankah sudah dilarang untuk tidak menggunakan sepatu itu di lingkungan sekolah?!" Bentak salah satu seniornya yang mengenakan jas OSIS Konoha Gakuen.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Senpai!" Ujar Hinata terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal senpai-nya tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia berada di depan gerbang, saat salah seorang seniornya dari kelas tiga memaksanya untuk melepas sepatu hitam dengan corak merah berbahan dasar kulit tersebut.

"Kau menginginkan sepatu milikku ini senpai? Ambilah, aku masih punya banyak di rumah. Lagi pula, ini koleksi terburuk yang ada di lemari koleksiku." Ujar Hinata bergerak melepas sepatu miliknya, dan disusul dengan sepatunya yang di lemparkan ke dalam sebuah keranjang yang berisi sepatu yang ada di luar ketentuan sekolah.

Sekitar sepuluh langkah Hinata menepi, dan melihat kebelakang. Tatapannya bersiborok dengan salah seorang senpai yang dia ketahui kurang senang padanya, mengendikkan bahunya singkat. Dengan sigap Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam transparan, di dalam tas tadi terlihat tiga pasang sepatu berbahan dasar kulit dengan warna dominan berbeda dengan torehan corak hitam yang membuatnya semakin terlihat indah.

"Aku masih memiliki 3 pasang, dan 5 pasang di bawah jok motorku. Dan 1 yang sudah kalian sita tadi, menurut kalian mana yang harus aku pakai lebih dahulu?" Tanya Hinata mengangkat tas jinjing miliknya, disusul dengan beberapa kekehan yang terdengan dari luar pagar.

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan memakai sebuah sepatu yang ku dapatkan dari Neverland, sepatu yang di dedikasikan untuk mendiang Michael Jackson. Dan di dominasi warna merah terang kesukaanku, dengan torehan tanda tangan Robin Van Persie di sisi dalamnya." Oceh Hinata samba mengeluarkan sepatu yang sedang di deskripsikan olehnya.

Dengan sigap Hinata memakai sepatunya-

"Indah bukan?"

-tanyanya meminta komentar dari para OSIS yang di buat 'geregetan' oleh tingkahnya.

"Sudah drama paginya?" Tanya suara baritone dari arah belakangnya.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tidak suka memandang sapphire Naruto datar.

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu, manis?" Tanya Naruto mengeluarkan kalimat ajiannya.

"Tch, terserahlah." Ujar Hinata mengikuti Naruto yang melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akomi?!" Pekik Hinata mengingat nasib motor maticnya.

"Sudah ikut saja!" Naruto tanpa permisi langsung menyeret Hinata menuju mobilnya.

Sedangkan Hinata jangan ditanya, wajahnya sudah terlipat 8 lipatan tidak beraturan. Salahkan saja Naruto yang main asal seret terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil mereka hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, Naruto sibuk dengan mengemudinya. Dan Hinata sibuk membuka level baru dalam game Geometri Dush yang sedang menjadi tranding topic di sekolahnya.

Naruto sendiri menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang lambat, dia enggan terburu-buru datang tepat waktu menemui Ayahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa itu tidak terlalu penting untuk di perioritaskan. Dasar Naruto durhaka.

.

.

.

"Kembalikan!" Bentak Hinata mencoba merampas kembali handphone miliknya, tapi sayang. Pergerakkannya terhalang oleh sabuk pengaman yang digunakan olehnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke arah belakang tubuhnya sehingga susah diraih oleh Hinata, dan Naruto sendiri memilih tetap fokus pada jalanan yang sedang dilalui olehnya. Hinata sudah mulai berhenti melancarkan agresinya, dia sekarang lebih memilih menatap ke arah luar kaca jendela mobil Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, hmmm… menghack handphone Hinata sedikit tidak salah bukan? Sesekali, kapan lagi dia bisa mengutak-atik handphone wanita cantik nan pandai mengolah Si Bundar berkulit.

Wanita yang pertama kali dapat mengacuhkan semua yang di milikkinya, unik. Itulah yang menjadi alasan Naruto balas berbuat sesuatu yang 'sedikit' atau mungkin mengusik keseharian Hinata.

Paling tidak membuat sebuah ciri khas yang membuatnya berbeda dari laki-laki yang pernah di temui oleh Hinata selain dirinya, tertarik. Itulah deskripsi yang tepat mengenai keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Banyak temannya bilang, bahwa perempuan tomboy sangat amat sulit untuk ditaklukan. Butuh waktu setengah dari sisa umur dari laki-laki yang melakukannya, tapi jika mereka sudah berhasil menaklukannya. Maka mereka akan mendapatkan 'perlakuan' limited edition dari perempuan dengan penampilan fisik menyerupai seorang laki-laki ini.

Naruto hanya penasaran ini nyata, atau hanya sekedar sebuah tipuan? Mungkin sekarang dia berani berteriak bahwa dia jatuh hati pada Ujung Tombak nan cantik di sisinya sekarang.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang Namikaze Uzumaki Production Office, sebuah komplek perkantoran yang terdiri atas 4 bidang tersendiri. Pendidikan, perusahaan, asuransi, dan jangan lupakan Nami-Uzu sebagai Agen Produser terbesar di Jepang.

Menuju sebuah bangunan yang dominan terbuat dari kaca, dengan design didalamnya yang memiliki corak berwarna. Indah. Dan saat masuk, kalian akan makin tertegun melihatnya. Dinding-dinding pembatas yang terbuat dari papan kayu yang di penuhi oleh gambar doodles art, grafitty, kaligrafi, kriptografi, dan banyak karya seni lainya. Dan jangan lupakan Mascot dari Negeri Matahari terbit ini, anime.

Berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang di batasi oleh papan kayu bergambar aneh, bagaimana tidak. Gambar tersebut terdiri atas bangunan abstrak yang membentuk menjadi sebuah gambar seperti wajah seorang wanita

"Apa Ayahmu menyukai Salvador Dalli?" Tanya Hinata berjalan perlahan sesekali mengelus gambar yang ada di papan kayu tersebut.

"Kau mengidolakan Dalli?" Tanya naruto berhenti melangkah dan memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang terkesima melihat gambar yang memang terinspirasi dari salah satu seniman Dunia.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya anggukan saja yang dia berikan sebagai jawaban. Naruto maju mendekati posisi Hinata sekarang.

"Aku lebih suka terhadap Doodlling, atau teknik Prespektif dan Cubisme." Ujar Naruto berdiri di samping Hinata.

Hinata beralih menatap Naruto, bagaikan slow motion teori geografi Big Bang. Yang sedang melanda Bintang Lavender dan Sapphire yang mengakibatkan planet baru, atau mungkin teori Nebula.

 _Teori Big Bang, teori yang masih sanggup bertahan sampai detik ini._

 _Selain teori Nebula tentunya._

 _Fakta mengenai teori Big Bang sendiri amat banyak._

 _Di antaranya adalah pergerakkan antara galaksi yang saling menjauhi._

 _Bukankah setiap kali ledakkan terjadi kedua benda yang menjadi pemicunya akan berhamburan dan saling menjauh?_

 _Tapi, apa jika saat ini meledak dan pemicunya adalah kau sendiri, apa kau juga akan pergi menjauh?_

 _Aku tau Matahari memang panas, dan aku bisa mati di buatnya._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku terpesona, dan… dan aku… aku menginginkan kehangatan yang dia punya._

 _Sekalipun jika dengan demikian aku akan mati, mati dan cahayaku akan redup._

 _Dan mungkin aku akan menjadi sebuah planet yang hanya dapat mengandalkan cahayanya saja mungkin._

 _Teori Cinta._

 _Terserah kalian jika kalian mengiraku gila, tapi itulah fakta yang kalian lihat._

 _Teori Big Bang menyatakan bahwa ada dua buah bintang besar, ah tidak! Aku tidak ingat jelas._

 _Intinya mereka berdua adalah pusat dari segala yang ada disekitar mereka, sejujurnya orang yang membuat teori itu sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Bagaimana tidak, coba saja kalian para remaja yang sedang memasuki masa pendewasaan dan sudah terlepas dari masa pubertas. Pasti kalian akan mengerti, bahwa yang menemukan dan mengemukakan teori Big Bang sedang di landa ombak kasmaran._

 _Mungkin teori itu adalah penggambaran seberapa bahagia si ilmuan merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, indahnya di cintai, terutama dengan gadis yang memang sudah di incarnya._

 _Bahkan penggambaran ini lebih berlebihan dari apa yang di ucapan Ayahku pada Ibuku setiap pagi._

 _Dan jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian boleh datang ke rumahku dan menginap._

 _Maka kalian akan melihat drama picisan murahan yang tersaji setiap saat di rumahku!_

 _Nanauna._

"Itu adalah sebuah tulisan tangan buatan putraku, dia terlalu lama melajang sehingga dia menjadi terlalu hyperbola dalam menggambarkan sesuatu." Ujar seseorang yang berada di depan pintu masuk ruangan sambil menunjuk deretan kata-kata sastra tadi.

"Hei! Bisa Ayah diam? Ayah mengotori pikirannya Ayah…" Rengek Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan Minato, dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam melihat tingkah 'sopan' Naruto terhadap Ayahnya.

Hinata yang masih bingung langsung dirangkul oleh Minato untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangannya, Hinata sempat takjub beberapa saat. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan ini di penuhi foto-foto liburan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Foto yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Yang Hinata tau, para artis atau konglomerat sering melakukan perceraian dengan pasangan mereka. Dan Hinata berpikir demikian terhadap orang tua Naruto.

"Ayah! Jangan merangkul Hinata seperti itu!" Sentak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Itu salahmu menolak memiliki adik, jika saat itu kau menerima untuk memiliki adik. Mungkin saat ini adikmulah yang Ayah rangkul." Sanggah Minato yang tidak terima dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Atau jangan bilang kalau dia ini kekasihmu?" Tanya Minato memberikan lirikan jahil pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak" Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Wajah Minato merah seketika, bibirnya ia katupkan kuat-kuat. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata hanya mampu saling melempar pandang, mereka bingung ada apa gerangan Direktur yang sering meminta dirinya di panggil Baginda ini menjadi seperti anak kecil.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA…" Tawa menggelegar Minato terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangannya.

"Mulut kalian bilang tidak, tapi tubuh kalian?" Tanya Minato memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

"Ayolah, umurku sudah 45 tahun. Dan aku sudah berpacaran dengan 4 wanita, dan Kushina adalah yang kelima sekaligus yang terakhir! Aku pernah merasakan saat-saat seperti kalian, jadi jangan pernah menyangkal, okay?" Tanya Minato dengan nada berwibawanya kembali.

Sedangkan reasksi dari para muda-mudi di ruangan itu, Naruto yang mendengus kesal. Dan Hinata yang berlalu dengan membuang muka ke arah berlawanan dari Naruto dan Minato.

"Baik, Naruto! Aku menyuruhmu mengajak Hinata pagi ini ke divisi pusat, aku ingin dia menjadi Nambas bersama denganmu." Ujar Minato memulai perbincangan seriusnya.

"Akh! Maaf memotong, apa itu Nambas?" Tanya Hinata yang kurang mengerti dengan bahasa yang di gunakan oleh Minato.

"Nambas adalah sebutan untuk sepasang pria dan wanita yang menjadi duta pemuda dibidang kesehatan jasmani dan rohani yang dibina di bawah naungan Nazu Production, berhubung kalian menggeluti bidang yang sama ku rasa tidak sulit untuk kalian mengakrabkan diri. Dan mungkin kalian memang sudah akrab sebelumnya." Minato membungkuk mengambil sebuah map kerja miliknya yang di simpan di laci meja kerjanya.

"Tugas Nambas adalah dengan merangkul para kaum marjinal yang tidak seberuntung kalian, untuk hal ini aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan pencitraan. Ini murni berhubungan dengan kemanusiaan." Sambung Minato tersenyum.

"Bukankah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kemanusiaan hanya dapat di pertahankan dan diselesaikan bersama mereka yang memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan yang tinggi? Jadi aku membutuhkan para pemuda seperti kalian." Ujar Minato sambil memberikan sebuah map dengan 500 lembar kertas berukuran folio kosong.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung kenapa dia di berikan 500 lembar kertas HVS berukuran folio, dan... kosong.

"Aku tidak tau, insting remaja kalian yang akan membuat kertas HVS itu memiliki goresan didalamnya." Ujar Minato di akhiri dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Dan apa pula yang harus mereka kerjakan sekarang?! Teriak inner mereka menjerit dan meronta tidak terima.

-pria dan wanita, pria dan wanita, pria dan wanita, pria dan wanita.- Mereka berdua secara bersamaan didalam hati dan tidak di sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu di waktu yang hampir berbarengan.

"Maaf, apa mungkin-bfft!-"

"Baik kami akan segera melaksanakan tugas kami secepatnya!" Ujar Naruto semangat dan segera menyeret Hinata keluar dari ruangan laknat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Bentak Hinata sekeluarnya mereka.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia terus mondar-madir sambil membelakangi Hinata, merasa di acuhkan dan diabaikan. Hinata langsung berjalan hendak menhadap Naruto.

Naruto terlihat memejamkan matanya, dan tangan kirinya menyentuh pelipisnya. Masih dengan keadaan modar-mandir tanpa menyadari keberadaan Hinata di depannya.

Dan tangan kanannya berada-

'ASTAGA!' Pekik Hinata di dalam hati, bagaimana tidak.

-tangan kanan Naruto berada di area vital laki-laki, dan Naruto sedang menyentuh benda kecil nan berbahaya tersebut. Sesekali Naruto terlihat meremasnya, entah kenapa Hinata tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan satu lagi yang dia sadari, di dalam celana blue jeans yang Naruto kenakan seperti ada sebuah bola yang menggembung di dalamnya. Dan Hinata tau pasti benda apa itu.

"Jangan terus memandangnya, lebih baik kau pergi keparkiran dan kendarai mobilku. Aku akan kesana kurang dari 5 menit." Ujar Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Hinata, dan langsung bergegas pergi.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah di tempat parkir sekarang, dan ini sudah 15 menit dari waktu terakhir kali dia dan Naruto janjian, kemana laki-laki itu? Tanya Hinata.

Mengingat sebuah 'mahluk mutan' yang di edo tensei secara mendadak, Hinata menjadi paham kemana Naruto melangkah pergi. Kamar mandi atau toilet umum misalnya? Dan sekarang wajah Hinata memerah dibuatnya.

"Kau boleh jalan sekarang." Ujar Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk kemobil.

Dia sekarang duduk di deretan kursi jok yang paling belakang, tanpa memperdulikan lagi Hinata menuruti dan melaju dengan kecepatan rendah. Mengingat bahwa dia masih baru dalam mengendarai mobil.

Sesekali di intipnya Naruto melaui spion tengah, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia.

Sekarang Naruto tengah terpejam akibat sensasi yang di buat oleh tangannya sendiri, dan sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan nama seseorang yang tidak dapat Hinata dengar. Tubuhnya serasa panas, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya berada dalam jarak yang amat dekat dengan pria yang sedang terangsang.

CTAKKK

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah belakang, Hinata kembali melirik melaui spion tengah apa yang terjadi dibelakang sana. Ternyata adalah Naruto yang beru saja membuang sebuah botol plastic sembarangan di tengah jalan.

"Lain kali jika kau melakukannya ada baiknya dengan laki-laki!" Seru Hinata saat Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di jook samping kemudi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku menyukai YAOI dibanding dengan yang STRAIGHT." Ujar Hinata terlalu polos.

To

Be

Continued

Ini baru permulaan kisah hentai NaruHina, disini Author akan masukin chapter full hentai. Tapi gak sekarang, ini baru awal ketertarikan mereka berdua.

Dan untuk kejelasan hubungan NaruHina sendiri akan mulai jelas sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter ini, dan chapter ini adalah jalan masuk menuju hubungan mereka yang makin fluff mungkin

Untuk 3 konflik pokok, Suna buka kesempatan untuk para readers member masukan. Berikut beberapa kategori yang Suna siapkan dan bisa dipilih via review maupun PM.

1\. Konflik asmara

2\. Konflik eksternal (Nazu Vs Kagutsuki, Naruto Vs Mr. X, dan konflik lain yang diluar konflik asmara tapi bersenggolan dengan asmara tokoh utama)

3\. Konflik dukungan (contoh, teman-teman Naru yang tidak setuju kalau Naru bersama dengan Hina, dan sebaliknya, atau dalam bentuk dukungan lainnya)

4\. Konflik pandangan (konflik ini gak berat, cuma jadi tambahan aja. Konflik ini dalam bentuk keraguan tokoh utama.)

5\. Konflik sporty (konflik dilapangan hijau yang melibatkan kisah asmara tokoh utama)

6\. Konflik terakhir yang Suna siapin itu konflik keluarga, jadi sejenis masalah keluarga yang nimpa salah satu dari kedua tokoh utama kita ini.

Sekian opsi dari Suna, jika ada tambahan bisa dimasukkan dipm maupun review. Terimakasih

Balasan review chapter 3

Balasan review chapter 4

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan Suna update tanggal 10 November 2015 malam, berhubung siangnya Suna keluyuran didunia nyata. Maka semua fic Suna akan Suna tetapkan update malam, yah… hitung-hitung nemu fic yang asem-asem hehe...

Chapter depan full NaruHina

Maaf kalau hari ini Suna update telat…

Gomen


	6. Studio Photo

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 3,046**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Studio Photo**

Sekepergian mereka dari Official Nazu, mereka segera bergegas pergi menuju studio yang digunakan untuk foto mereka nantinya. Mereka tidak hanya bekerja dilapangan, tapi mereka juga akan menjadi model tambahan Nazu Production.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata terus serius dengan jalanan yang dilaluinya, maklum saja. Hinata masih belum mahir dalam berkendara, ditambah perjalanan mereka yang tidak sebentar. Sekarang sudah 45 menit kepergian mereka dari Official Nazu, tapi mereka tidak kunjung sampai ditempat.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang asik dengan smartphonenya. Posisi smartphonenya yang dibuat landscape, hanya ada 2 opsi. Dia sedang bermain game atau, menonton video.

"Akh, shit!" Umpat Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya melirik sekilas melalui spion tengah, Naruto terlihat sedang menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Dan handphonenya yang diaacuhkan begitu saja, ada apa gerangan ini?!

"Video apa itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil memelankan laju mobil Naruto mengingat dia berkendara sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ujar Naruto dan maju hendak pindah ke jook disamping kemudi.

"Katakan, atau aku rampas!" Ancam Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto kebelakang.

Naruto mendelik sekilas, dan kemudian menyerahkan smartphonenya pada Hinata. "Pindah, biar aku yang kemudikan mobilnya." Ujar Naruto setelah Hinata menerima handphonenya.

Hinata diam tak bersuara kala ia melihat video apa yang baru ditonton oleh Naruto, matanya terus memperhatikan adegan yang terjadi dilayar handphone Naruto.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan video ini?" Tanya Hinata tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku, aku hanya mencuri dari teman sebangku-ku." Ujar Naruto datar.

Hinata memeluk handphone touch screen tadi, matanya melotot dengan taburan blink-blink di sekitar area retina lavendernya.

"Boleh aku pinta?" Tanya Hinata memohon.

"Hhh… untuk apa? Video itu diperuntukkan untuk laki-laki, apa kau punya kelainan eh?" Tanya Naruto melirik Hinata.

"Bukan begitu… aku perlu ini dipertandingan selanjutnya…" Ujar Hinata mengeluarkan Puppy eyes no Jutsu miliknya.

"Terserah, itu pola yang amat sulit. Aku tidak berani menjamin kau bisa menerapkannya, bahkan aku saja memerlukan waktu 2 minggu untuk mempelajari 1 bagian pola. Dan aku gagal." Jelas Naruto.

"Itu karena kau bodoh!" Ujar Hinata spontan.

"Memangnya kau bisa?!" Tanya Naruto nyaris membentak Hinata.

"Jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya untuk apa aku bicara, lagi pula. Pria memang egois tidak mau mengalah pada wanita, kalian selalu merasa lebih hebat dari kami. Memangnya jika kalian hebat kalian bisa hidup soliter hah? Kalian tetap saja mengandalkan wanita, baik ibu maupun istri, kekasih atau siapapun. Intinya pria adalah mahluk manja!" Ujar Hinata panjang lebar dan keluar dari topik utama.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar, wanita disebelahnya ini benar-benar membuat segala isi perut dan otaknya teraduk secara kasar dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika didekat wanita ini.

"Itu terserah denganmu, wanita juga butuh pria bukan?" Tanya balik Naruto memberikan tatapan meremehkan.

Hinata membuang muka, dia sudah tidak perduli lagi pada topik yang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Intinya dia ingin segera pulang dan bermain game kesayangannya, mungkin hari ini akan berjalan amat panjang. Atau mungkin tanpa akhir sama sekali?

Mereka akhirnya tiba setelah perjalanan selama 1 jam 20 menit, ah… yang benar saja. 30 menit mereka lalui dengan perang dingin.

"Naruto-sama, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Ayame-san didalam." Ujar salah satu penjaga pintu masuk studio photo tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa berucap dan segera masuk menuju tempat orang yang sudah menunggunya tadi.

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Naruto saat sudah masuk kedalam ruangan milik Ayame.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak terlambat? Itu kebiasaanmu kan?" Tanya Ayame tanpa memalingkan matanya dari layar monitor komputernya.

"Berisik!" Gumam Naruto nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ini!" Ujar Ayame sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berisi agenda foto mereka, jadwal kegiatan seminggu kedepan, dan beberapa tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan selama menjadi Nambas.

"Tugas kalian mudah, isi 1 rim kertas yang sudah di berikan sesuai dengan urutan materi agenda yang sudah disiapkan. Aku ingin kalian membuat rangkuman bersama, aku tidak ingin kalian bekerja sendiri. Apapun rangkuman yang kalian buat, itu murni hasil dari kesepakatan kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin kalian memiliki pendapat yang berbeda dalam catatan kalian itu, buat sekompak mungkin mengerti?!" Ujar Ayame sedikit memicingkan matanya, terutama dengan Naruto. Dia tau, pasti anak itu akan mengandalkan Hinata saja.

"Hn," Ujar Naruto mengambil map tadi dan langsung berjalan keluar, sedangkan Hinata hanya diam dan menatap bingung Naruto yang sudah melangkah pergi.

"Hyuuga-san." Panggil Ayame lembut, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Ya?" Sahut Hinata.

"Aku mohon, kau atur bocah besar itu. Semua kendali ku serahkan padamu." Ujar Ayame.

"Ku usahakan!" Setelah itu, Hinata langsung pergi menyusul Naruto, mungkin anak itu ada diparkiran.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ujar Naruto panik

"Kau ini kenapa?" Celetuk Hinata yang baru tiba diparkiran.

"Semua materi yang ditugaskan tidak ada yang kumengerti sama sekali!" Rengek Naruto setengah histeris.

Hinata segera merampas map yang digenggam Naruto, dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Naruto. Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan segera mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam mobil. Dia tidak mengerti, ini mobilnya, dan dia yang lebih tua. Kenapa jadi dia yang dikendalikan oleh bocah tomboy ini?

.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah kolong jembatan, dan sekarang sudah nyaris tengah hari dan mereka belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Mereka sudah tidak memikirkan diri mereka lagi, tugas sudah menguasai mereka.

"Untuk apa kita disini?" Ujar Naruto yang merasa tidak ada tugasnya dia disini sekarang.

"Dimana lagi kita akan menemukan kaum marjinal dengan mudah kalau bukan dikolong jembatan?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Oh ayolah, di Tokyo akan sulit mencari kaum marjinal. Apa lagi di kolong jembatan, mereka sudah memiliki tempat khusus." Sambar Naruto dengan nada mutlak.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah tau itu, aku tinggal di Tokyo sudah lebih dari 10 tahun. Dan aku banyak tau tentang kota ini! Dan aku tanya padamu, jika tempat yang disediakan pemerintah berada disudut kota. Apa kau mau membawa mobilmu kesana, dan kau ingin membuat mobilmu hancur tergores dengan tembok perumahan kumuh yang ada disana?" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar dan disusul gelengan kencang dari Naruto.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, cepat parkirkan mobilmu di SPBU sana!" Titah Hinata mutlak.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju pemukiman para kaum marjinal disudut kota. Mereka berjalan melalui gang sempit dan tentunya amat tidak tertata, sekalipun Tokyo adalah kota elit. Tapi tetap saja ada sisi dimana kaum bawah menetap dan memberi kesan berantakkan pada kota tersibuk nomor 3 di dunia ini.

Beberapa kali terdengar decihan dari bibir Naruto, dia amat tidak suka dengan pemandangan menjijikan didepannya. Apa juga mau Ayahnya, menyuruh dia melakukan hal aneh semacam ini?!

Kenapa pula harus dia? Apa tidak ada orang lain di Nazu yang sedang menganggur, Menma misalnya. Jika hal yang dikerjakannya lebih 'steril' dia tidak keberatan, tapi ini menyangkut rumah kumuh. Biarpun Naruto sering bergaul dengan kelas menengah kebawah, setidaknya derajat mereka lebih tinggi dari para marjinal yang hendak ditemui Naruto sekarang.

Asik melamun, Naruto tidak sadar jika dia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Matanya terbelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak. Hinata sedang berdiri dan menggendong sepasang anak kembar, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Hinata dengan berani menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mereka. Oh ayolah… apa kau tidak takut jika kau tertular penyakit yang mereka idap, eh?

Naruto nyaris saja memekik tidak suka saat melihat pemandangan itu, tapi ada hal yang aneh. Dia nyaman melihat Hinata menggendong anak-anak kembar itu, seperti ada yang menghangatkan hatinya. Dan dia suka jika Hinata melakukannya, ada rasa tidak mau menyuruh Hinata menurunkan anak kembar itu dari gendongannya.

Tanpa sadar pun Naruto tersenyum pada seorang anak yang tengah menatapnya takut, entah takut karena Naruto adalah orang baru atau mungkin cara Naruto menatap mereka yang membuat mereka ketakutan.

Dan sejujurnya, Naruto juga tidak tau mengapa ia tersenyum pada anak tadi. Bibirnya melengkung tanpa dia kendali, karna dia sudah terlanjur tersenyum. Dia pun melangkah menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Kenapa kau takut, hm?" Tanya Naruto berusaha ramah terhadap anak tersebut.

Gelengan, "A-aku tidak takut, aku… aku hanya… m-malu." Ujar anak itu sambil melangkah mundur bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tanaman yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar, wajahnya berpaling kebelakang menatap Hinata yang sedang menggendong anak lain. Tersenyum simpul dan kembali menghadap anak yang malu-malu tadi.

"Untuk apa kau malu, kau 'kan pakai baju. Jadi tidak perlu malu!" Seru Naruto dengan nada ramah dan berjalan peralahan mendekati anak tadi.

"Aku malu karena pakaianku jelek, pakaian Onii-san bagus." Jawab anak itu jujur.

"Baju ini kau bilang bagus? Baiklah, akan ku buat baju ini menjadi jelek!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang bisa dibilang sedikit ketus.

Naruto berjalan kearah salah satu pot yang baru saja disiram, menyentuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan melulurinya kebaju yang dia kenakan. Setelah dia merasa bajunya cukup kotor, dia berjalan mendekati anak tadi.

"Apa baju ini sudah cukup jelek? Jika sudah, apa boleh aku berteman denganmu?" Tanya Naruto ramah.

Anak itu berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sorot matanya masih tersirat ketakutan matanya tak berani menatap wajah Naruto. Tapi kakinya terus berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku?" Tanya anak itu lugu.

"Tidak!" Jawab Naruto pasti. Dan tangan kekarnya berusaha menggendong anak itu, tubuhnya amat ringan. Bagai menggendong sekantung kapas.

"Banyak yang takut mendekatiku, mereka bilang aku sangat menjijikan. Bahkan ada yang pernah menyuruh ibu kepala untuk mengusirku, tapi ibu kepala tidak mau menuruti kata-kata orang itu." Ujar anak itu sambil menahan tangis.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanya Hinata yang baru datang sambil mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Namaku, Amaru." Ujar anak itu.

"Baiklah Amaru, kau mau menunjukkan pada kami dimana teman-temanmu yang lainnya?" Tanya Hinata ringan.

Amaru tak menjawab, dia mengangguk. Jari telunjuk kecilnya menunjukkan arah dimana teman-temannya yang lain berada, salah satu tangannya yang bebas merengkuh kuat leher Naruto. Seakan hanya itu pegangan terakhir yang mampu menyelamatkan hidupnya jika ada gempa atau tsunami melanda.

Naruto yang merasakan tangan kecil Amaru hanya terkekeh ringan, dan Hinata yang awalnya ikut tertawa menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Oi bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bajumu?! Kau seperti bocah yang tidak memiliki mainan lain saja selain lumpur?!" Pekikkan kecil Hinata saat melihat betapa kotornya baju Naruto.

"Amaru tidak mau aku dekati jika pakaianku masih bersih, dia bilang kalau dia malu." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan kronologi mengapa pakaiannya bisa kotor karena lumpur.

Hinata hanya menghela napas sebentar, matanya kembali menatap tubuh kurus Amaru. Ingin sekali bertanya, tapi dia takut kalau kata-katanya melukai hati Amaru. Dia tidak tega jika ada seorang anak kecil yang menangis, apa lagi jika anak itu dalam keadaan ringkih seperti Amaru sekarang ini.

"Berhenti!" Seru suara kecil Amaru.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan dalam kecepatan yang terbilang cukup cepat langsung berhenti secara spontan. Matanya menatap Amaru heran, beralih dari Amaru. Dia mentap sekitarnya dan benar, disini ada banyak anak-anak dari rentang umur 3-12 tahun dengan pakaian kurang layak. Wajah mereka amat kotor, dan tak jarang dari mereka yang memiliki luka karena penyakit gatal-gatal. Atau mungkin karena hal lainnya.

Suasana yang awalnya ricuh, sekejab diam dan sunyi. Mereka semua menatap heran kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata, terutama Amaru yang sedang digendong oleh Naruto. Tatapan kebencian langsung menyerbu Naruto Hinata dan juga Amaru, Amaru yang tahu itu semua karena dirinya langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik curug leher Naruto.

Dari dalam rumah tua disana ada seorang ibu paruh baya yang sedang mengintip kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata, dengan langkah ragu. Dia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, tersenyum simpul dia yakin Naruto dan Hinata tidak ada maksud jahat datang kesini.

"Maaf, ada keperluan apa kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Ibu tadi sopan.

"Kami datang untuk mengajarkan anak-anak ini, Bu." Jawab Hinata cepat sebelum Naruto buka mulut.

"Kami adalah perwakilan dari Nazu Ambassador, kami datang untuk menjalankan tugas pertama kami. Kami ditugaskan untuk merangkul kaum marjinal, dan sebagai awal. Kami ingin merangkul anak-anak seperti mereka." Ujar Naruto memperjelas maksud kedatangannya.

"Ahh… aku mengerti. Kau pasti putra dari Namikaze-sama, tak ku sangka kau mau datang ketempat kumuh seperti ini. Maaf jika kau merasa kurang nyaman dengan tempat ini." Ujar Ibu Kepala dengan nada sedih.

"Kami bekerja atas dasar profesionalitas, bukan demi pencitraan pihak lain. Kami melakukannya atas dasar kemanusiaan dan atas dasar hati nurani kami." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Ibu kepala tadi tersenyum simpul, 'tak menyangka ada sepasang muda-mudi dari kalangan atas mau datang ke yayasannya. Apa lagi dengan tujuan anak-anak asuhannya. Sungguh amat teramat senang dia mendengarnya. Bahagia, tentu! Kapan lagi akan ada yang perduli dengan anak-anak ini?

"Berapa lama kalian akan mendampingi anak-anak ini?" Tanya Ibu kepala sambil mengajak mereka masuk menuju ruang tamu yayasan.

"Kami belum menentukan kapan kami akan menyelesaikan tugas kami disini, dan sejujurnya kami tidak memiliki _deadline_ untuk tugas kami." Ujar Naruto membuat suasana yang sebelumnya canggung menjadi lebih bersahaja.

"Ah… baiklah aku dapat mengerti, sebelumnya aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku. Aku adalah Itsuma, kalian boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Ibu kalau kalian mau." Ujar Itsuma ramah.

"Maaf, apa boleh kami mengajari anak-anak itu sekarang? Hari sudah siang, dan ada kegiatan lain yang harus kami lakukan." Ujar Hinata yang sudah mulai serius dengan tujuannya datang kesini.

"Ah… tentu saja, kalian bisa memulainya sekarang. Tunggu disini, dan aku akan pergi sebentar memanggil anak-anak itu."

.

.

.

Sekepergian Ibu Itsuma, Naruto dan Hinata terlingkup dalam keheningan. 'Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan apapun. Mereka hanya saling terdiam, Naruto ang terduduk dengan kepala menengadah, dan Hinata yang diam dengan _Criminal Case_ -nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Naruto merobek tirai pembatas diantara mereka.

"Yang mana?" Tanya balik Hinata masih sibuk dengan bab barunya dalam game tersebut.

"Saat kau menggendong anak-anak tadi, dan kau menciumi hidung mereka." Jelas Naruto, yang langsung mempertegak posisi duduknya.

"Oh, yang itu! Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, jadi aku langsung seperti tadi." Ujar Hinata masih 'tak berpaling dari layar smartphonenya.

"Apa kau tidak takut, jika mereka membawa virus penyakit pada dirimu? Apa kau tidak takut, jika mereka membuatmu tidak nyaman? Apa kau tidak takut, jika-"

"Kau terlalu banyak omong, itu semua terjadi jika kau terus memikirkannya. Dan –hei! Sejak kapan kau perduli padaku?!" Sahut Hinata sambil terpekik pelan.

Naruto tersentak kaget, benar juga. Sejak kapan ia jadi peduli pada gadis ini, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menggaruk tengkuknya, dan terus bergantian seperti itu.

"Heh, kau merubahku, tahu! Kau datang, dan kau membuatku tidak bisa menjadi diriku lagi." Ujar Naruto polos.

Hinata memandang Naruto bingung, apa ini pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung?

"Hei, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku baru mengenalmu akhir-akhir ini, kurang dari 3 bulan. Dan kau berhasil membuatku penasaran, kau perempuan pertama yang ku temui dan kau sangat tomboy. Kau itu unik tahu! Dan karena kaulah aku ada disini sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang belum pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya.

Sesaat sebelum Hinaat buka mulut, segerombol anak-anak datang menghampirinya. Mereka berlari dengan sangat kencang, dan dibelakang mereka ada Ibu Itsuma dengan wajah lelahnya.

Hari itu Hinata habiskan dengan perkenalan, dan Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan tanpa banyak ikut campur.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka kembali menuju Nazu Official pukul 7 malam, setelah sebelumnya mereka makan terlebih dahulu. Mereka masih terdiam sampai saat ini, Naruto dengan jalan-jalan Shibuya yang padat kendaraan. Dan Hinata, dengan _Geometry Dush_ -nya yah… hitung-hitung menunggu energynya di _Criminal Case_ kembali penuh dan bisa kembali dimainkan.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tak menjawab dengan kalimat yang jelas, hanya sebuah gumaman saja sebagai wakil dari jawabannya.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan dugaannya.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Hinata ringan.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, ada apa dengan gadis satu ini? Apa mungkin karena dia Hinata menjadi seperti ini? Tapi apa penyebabnya? Apa kalimat yang tadi siang dia ucapkan saat di panti asuhan?

"Maaf soal yang tadi siang." Ujar Naruto pelan, tak mau membuat mood Hinata semakin buruk.

"Tadi yang mana?" Tanya Hinata mem- _pause_ _Geometry Dash-_ nya.

"Kau lupa tentang yang tadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hanya gelengan.

"Hah, aku harap kau tidak mensalah artikan kalimatku tadi." Ujar Naruto lesu.

"Ohh… maksudmu soal merubahmu itu? Bukankah itu bagus, jika saat kau bertemu denganku sifat burukmu dapat hilang? Kenapa kau harus bilang mensalah artikan?" Ujar Hinata setelah tak mengucapkan kalimat apapun sedari tadi.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, dan aku tidak meminta jawaban apapun dari kau Hinata. Tapi, jika kau ingin memberikan jawaban juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto nyaris berbisik.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata memajukan tubuhnya karena dia tidak mendengar apa yang baru diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Kapan kau pertama kali bertemu denganku?" Naruto memelankan laju mobilnya, wajahnya memandang serius wajah merona Hinata.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 bulan kurang." Ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah berfikirnya.

"Hhh… Aku menyukaimu." Pernyataan Naruto dengan mata terpejam.

"Banyak yang sudah bilang seperti itu padaku, jadi jangan terlalu sungkan." Sahut Hinata santai.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku aneh!" Sseru Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Sahutnya lagi.

"Ya, sudah banyak pria yang bilang seperti itu padaku. Dan jujur, aku belum terlalu tau banyak tentangmu." Jawab Hinata lembut.

Naruto mengehela napas pelan, tangan kanannya mengapal kuat.

"Akan ku buat kau menyukaiku suatu hari nanti." Gumamnya sarkartis.

"Maaf kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Tidak. Abaikan saja." Sahut Naruto.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

Gomenasai minna kalau Suna update terlalu lama, Suna lagi sibuk prepare buat turnamen futsal. Jadi fic ini terbengkalai, ditambah tugas kelompok yang tugasnya tuh suruh buat film. Kalo fanfic suna semangat. Lah ini, suruh buat film. Okeh, gak banyak basa-basi.

Entah kalian mau nganggap Naruto dichapter ini nembak Hinata atau enggak, tapi yang pasti kalian bakal tau jawabannya dari next chap.

Chapter 7 full Hinata PoV,

 **NEXT UPDATE, MINGGU TERAKHIR FEBRUARI 2016. SPESIFIK SUNA AKAN UPDATE MUNGKIN JAM 1 MALAM.**

 **TAMBAHAN, SUNA AKAN UPDATE MALAM. DAN KEMUNGKINAN JUM'AT MALAM SABTU,AKAN DIBERLAKUKAN MULAI CHAPTER KE-8.**

 ** _12/22/15/W-B/CP6/A-ECA/YK/9:26_**


	7. WHAT THE

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 3,046**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **WHAT THE…**

Apa-apaan dia ini? Menembakku?!

Hei-hei...bocah durian ini masih terlalu cepat, setidaknya izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam dan lebih lama lagi. Bagaimana jika kita berpacaran namun saling tidak mengenal? Hah, kau mau berganti-ganti pasangan tiap 1 minggunya. Iya?

Mohon maaf aku bukan tipe perempuan yang dengan senang hati diperlakukan demikian, tidak akan pernah. Dan tidak akan sama sekali!

Aku senang dengan ia berkata jujur, tapi aku juga tidak senang dengan kata-katanya. Terutama dengan nada angkuh yang entah mengapa melekat padanya akhir-akhir ini, itu sama sekali bukan dia.

Itu memang hanya asumsiku semata, tapi salahkah jika aku menginginkan dirinya menjadi diri sendiri dikala ia ingin menjalin hubungan denganku?

Aku senang dapat menarik perhatian dari salah seorang yang terbilang memiliki pesona tersendiri, tapi aku juga tidak ingin. Ditengah popularitas yang dirinya miliki, dan aku muncul diatas puncak?

Oh ayolah, aku hanya seorang gadis yang berasal dari palung terdalam samudra pasifik. Apa aku layak berada di atas puncak mount everest ? Mungkin jika aku adalah orang yang tidak tau malu, dan memang menginginkan apa yang dimilikinya selama ini.

Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri, aku ingin memiliki pasangan yang memang sederhana. Juga cocok dengan dunia yang aku geluti, aku juga sempat merasa risih dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada seorang anak dipanti saat itu.

Aku tau ia mengotori kaosnya karena ia sebal tidak mendapat tanggapan positif dari anak kecil itu, jadi ia mengotori kaosnya dengan alasan ia sudah sama seperti anak itu.

Itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifat seorang ayah pada anaknya, itu lebih menggambarkan kekesalannya pada anak ini. Dan terlebih lagi saat ia menatap Toneri dilaga pertandingan dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Memangnya apa salah Toneri hingga ia menatapnya seperti itu?

Jika memang ia tidak suka kedekatanku dengan Toneri itu akan membuat aku jatuh cinta dengan _kekasih_ ku, itu hal yang salah. Toneri tidak pernah berlaku baik padahal aku adalah pasangannya, dan terlebih aku adalah istrinya.

Dan oh ayolah, aku masih kelas 1 dan aku ingin belajar agar aku dapat masuk dalam kelas unggulan yang aku minati. Bukan berpacaran secepat ini, aku ingin focus dengan pendidikanku.

Jika memang Naruto akan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya suatu hari kelak dengan cara yang diucapkannya tadi, akan ku tunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

Tapi jika tidak, aku akan berpaling. Hah...aku masih ingin mendekati pemuda aneh itu.

Seorang pemuda misterius yang berteman denganku pada sebuah game online yang aku mainkan, ia juga memainkan game _Call of Duty._ Game itu jarang aku mainkan, aku lebih sering memainkannya kala bosan saja.

Pemuda ini hacker hebat, dan mungkin akan menyenangkan jika memiliki seorang hacker hebat. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan adalah saat aku mengetahui jika dia juga seorang _Football Player._

Oh God!

Tapi aku tidak senang kala ia tidak ingin mengajarkan aku sebagian dari trik yang ia kuasai, ia dan Naruto sama! Meremehkan kemampuanku, padahal mereka sendiri sama-sama tidak tau sampai dimana batas kemampuanku.

Dan itu menyebalkan!

.

.

.

 _Kheh..._

 _Apa aku salah? Tapi ini 'kan yang disebut dengan hidup?_

 _Ada menang dan kalah, manis dan pahit, positif dan negative?_

 _Bahkan kedua kutub bumi saling bertolak belakang._

 _Tapi perbedaan itukan yang membuat semua ini terlihat kompleks dan menarik untuk ditelusuri?_

 _Kita hanya manusia, tugasnya hanya berjalan, merawat dan memelihara._

 _Kita tidak memiliki sehakpun untuk menjadi sekumpulan orang-orang homogeny, kita ini heterogen karena itulah kita terlihat unik dan mengesankan._

.

.

.

Gemuruh itu terdengar kencang, tapi aku merasa sunyi.

Aku yang akan memboyong trophy itu untuk sekolahku, keluargaku, dan untuk diriku sendiri…!

Kalian hanya pengganggu…!

Suara itu berseru dengan semangat, memanggil semua nama yang mereka kenal...!

Dan namaku juga turut dilontarkan.

.

Ini menakjubkan, aku berdiri ditengah lapangan. Berdiri sebagai seorang defender, berdiri dengan formasi yang memang sudah menjadi andalan kami. Prinsipku sekarang, siapapun mereka. Tak 'kan ku biarkan bola itu menggelinding melewatiku.

Otot betis dan pahaku sudah mengencang, seturut dengan tenaga yang memang kupusatkan pada bagian kakiku. Ini berguna saat aku akan mengeksekusi bola, juga untuk berlari. Baik, jika aku lolos, mereka akan ku habisi...!

.

Suara gemuruh semakin mengencang, seturut dengan suara tiupan pluit yang menandakan dimulainya pertandingan.

Suara terompet dan nyanyian yel-yel berkumandang memenuhi lapangan dan bergema hingga keluar.

Maju dan terus maju, aku hanya perlu melewati 3 orang. Yah hanya 3, terkecuali untuk satu orang yang berada ditengah itu.

.

Ten-Ten mengoper bola padaku, aku menahannya pada telapak kakiku. Mereka semua tidak langsung mengejar bola ini, apa itu stategi mereka?

Aku melirik Brenna-senpai yang menatapku seakan member kode untuk eksekusi jarak jauh, ohhh... aku tidak bodoh, aku tidak ingin pamer kekuatan.

Tapi aku juga tidak suka saat Naruto merendahkanku tentang tehnik yang selalu dikuasai para adam yang angkuh itu..!

Aku meng-keeping bola secara perlahan kearah kanan, menatap para lawan yang berada didepanku, Brenna, Ten-ten dan yang lain bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Tapi aku melihat satu orang yang mengerti apa yang hendak aku lakukan, Naruto membulatkan mata di tribun sana.

Kheh...

Aku tidak butuh 2 kali bicara, aku hanya butuh kepercayaan dan pokoknya saja.

Masih terus dengan gerakan yang sama, menutup mataku dan mencoba mencari saat yang tepat kapan aku harus beraksi.

Mengangkat lututku keatas dan menginjak bola yang ada dibawah sana dengan kencang hingga bola tersebut melambung kedepan, dan terus melambung semakin tinggi. Tim lawan semakin kencang berlari mengejar bola itu.

Aku melangkah mundur dengan langkah yang besar, Brenna terbelalak melihatku yang seakan membiarkan bola itu direbut oleh tim lawan. Begitupun teman setimku yang berusaha merebut bola yang masih melambung diatas.

Masih mundur, kudapatkan 5 langkah besar. Kini aku berdiri sejajar dengan gawang tapi tidak sampai menyentuh garis out side, berlari dengan langkah yang sangat besar sebesar yang aku bisa.

Satu...

Aku masih terpejam

Dua...

Tetap terpejam menghayati gelap yang mengukungku

Tiga...

Menambah speed dan tenaga pada kakiku

Empat...

Memusatkan semuanya pada kaki kiriku

Lima...

Aku terbang...

Aku berhasil, tinggal sedikit lagi maka aku berhasil...

BRUKKK...!

Semuanya hening... kurasakan sakit yang lumayan pada kepala dan punggungku, ternyata aku kurang sedikit, tapi ini termasuk hebat untuk pemula.

GOOOAAAALLL...!

Kurasakan paramedis datang menyentuh kepalaku dan kakiku, aku mencoba menolak secara halus, mencoba bangkit dan dibantu oleh Brenna yang berlari menghampiriku kala aku terjatuh setelah berhasil meng-heading bola tadi.

Kurasakan kepalaku masih berdenyut, aku masih belum sanggup membuka kelopak mataku saat kurasa tempatku berpijak bergoyang.

HAAP!

Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mendekapku, kulihat Baressi senpai yang menggendongku ala bridal style wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan, dan tangannya terus mengusap hidungku yang terasa basah.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"_

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja... bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?"_

 _"_ _Seperti biasa, berkumpul ditengah para bangsawan dan penerus muda... kau sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Aku baik, Arashi-kun. Aku sedang menyiapkan untuk masuk di Konoha Gakuen, mereka mencetuskan banyak atlet hebat! Dan aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka!"_

 _"_ _Hinata, kau tidak enggankan berpacaran denganku? Maaf kita tidak bisa dan tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu bilang seperti itu, kita adalah satu meski berada di tempat berbeda. Pasti ada saat dimana kita bertemu, meski waktu akan berputar dengan lambat."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika kita bertemu saat kita sudah tua?"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin?"_

 _"_ _Jika mungkin?"'_

 _"_ _Aku yang akan membuat waktu takluk padaku!"_

 _"_ _Kau sombong!"_

 _"_ _Jika aku tidak sombong, kau tidak mungkin mau padaku."_

 _"_ _Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

 _"_ _Karena kau juga sombong!"_

 _"_ _Kheh... akan kucium kau jika kita bertemu!"_

 _"_ _Silahkan saja, aku selalu siap!"_

 _"_ _Hinata, aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa aku lebih tua darimu. Bagaiman jika umur kita terpaut 10 tahun?"_

 _"_ _Mana ada orang berumur 23 tahun sedang bersekolah di Senior High!"_

 _"_ _Aku, yang akan lebih dahulu menaklukan waktu untukmu!"_

 _"_ _Tidak akan bisa!"_

 _"_ _Aku memang bisa, kaulah sang penakluk waktu, aku hanya membuka peluang untukmu."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Kesempatan tidak datang 2 kali, akan kubuat mereka datang beribu-ribu kali padamu!"_

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, sebuah ruangan. Unit kesehatan ternyata, semuanya yang hening perlahan mulai terdengar. Mencoba bangkit meski punggungku terasa remuk, mencoba bangkit dan berjalan dengan perlahan. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan tubuhku dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang unit kesehatan dengan arena pertandingan. Sudah di babak akhir, dan timku masih memimpin. Ternyata aku meninggalkan lapangan hingga hari ini pertandingan kedua mereka, dan aku tidak membantu.

"Ahh..." pekikku merasakan sakit pada punggunggku dan rubuh, tapi ada yang menahanku.

 _Akashi New Method, Next Generation, Orion Stars_

Aku tidak asing dengan nama tersebut, tapi dimana?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

Aku hanya menggangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto, masih menatap sebuah lambang klub pada dada kirinya yang amat familiar bagiku.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Setelah itu hanya mencoba kembali pada ranjang pasien, sekilas aku melihat Brenna senpai sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, apakah ini rasanya mempunyai kakak yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kita?

"Sini, biar aku bantu!"

Naruto dengan sigap dan tanpa diperintah merangkulku dan menuntunku pada ranjang pasien yang terdekat dengan posisiku berdiri saat ini.

"Maaf aku merendahkanmu waktu itu..." ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Aku tak menjawab hanya menatapnya dengan datar, tak berniat berbicara banyak. Tapi jujur aku merasa menang membuatnya berkata demikian.

"Akashi member?" ujarku dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya. Kau tau?" tanya Naruto menatapku serius. Ia menarik bangku yang berada di belakangnya dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

Aku menatap kakiku yang tidak terbungkus oleh sepatu futsal maupun kaos kaki yang sebelumnya aku kenakan.

"Kau kenal Akashi?" tanyaku dan ia terbelak kaget.

"Dari mana kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya spontan.

"Dia kekasihku, ada yang salah?" tanyaku balik seakan tidak mengerti situasi.

"Aku...mengenalnya." jawabnya lesu.

Ia kemudian terdiam dengan ponselnya begitupun juga dengan diriku.

DRRRTT... DRRRTT... DRRRTT...

Ponselku bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk dari salah satu media social miliku. Arashi mengirim sebuah pesan baru padaku setelah nyaris ia tidak menghubungiku selama 6 bulan.

 _"_ _Maaf"_

Dengan sigap aku mengetikkan balasan untuknya

 _"_ _Maaf untuk apa?"_

Ekspresi Naruto dapat terlihat olehku meski aku tidak menatapku, ia menatapku penuh keterkejutan.

 _"_ _Maaf, waktu telah takluk padaku. Akulah pemenangnya."_

Aku terdiam, waktu?

Jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang disbanding biasanya, apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Arashi? Tapi dimana? Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin!"_

Kali ini aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan balasan, aku melihat Naruto bersandar pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya, matanya menatap langit-langit seakan sedang berpikir.

Naruto melirik kembali ponselnya dan kemudian mengabaikannya kembali.

 _"_ _Maaf tapi aku tidak yakin waktu dapat kau taklukan, jadi aku melakukannya sebelum kau melakukannya."_

"Kau tidak menolakku karna Akashi kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Aku terdiam, itu salah satu dari alasanku menolaknya. Tapi tidak juga, aku mungkin dapat menduakan Akashi selagi pria itu tidak tau. Mungkin, atau tidak juga.

 _"_ _Tapi kenapa?"_

Aku memilih membalas pesan dari Akashi dari pada menjawab Naruto, lagi pula untuk apa aku menjawabnya. Aku tidak ingin memberi gambaran tentang apapun antara diriku dan Arashi.

"Kau tau, bahkan para member pun tidak tau bagaimana Akashi yang kau maksud, dia tidak pernah muncul!" ujar Naruto menusuk.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku tidak senang.

"Siapapun itu, dan apapun itu dapat ia taklukan. Itu yang aku dengar." Ujarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut meledek.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan Arashi?" tanyanya kemudian, berjalan menuju pintu dan bersandar pada daun pintunya.

Wajahku menunduk, tidak mampu menjawab. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

"Jika kau tidak dapat bertemu dengannya, bahkan sampai tua sekalipun, sampai rambut gelapmu kehilangan warnanya, apa kau akan tetap bertahan dengan kekasih semu milikmu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terdiam, jika Naruto adalah bagian dari Akashi Member dan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Akashi sendiri, mana mungkin aku yang hanya tau dari media social dapat mengenalnya?

"If you think you can do it, you can do anything. If you think you can't do it, you can't do anything." Ujar Naruto, membuatku terbelalak.

"I known." Ujarku faham dengan perkataan Naruto.

"You know?" ujar Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan langkah perlahan.

"Who am I? tanyanya kemudian semakin mendekat.

 _"_ _Kau siap jika bertemu denganku?"_

Hinata melirik handphonenya menatap balasan dari Akashi,

 _"_ _Aku siap, tapi tolong jelaskan kapan pertama kali kita bertemu!"_

 _"_ _Gerbang Nazu Gakuen, 9 tim inti Kurama!"_

Hinata terbelak, ia hendak menatap Naruto. Tapi tak disangka, hidung mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain. Wajah Naruto sudah terpejam, menikmati aroma tubuh Hinata.

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya kuat-kuat takut akan suasana yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Kini bibir atas Naruto sudah menempel dengan bibir atas Hinata, mata Naruto memandang lurus pada mata Hinata tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Dari posisi ini Hinata dapat mendengar deru napas Naruto yang terdengar bagai gemuruh, angin yang siap menelannya tiba-tiba.

Tangan kiri Naruto meraba pinggul kanan Hinata dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan, kostumnya pun tersingkap seturut dengan tangan Naruto yang naik menjalari tubuhnya. Memasuki kaos yang Hinata gunakan, da meraba perut datar Hinata, dan naik menuju gundukan yang Hinata miliki.

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukan padaku, untuk membuatku percaya bahwa kau adalah Arashi?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut tapi menggoda.

"...mesum!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto, ia memulai kembali sifat sombongnya.

"Sebuah challenge, perkenalkan dirimu pada member Arashi yang sudah kau bodohi!"

"Tidak bisa,"

"Maka aku juga tidak bisa percaya padamu!"

"Bisakah kita memulainya?" tanyanya menginginkan diriku

"Tidak!"

Tanganku menyentuh tangannya yang sudah meremas dadaku sejak tadi, menatapnya meminta pengertian.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya murung seakan meminta lebih padaku.

"Kau hanya meminta ciuman bukan erangan!" jawabku spontan.

"Apa tidak boleh lebih, baiklah kau akan kucium semalaman nona." Ujarnya terdengar nakal tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Tapi bibirmu sudah menyentuh bibirku, dan aku anggap itu sebagai ciuman."

Naruto melongo setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut…

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Hinata!" ujar Brenna senpai.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Kau pingsan setelah mencetak gol tadi."

"Apa aku barusan bermimpi?" tanyaku pada mereka semua dan dibalas gelengan mereka.

Aku melirik layar handphoneku, sebuah pesan masuk dari Arashi.

 _"_ _Salam kenal, Hinata Uzumaki."_

"Sial!" umpatku dalam hati.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continued

.

.

.

Next update, sebelum 16 Juni 2016 (diusahakan)

Alurnya tak semudah yang kalian bayangkan, untuk jadwal pertandingan karena suna bingung siapa saja lawannya jadi tak usah dihiraukan jika nanti muncul dalam cerita, dan jangan bayangkan alur yang menarik dan manis dalam hubungan mereka.

Sesuai tema, anti-mainstream jadi semuanya juga anti-mainstream, termasuk alur.

Jadi harap maklum.

No coment, see you.


	8. Nightmare!

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 1,243**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **NIGHTMARE...?!**

Hinata bangun dari posisinya dengan bantuan Brenna, ia masih berada di ruang unit kesehatan. Brenna bilang kalau ia tertidur lebih dari 2 jam setelah sebelumnya sempat sadar dan kembali mengatupkan matanya.

Hinata duduk dengan punggungnya yang bersandar pada sebuah bantal yang ditumpuk untuk menopang tubuhnya, sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, tapi langit terlihat sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Seakan matahari mengalah dan memilih pamit lebih cepat dari biasanya dan memberi ruang untuk bulan menyinari sore ini.

Melihat kearah ruangan tempatnya berada, jika diperhatikan sekilas ruangan ini hanya cukup untuk menampung 4 orang, dengan 3 buah ranjang rumah sakit untuk tempat berbaring dan sebuah sofa lipat yang berada dipojok ruangan. Juga jangan lupakan 2 buah wastafel yang berada di samping cermin dekat dengan pintu ruangan ini.

Hinata terdiam kembali, menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Chatnya bersama dengan Arashi masih sama, dan tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa hal yang semalam itu bukanlah mimpi semata. Itu benar-benar terjadi, dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, berarti semalam...

"Ah... kau sudah sadar ternyata?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut seperti laki-laki.

Gadis ini tampak cantik dan maskulin disaat yang bersamaan, Hinata tidak memungkiri fakta tersebut. Tersenyum singkat saat pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap dalam diam tanpa memperdulikan senyuman dari gadis tersebut.

"Kau tau, kau cukup hebat tadi. Tapi sayang kau terpuruk dibabak pertama, dan ada kemungkinan bahwa kau tidak bisa mengikuti 2 pertandingan yang akan dilangsungkan nanti." Ujar gadis tomboy tersebut.

Ia membawa semangkuk bubur dengan taburan ayam yang sudah ia potong kecil-kecil, duduk disisi kiri Hinata dan menatap lutut kiri Hinata yang sudah membiru mengingat Hinata jatuh dan menopang berat tubuhnya dengan lutut kirinya sebelum ia ambruk.

"Kau tau, dengan tiba-tiba kau langsung mempunyai banyak penggemar akibat atraksimu tadi." Ujarnya dan sekarang ia terkesan cerewet.

"Aku tidak peduli!" jawab Hinata tidak bersemangat.

Matanya masih tertuju pada handphonenya yang menunjukan chatnya dengan Arashi, membacanya ulang, hingga ia akhirnya percaya bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi, tapi nyata dan memang benar-benar nyata.

"Baik, kurasa kau ingin makan?" tanyanya sambil munyuapi Hinata dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau kidal sama sepertiku." Ujar Hinata.

"Kheh... aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang bertangan kidal." Ucap gadis itu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh si tomboy.

"Ya aneh, akan tidak nyaman aku merasa seperti manusia yang berbeda planet jika berada dengan orang yang mengandalkan tangan kanan mereka." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan merasa bangga dengan ke-kidal-anku. Kau tau, kita ini unik, berbeda dari yang lainnya. Limited edition." Seru Hinata menggebu-gebu.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang ia tutupi. "Sayangnya, aku kidal karena kecelakaan." Ujarnya lemah, dan Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terdiam.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata mengingat mereka berbicara tanpa bertegur satu sama lain.

"Namaku Mikha." Ujar Mikha memperkenalkan dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum, satu lagi ia mendapat teman baru. Tapi apapun itu masih belum bisa membuatnya lupa akan kejadian semalam.

"Aku Hinata, nama lengkap itu tidak penting." Sahut Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya mengejek.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Naruto-sama sangat beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti dirimu." Ujar Mikha dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Beruntung apanya?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tidak senang didalamnya.

"Ia akan melakukan apapun meskipun itu haram untuk ia lakukan." Ujar Mikha dengan nada pasti yang amat kentara.

"Baik, kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan dan ceritakan bagaimana perangai Naruto yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengetahuinya darimu." Pinta Hinata.

.

.

.

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun berjalan dengan langkah pelan sambil menggendong seekor anjing berjenis pome jantan dalam pelukannya, anjing berwarna putih dengan campuran warna coklat itu menatap hamparan bunga yang dilaluinya dari sorot matanya ia dapat merasakan sukacita yang dirasakan juga oleh tuannya._

 _"_ _Nah, Pocky. Kau boleh bermain!" ujar Naruto melepas anjingnya dipadang rumput tempat mereka berada sekarang._

 _Naruto berbaring pada bukit yang berbentuk menurun tersebut, dan mengawasi anjing peliharaannya yang sedang berlari-lari dengan beberapa hewan yang juga hidup disana._

 _Bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah danau buatan berukuran kecil yang berada ditengah taman tidak jauh dari posisinya, berjalan menuju jembatan dan duduk diujungnya. Merendam setengah dari betisnya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan sebagai penopang untuk tubuhnya, menatap sebuah busur yang berada di atas kepalanya. Busur dengan beraneka warna tersebut transparan dan membuatnya sanggup untuk melihat beberapa ekor burung yang beterbangan di atas sana._

 _"_ _Guukk...!" Naruto menoleh mendapati Pocky yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya._

 _Anjing itu berjalan dengan sesekali menggoyangkan ekornya, mata coklat kemerahannya berkedip cepat memandang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum mengerti arti dari bahasa tubuh hewan peliharaannya tersebut._

 _Menggendong Pocky kedalam pelukannya, dan langsung bangkit berjalan menuju salah satu dahan pohon yang menggantung nyaris menyentuh permukaan air danau. Masih dengan posisi memeluk Pocky Naruto berbaring di atas dahan tersebut dengan hati-hati, memejamkan matanya dan menggantungkan kedua kakinya dikedua sisi yang berbeda dan mulai terlelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana sifat Naruto-sama yang sebenarnya ya...? Bagaimana jika menurutmu?" tanya Mikha balik tanpa merisaukan pertanyaan Hinata yang ia kembalikan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang kurang mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan yang diarahkan oleh Mikha.

"Ya, Naruto dapat dikatakan berkepribadian ganda. Bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya." Jelas Mikha secara singkat.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku masih tidak mengerti!" sentak Hinata yang merasa pembicaraan ini berbelit-belit.

"Naruto didepanmu, adalah ia yang sesungguhnya. Berbeda dengan ia saat didepan orang lain, jika ia memperlakukanmu amat berbeda dengan perlakuannya terhadap orang lain. Percayalah, kau lebih dari sekedar sahabat dimatanya." Jalas Mikha dengan nada melembut.

Hinata terdiam, matanya menatap Mikha tanpa ekspresi. Pikirannya melayang pergi entah kemana, apa benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Mikha.

"Percaya atau tidak, Naruto-sama tidak pernah peduli dengan para perempuan. Bahkan aku sekalipun, perempuan yang selalu ia pedulikan adalah ibunya. Dan mungkin selanjutnya adalah kau." Ucap Mikha sambil melangkah keluar dengan semangkuk bubur kosong yang sudah habis dimakan oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri sisi kanan lapangan, tinggal 15 menit lagi hingga saat dimana timnya yang akan bertanding. Kali ini bukan untuk final, lebih ke closing penyisihan group.

Mengingat sistem yang digunakan adalah kompetisi, maka sehabis pertandingan penyisihan group maka aka nada pertandingan antara tim futsal Nazu atau Kurama dengan para anggota futsal Nazu yang sudah lulus.

Dapat dikatakan sebagai perang saudara, antara kakak dan adik kandung. Naruto sudah bersiap dengan jersey berwarna kuning dengan list disisi bawah kedua tangannya yang berwarna hitam, juga dengan sebuah celana 5 senti diatas lutut dengan warna senada. Kaos kaki oranye gelap nyaris coklat dengan sepatu futsal adidas miliknya yang berwarna oranye dengan torehan kuning dengan alas berwarna hitam.

Rambut kuningnya ia biarkan acak-acakan dengan keringat yang sudah merembes menembus kaos jerseynya, pertandingan kali ini dilaksanakan diruangan terbuka dengan cuaca cerah. Dengan background langit oranye kehitaman.

Diam-diam matanya memburu beberapa sosok yang ia harapkan hadir, dan juga sosok yang tidak ia harapkan mungkin saja hadir. Tapi tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sebuah kejanggalan, dua orang sosok yang amat mirip dari Kagutsuki sedang bertengkar. Ia tidak yakin apa yang menjadi pokok perdebatan mereka, tapi yang jelas itu adalah sebuah hal yang impossible untuk dapat terjadi.

Memilih mengabaikan penglihatannya, dan berjalan memasuki lapangan mengingat sebentar lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Melakukan sedikit peregangan sebelum memulai pertandingan, dan memilih melakukan simulasi pertandingan sebelum ke acara inti.

.

.

.

 _Maaf, aku harus mengacaukan pertandingan ini. Aku tidak ingin kau yang dikacaukan oleh Indra!_

 _Aku sudah sempat mengacaukan hidupmu, dan keluargamu membenci keluargaku._

 _But, untuk kali ini biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan caraku sendiri._

 _Maaf, jika aku memata-mataimu._

 _Kau membohongi gadismu, tapi kaulah yang layak untuknya._

 _Setidaknya ini hanya masalah antara sepasang amuba, kalian cukup duduk manis, menjadi pemain figuran dan tinggal mengikuti alurnya saja._

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto : "Yang benar saja, apa-apaan ini?! Tamat sebelum  
aku menunjukan kehebatanku?! Sialan kau Author!"

Hinata : "Kau menamatkan fic ini saat keadaanku terpuruk? Oh ayolah, kau sudah membuatku OOC dan sekarang kau tidak bertanggung jawab dengan fic ini?!"

Naruto : "Sudahlah Hinata-chan, kitakan happy ending di canon..."

Hinata : "Diam kau mulut buaya! Ayolah, buat lanjutan dari fic ini dan berikan sedikit kejutan pada para readersmu!"

Naruto : "Hei, kau dengarkan apa yang Hinata bilang?"

Yasuna : "Lanjutkan?! Akan kulanjutkan saat ku lihat sosok Naruto dalam dunia nyata! Bwahahaha..."

Hinata : "Jangan kau keluarkan tawa nistamu itu! Jika aku pertahankan kharisma Hyuuga-ku, mungkin kau sudah ku jyuuken! Kau yang membuatku OOC! SETIDAKNYA BUATLAH AKU TIDAK PENASARAN DENGAN DUA BOCAH KEMBAR SIALAN ITU?!"

Yasuna : "Bocah kembar yang mana?" (watados)

NaruHina : "Mati kau Thorrr!"

Thor : "Siapa yang memanggilku?" (baru bangun tidur)

Jangkrik : "Krik-krik krik-krik?"

Yasuna : "Baiklah sebelum semua anggota avengers masuk kesini, dan Cap bebeb dateng teris Suna ditimpuk pake perisai lollipop, dan berujung pada Suna yang dilebur sama Imron Man, dan berakhir dengan disemutin sama End Man. Mending semuanya pada TBC."

 **SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, MAAF TELAT HOHOHO...**

 **SELESAI PADA, 10 JUNI 2016 20:57**

 **FIC INI 'SENGAJA' DI UPDATE TEPAT PADA WAKTUNYA, YAKNI PADA TANGGAL 16 JUNI 2016 KARENA BERTEPATAN DENGAN ULANG TAHUN SENIOR SUNA.**

 **NAMANYA, ALFIE YOSEPH CHRISTYADI (PAKPAHAN). KALAU GAK SALAH DIA ANAK XI-IPS-2 DI SMA BUDHAYA ST. AGUSTINUS 2 BUARAN. SEKARANG NAIK KELAS 12.**

 **Sedikit cuap-cuap buat Kang Alfie (panggilan kalo di PASKIBRA), panjang umur, sayang sama Putri juga Hotasi, sayang sama orang tua, jangan lupa Ibadah, jangan lupa sama Angkatan 13 meskipun gagal jadi danton, semoga udah move on dari Kak Princess - ini asli nama orang bukan boongan -, jangan tambah judes, dulu yang paling tinggi kalo di PASKIBRA mungkin kalau kita berdiri terus dideretin mungkin sekarang tinggi kita sama kali ya Kang?** **#DANTON Angkatan 14**

 **Hohoho... sekedar info, Fic ini juga Suna publish di Wattpad baru Chapter 2.** ** _Mungkin_** **kalau ada yang kesulitan buka OW, SS karena iPho-chan jadi bisa baca di Wattpad tapi baru Chapter 2. Jadi harus sabar.**

 **SETELAH INI AUTHOR AKAN HIATUS TOTAL UNTUK SEMUA FANFIC SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU YANG TIDAK DITENTUKAN, HIATUS BUKAN MENELANTARKAN FANFIC!**

 **AUTHOR INGIN MEMBUAT KELANJUTAN DARI BEBERAPA FIC AUTHOR YANG TERBENGKALAI, DARI PADA DITERLANTARKAN LEBIH BAIK DELETE STORY.**

 **BUAT YANG MEMANG MENANTIKAN –SEMOGA ADA- FIC** ** _INI_** **TIDAK AKAN HIATUS LEBIH DARI 2 BULAN. DAN UNTUK FIC YANG LAIN,** ** _DIUSAHAKAN ADA YANG DAPAT UPDATE SELAMA BULAN PUASA. MENGINGAT WAKTU LIBUR YANG NGAMPAR._**

 **JIKA SEMUA FIC** ** _SELAIN INI_** **SUDAH UPDATE SEMUA MINIMAL 1 CHAPTER BARU ONE WORD SAY SORRY AKAN KEMBALI UPDATE.**

 **KETERANGAN UNTUK CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA:**

9\. = awal klimaks konflik 1

10\. = klimaks konflik 1 menanjak

11\. = konflik 1 mulai mereda

12\. = awal konflik baru (2)

13\. = konflik baru mulai memuncak

14\. = konflik 1 mulai memasuki puncak

15\. = konflik 3 langsung masuk puncak tanpa awal

16\. =konflik 2 terus berlangsung dari pertama muncul

17\. =kunci untuk konflik 3

18\. = satu jalan untuk 3 tujuan

19\. = ada apa dengan Hinata

20\. = isi di chapter 20 bergantung dari chapter 9 sampai dengan chapter ke 19. Dan readers juga ikut menentukan.

Tidak menjamin tamat di chapter 20, bisa lebih dan kurang. Tapi author ingin ada 3 konflik utama jika memungkinkan, supaya ceritanya makin kompleks.

Jika mungkin kalau berat untuk dimasukan dalam 1 chapter bersamaan akan dibuat 2 atau 3 chapter.

Jika ada yang mungkin untuk dimedley atau digabung, akan Suna gabung untuk mempersingkat chapter.

Sekian dan terimakasih.

NB = keterangan chapter selanjutnya sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah, bisa mungkin dipercepat atau diperlambat, bisa juga bertukar posisi urutannya. Tidak menjamin, setidaknya kalian puas.

Just for Shinshinri: pffft... apanya yang FFBS, udh lanjut nih op-i.. #Ehhh...

Maaf kalau banyak word hanya untuk pengumuman.


	9. Twin Couple 1

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 5,637**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai** ** _ujung tombak_** **tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim** ** _setan_** **lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang** ** _entertainment_** **Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan** ** _event_** **laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **Twin Couple [1]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIAPKAN MATA KALIAN, CHAPTER KALI INI AKAN MENYAKITKAN.**

'Tuhan, semoga aku berada dijalan yang benar!'

Seorang pria dengan mata lavender pucatnya tengah berjalan dilorong sebuah sekolah, sekolah yang hanya menempati satu lantai ini amat luas dan saling dihubungkan dengan banyaknya lorong dan koridor.

Pria ini terus berjalan, menuju ujung koridor yang menghubungkan kelas dengan beberapa saung yang menjadi tempat untuk belajar bersama para siswa maupun siswi.

Menghembuskan napas dengan kasar, matanya menatap sebuah lambang yang sudah memudar catnya. Lambang Bone Team. Tim futsal Kagutsuki sebelum mereka roboh oleh Nazu. Kesalahan sepenuhnya bukan ada di Nazu, melaikan Kagutsuki yang kurang kuat dalam membangun fondasi.

Langkahnya semakin diperlambat saat ia nyaris tiba pada sebuah monumen dimana lambang tersebut berada, menatap lekat batu marmer yang sudah mulai gompal dibeberapa sisi. Beberapa coretan yang ditulis oleh tangan-tangan jahil juga tidak luput dari pengamatannya, air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Gomen, onii-chan!" ujarnya parau disela tangis tanpa suara yang ia keluarkan.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering yang sudah gugur ketanah, memejamkan matanya menghalau debu yang hendak masuk dan melukai retina matanya. Membayangkan kembali apa yang terjadi 5 tahun belakangan ini, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Hikss..." satu isakan mengawali isakan lainnya untuk keluar.

Kulit putih pucatnya semakin memucat saat angin semakin kencang menerpa, sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam tapi ia tidak ada niatan untuk keluar dari sekolah yang sudah sepi tersebut. Memilih menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memberikan beban sepenuhnya pada lutut dan tulang keringnya.

Terus menangis dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, menatap sebuah piala lambang kehebatan Kagutsuki dimasa lalu dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Piala berwarna asli kuning keemasan yang pada kakinya ada sebuah medali sebagai lambang pemenang Olimpiade, dan piala sebagai lambang pemenang Lomba maupun kompetisi non-akademik.

Tangisnya semakin pecah saat mengenang arti dari tiga pasang tetes air yang seakan terciprat berwarna merah, gambar air tersebut melambangkan banyaknya alumnus dari Kagutsuki yang sudah mati saat mereka menjadi atlet atau akademisi bagi Negara mereka.

Dan lambang bintang pada bagian tengah atas logo melambangkan semangat untuk terus menjadi yang terbaik, ia sadar betul nyaris semua dari makna gambar tersebut tidak lagi diterapkan.

Menunduk dan menatap lambang sekolahnya yang berada di dada sebelah kirinya, lambang yang dikenal sebagai sekolah para pekerja keras kini hilang ditelan waktu.

"Indra!" memaki udara yang terus bertiup membelai pipi pucatnya.

"Kau sialan!" terus menangis dan berteriak, sesekali tangannya meninju tanah yang menjadi alasnya berpijak.

"Bodoh!" ujar sebuah suara entah dari mana asalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya sinis pada sosok asing yang mungkin sedang memata-matai dirinya.

"Hei, Toneri. Kenapa kau tidak dekati saja gadis itu?" tanya sosok yang mirip dengannya. Berjalan dengan mata lavender yang sedikit bercampur dengan tosca.

"Diam kau Indra!" desis Toneri tidak terima saat Indra sudah mulai membahas sosok seorang gadis.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?" tanya Indra dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Enyahlah kau manusia terkutuk!" tangis Toneri semakin pecah membanyangkan kembali hal gila yang sedang disusun oleh Indra.

Tatapan penuh emosi Indra hilang tergantikan dengan tatapan datar tidak senangnya, ekspresinya turut mendingin. Tidak senang dengan umpatan yang baru saja ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku, kau bilang tidak mengerti?! Tidak mengerti saat kakek tua sialan itu secara sengaja menghancurkan keluarga kita?! ITU YANG KAU SEBUT TIDAK MENGERTI?!" teriak Indra menggema dilorong-lorong gedung kosong tersebut.

"Bone Team hancur karenanya, dan aku yang akan menghidupkan kembali!" ujar Indra berjalan pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang masih terpaku dengan segala kengerian yang akan segera datang menimpa dirinya.

"Kheh... aku hanya sebuah batu yang terus berjalan tanpa nyawa yang disebut asteroid, tapi pada hakekat alaminya cahaya matahari hanya untuk bulan, bukan untuk bumi maupun siapapun digalaksi ini! Dan aku hanya asteroid yang terus berjalan tanpa orbit yang melintas tepat diantara bulan dan matahari yang saling berjajar manis." Setelah berkata demikian Toneri berjalan pergi menuju salah satu ruangan di gedung sekolah tersebut.

Mengambil sebuah kontainer plastik dan membawanya dengan motor sport miliknya, menghilang dikegelapan malam. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia lupakan dari lambang usang tersebut.

N.A.Z.U Schartz

Yah... siapa yang tau, hanya karena tetesan air tulisan Nazi secara tidak langsung membuat sebuah huruf lain dengan kata baru dengan arti baru.

.

.

.

Nazu Schartz, sebuah bank swasta yang lagi-lagi dikelola oleh yayasan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Bank dengan background badan amal ini sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan penggalangan dana untuk para penderita Kanker dan Thalasemia yang sedang mewabah.

Disalah satu ruangan seorang wanita berambut merah sepunggung tengah mengerjakan tugasnya sebaik mungkin, kacamatanya yang nyaris merosot ia naikan kembali. Matanya terus menelisik beberapa data yang memang tidak sengaja ia temukan digudang arsip, sebuah ruangan khusus arsip penting yang belum waktunya untuk dibuang. Kertas putih yang sudah menguning tersebut, isinya ditulis dalam bahasa Jerman.

Dahinya mengkerut, memikirkan kembali siapa pemilik dari kertas usang tersebut. Biarpun tanpa nama, karena ia menemukannya digudang arsip kemungkinan ini adalah kertas penting walau bukan lagi zamannya.

Bahasa yang digunakan adalah Jerman, sedangkan keluarga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki tidak memiliki ikatan darah maupun bisnis dengan Negara tersebut saat tanggal kertas tersebut ditulis.

"Nee, Reetha-sama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata biru lautnya.

"Kau juga bagian dari Uzumaki, baka! Untuk apa kau memanggilku layaknya memanggil atasanmu?!" tanya wanita –lebih tepatnya gadis- bernama Reetha tersebut.

Menma tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari saudara jauhnya ini, memang benar mereka masih dihubungkan oleh pertalian darah. Jadi tidak semestinya ia memanggil Reetha dengan imbuhan seperti tadi.

"Jadi, apa yang Nee-chan sedang lakukan?" tanya Menma lagi.

Reetha tersenyum manis saat Menma tidak lagi berbicara formal padanya, berjalan mendahului Menma menuju salah satu tempat duduk terdekat yang ada disana.

Duduk dengan anggunnya dan kembali melirik kertas yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya tersebut, mendesah pelan dan menatap Menma lembut.

"Yah.. yah.. baiklah! Jadi sekarang apa?" tanya Menma berjalan mendekat menuju posisi Reetha.

"Kau bisa bahasa Jerman kan?" tanya Reetha to the point.

"Mana?" tanya Menma meminta teks yang akan diterjemahkannya.

Tanpa ragu Reetha memberikan kertas tadi pada Menma, ia menatap raut wajah Menma yang nampak kesulitan. Pemuda yang memang tidak pintar akademik tersebut dibekali kemampuan menguasai 4 bahasa, berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang hanya mampu menguasai 2 bahasa secara menyeluruh dan 1 bahasa dalam pembelajaran.

"Jadi?" tanya Reetha menuntut jawaban dari Menma.

"Aku tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan, disini banyak menggunakan kata kiasan yang sudah jarang digunakan di Jerman sendiri. Tapi pokok bahasannya adalah bahwa Si Penulis menyatakan kesukarelaannya untuk menyetujui dan menjalankan semua yang sudah dijanjikan, tapi perjanjian apa yang dimaksud tidak dicantumkan disini." Ujar Menma menjelaskan sambil membolak-balik kertas usang tersebut.

Reetha ikut kebingungan, gadis dengan tubuh semampai tersebut memandang Menma penuh tanya. Kalimat kiasan? Mana ada surat pernyataan yang menggunakan kalimat kiasan, terlebih surat yang ditulis tangan.

"Eh?!" Menma tersentak.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Reetha yang juga ikut terlonjak.

"Ini tidak mungkin?!"

"Memangnya apa yang kau temukan bodoh?!" tanya Reetha kesal.

"Ini surat perjanjian peminjaman uang untuk operasional perawatan pesawat boeing, tapi pesawat itu.. ah!" Desah Menma frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Reetha yang binggung dengan pembicaraan monolog yang Menma lakukan.

"Jadi begini, Penulis adalah orang berdarah Jerman berkebangsaan Jepang. Dia berniat meminjam uang pada Schartz Banking, itu adalah nama awal Nazu Schartz." Menma mulai menjelaskan dan Reetha hanya menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"Ia berniat meminjam uang kepada kita untuk biaya operasional perawatan pesawat boeing yang ia miliki, orang ini tinggal didekat distrik Hagoyama. Sekitar daerah industri tekstil Hagane, bagian timur dari Fumby Resort." Menma meberikan jeda sejenak sambil terus menerjemahkan kata-kata yang ia bisa artikan.

"Biaya operasional tersebut harusnya menggunakan uang iuran para mahasiswa penerbangan yang diasuhnya, tapi karena beberapa sebab uang itu tidak mencukupi dan ia berniat meminjam kepada kita untuk menambahi kekurangan uang tersebut."

"Apa biayanya juga ikut ditulis didalamnya?" tanya Reetha menyela penjelasan Menma.

"Disini tidak dituliskan, tapi ia membuat pernyataan bahwa ia rela mengorbankan setengah dari asset yayasan yang ia kelola sebagai jaminan apabila uang itu tidak dibayar tepat pada waktunya. Nama orang itu Bone O. Reagan." Tutup Menma akan penjelasannya.

"Bone? Dia manusia atau kerangka yang biasanya ada di Lab Biologi?" tanya Reetha dengan nada bodoh.

Menma tidak menjawab hanya menatap datar kerabatnya itu, melemparkan kertas tadi pada Reetha.

"Itu baru halaman pertama dari 3 halaman lainnya, tapi hanya satu halaman yang kau berikan padaku. Kabari aku jika kau menemukan yang dua lembarnya lagi, aku mulas!" ujar Menma berjalan menuju toilet yang berada disisi kiri tempat mereka berbincang-bincang barusan.

"Ku coba tahan bau ini, ku kira berasal dari gudang. Ternyata Si Anak Kunyuk yang baru saja kentut." Ujar Reetha yang meratapi nasib mencium gas methana yang diproduksi oleh perut Menma.

.

.

.

Toneri melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia hendak menuju salah satu sekolah milik Kagutsuki yang sudah ditutup. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri, jalanan semakin sepi mengingat larutnya malam ini.

Ia terus menarik tuas gasnya menuju salah satu kompleks lapangan terbang yang dimiliki oleh Kagutsuki, menuju salah satu bank harta karun yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh semua anggota keluarga. Ia pun tau karena menguping pembicaraan antara beberapa anggota keluarganya.

Harta ini memang nyata, hanya saja keluarganya yang lain enggan mencarinya mengingat lokasinya yang tidak spesifik dijelaskan. Sebuah pagar yang terbuat dari anyaman kawat sudah menghadang jalannya, didalamnya ada sebuah jalan yang hanya dapat dilalui oleh pejalan kaki mengingat lokasinya yang tidak jauh dari laut membuatnya perlahan tergenang oleh air laut. Dan ditambah lagi malam ini puncak pasang air laut dibulan tersebut. Jadilah jalan tersebut tertutup air pasang.

Melempar kontainer plastik yang tadi ia bawa kedalam gerbang dan memanjatnya, memanggul kontainer tadi dan berjalan masuk.

"Tuhan, semoga aku tidak mati tenggelam didalam sana." Ujar Toneri saat menatap air laut yang sudah menggenang sampai setengah betisnya.

"Apa benar ini air laut?" tanya Toneri kemudian mencolek sedikit airnya dan mencucukkan kelidahnya.

Mengecap untuk sesaat, ekspresi tidak suka ia tunjukan.

"Air ini terlalu asin, ibuku bilang jika masakan terlalu asin akan menyebabkan hipertensi." Ia pun kemudian berjalan dengan beban yang ia berikan pada bahu sebelah kanannya untuk membawa kontainer tadi.

"Apa mungkin semua ikan dan mahluk laut itu mengidap hipertensi, mengingat betapa asinnya air ini?" Toneri kemudian terus bermonolog ria, meskipun tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

.

Twin-kle Twin-kle little stars

How I wonder what you are?

Twin-kle Twin-kle little stars

How are you today?

Twin-kle Twin-kle little stars

Twin-kle Twin-kle little stars

Twin-kle Twin-kle little stars

Twin-kle, Twin-kle, Twin-kle, Twin-kle, Twin-kle

Twin, hear me! Don't miss again okay?

Yes, Captain!

Are you ready?

Ay yay, Captain!

I can't hear you?

Ay yay, Captain!

Oooo...

.

"Tempatnya kan ada dibawah tanah? Kenapa tidak ada tangga untuk kebawah tanah langsung?" tanya Toneri pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oy-oy?! What are you doing here?" teriak sebuah suara dari belakang Toneri.

Toneri terdiam, ia tidak bisa menoleh sepenuhnya mengingat beban yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Ia hanya dapat melihat seonggok –sesosok- manusia yang tengah berjalan menuju posisinya sekarang.

"Dude, what are you doing?" tanya orang itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa kau tau dimana ruang bawah tanah gedung ini?" Tanya Toneri bingung.

"Ah... tunggu! Siapa kau?!" tanya orang itu dalam bahasa manusia.

"Manusia." Jawab Toneri polos dan meneruskan jalannya menyusuri gedung yang sudah terendam air laut sampai pingganggya tersebut.

"Jangan melemparku pakai sandal bodoh!" maki Toneri saat orang itu melemparnya dengan sandal gunung.

"Ku tanya namamu, bukan spesiesmu I do it!" sahutnya kesal.

"Do it? Memangnya apa yang hendak kau lakukan?" tanya Toneri balik saat mendengar akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"I-Do-It, it same idiot. C'mon!" ajaknya membiarkan Toneri yang masih terdiam layaknya orang bodoh.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri air yang semakin meninggi, bukan air laut yang semakin pasang. Tapi posisi tanah yang gedung itu gunakanlah yang semakin landai menuju pantai.

"Gedung ini sudah ditutup, sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" Tanya orang asing yang mengenakan topi rajut berwarna hijau lumut tersebut.

"Sekolah ini milik keluargaku, sebelum gedung ini hancur ada yang harus aku ambil." Jawab Toneri masih terus melangkah dengan kontainer yang cukup besar itu dibahu kanannya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Toneri.

"Kau dari keluarga Ootsutsuki yah?"

"Hmm.."

"Baiklah.. aku memang biasa kesini untuk ronda, banyak orang-orang yang usil dengan mencuri barang-barang yang ada didalam gedung. Sebelum air pasang melanda gedung ini, pihak bank membuat sebuah taktik. Menyembunyikan semua benda baik berharga maupun tidak diruang bawah tanah, mereka membuat pintu ruang bawah tanah didalam gedung dan meninggikan beranda gedung agar air pasang tidak dapat masuk kedalam gedung."

"Siapa kau, bisa tau sampai sejauh itu?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma, aku sepupu dari Naruto. Putra paman Minato." Ujar Menma sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Toneri tercekat, ia takut rencananya ketahuan. Meskipun semuanya akan berakhir dengan keluarga dari Naruto dan Mahluk didepannya ini, tapi ia belum siap jika semuanya dibongkar secepat itu.

"Tenang, jika sudah malam aku tidak menggigit, hanya mampu menggonggong saja." Ujar Menma.

Kini mereka sedang menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi, mungkin sama tingginya dengan lantai 3 gedung perkantoran.

"Untuk apa tangga setinggi ini?!" Maki Toneri saat melihat tangga tersebut.

"Kan sudah kubilang, please God." Desah Menma kala tingkat loading Toneri yang amat terbilang lamban.

"Tangga inilah yang membuat orang-orang enggan untuk mencuri, jika kau melangkah pada tempat yang salah. Maka kau akan tergelincir." Ujar Menma kemudian.

"Dan kenapa kita harus lewat pada bagian tengah tangga, kau lihat?! Kita lebih mudah tergelincir disini! Anak tangganya juga sangat curam!" Maki Toneri yang terlihat bergetar menapaki anak tangga.

"Boleh tidak, aku kembali besok pagi saja. Menunggu air laut surut." Ujar Toneri mengurungkan niatnya karena takut.

"Air tidak akan surut." Ujar Menma mebuatnya semakin bergidik ngeri.

"Kemarikan kontainer milikmu!" pinta Menma kepada Toneri.

Menma dengan mudahnya melemparkan kontainer milik Toneri tadi keatas salah satu anak tangga dan kemudian mengejarnya sebelum boks itu meluncur kebawah dengan cepat.

Ia terus melakukan itu tanpa menyadari tatapan kaget Toneri.

"Isinya hanya kain, biarkan saja." Desah Toneri yang menapaki tangga dengan cara merangkak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Menma yang sedang membuka kunci pintu masuk gedung.

"Aku takut jatuh." Ujar Toneri seperti rintihan.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, coba kau buka alas kakimu dan jejakkan keatas anak tangga. Bedakan dengan anak tangga yang lain." Suruh Menma yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Toneri.

Beberapa menit berselang, Toneri berhasil menyusul Menma kepuncak anak tangga.

Mereka kini berada disebuah ruangan yang amat luas dengan dominasi cahaya temaram dari lampu yang berwarna kemerahan yang mulai meredup, benar kata Menma. Didalam gedung itu sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

Menma berjalan menuju sebuah tiang steen leis steel, sambil menyeret kontainer yang tadi dibawa oleh Toneri. Melemparnya menuju lantai bawah tanah yang berada dibawah ruangan gedung tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" pekik Toneri tidak senang saat kontainernya dilempar dari ketinggian oleh Menma.

"Diam, ikut aku atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar untuk seterusnya." Ujar Menma mendahului Toneri menuju ruang bawah tanah yang ada didalam gedung tersebut.

Toneri mengikuti Menma memeluk tiang steen leis tadi dan meluncur menuju ruang bawah tanah yang dimaksud, Toneri terdiam menatap ruangan dengan dominasi cat coklat pastel dengan cahaya lampu yang berada diatas pijakan lampu yang hanya dapat menyinari area yang terbatas.

Toneri menatap sebuah pintu besi yang hanya dapat dilalui oleh seorang anak berusia 7 tahun, berkedip dengan cepat tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tiang yang mengantarkannya ketempat ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Otoutou-chan!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut peraknya tengah melangkah menuju lapangan utama tempat pertandingan antara Alumnus Nazu dengan para punggawa Kurama, mata toscanya tidak berhenti menatap bergantian antara pemuda berambut pirang dengan gadis berambut indigo yang berada disisi yang berlawanan.

Tangan kanannya terus memutar-mutar kunci mobil yang ia gunakan sebagai kendaraannya untuk dapat tiba ditempat ini, tangan kirinya menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan dari adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah tau, Toneri. Mereka yang telah membunuh Grandpa, kau tidak tau bagaimana sakitnya! Aku berbeda denganmu, kau merasakan cinta dari orang tua. Sedangkan aku merasakan cinta dari Grandpa dan Grandma, akan ku akhiri semua ini dengan cepat." Ujar pemuda tadi terus berjalan menuju tribun yang berdekatan dengan gawang Kurama, matanya menatap nyalang keeper dari tim alumni Nazu yang sedang memberikan arahan pada anggota timnya yang lain.

"Akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu!" Ujar Indra, saudara Toneri berjalan menuju ruang kepanitiaan.

Langkahnya tenang tanpa merasakan risau akan badai yang hendak dibawanya, tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya mengisyaratkan dirinya yang amat tenang bagai air yang tidak beriak.

Wajahnya amat santai, tapi otak dan matanya terus menyingkronkan suasana untuk melancarkan rencananya.

.

Saat kau hendak bersembunyi, bahkan awanpun menyatakan bayanganmu

Matahari menertawakan engkau, yang hendak bersembunyi dibawah awan

Saat kau hendak bersembunyi, bahkan anginpun menyampaikan desah napasmu pada lawanmu

Bebatuan pun tersenyum menatap engkau yang dengan lugunya berlari diatas air

Akhir kata, segala sesuatunya adalah kesia-siaan

Hanya kesia-siaan belaka

.

Naruto terengah-engah seusai pertandingannya, ia bermain 2 babak penuh dua kali dua puluh menit. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi pemain yang berada diruang ganti, ini pertempuran yang paling mengerikan.

Bayangkan saja, dari tim Kurama sudah habis 1 orang yang berakhir dengan kartu merah dan 2 kartu kuning. Sedangkan dari tim alumni sudah lenyap 2 orang dengan kartu merah yang melekat pada dahi mereka.

Napasnya masih belum beraturan dengan aksi heroiknya yang dapat menyamakan kedudukan pada tiga puluh detik terakhir dan pertarungan mereka berakhir dengan tendangan pinalti yang dipimpin oleh Kurama.

Decak kagum dan teriak kengerian terdengar dipenjuru lapangan selama pertandingan berlangsung, sekarang baru pukul 7 malam. Tapi ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Merogoh saku celananya dan membuka handphone touch screen miliknya, membuka salah satu aplikasi game bulding yang ada dan kembali membangun sebuah proyek yang menjadi goals utama clannya.

Sampai saat vibrate hanpdhone-nya harus membuatnya mengalah, menarik notification scroll dan mengklik salah satu notif dari social media yang dimilikinya.

Senyum sumringah terpancar saat membaca siapa pengirim dari pesan singkat tersebut, chat baru dari group chatting miliknya.

Next Generation

 _Orion Minor_ : Cih, pembual

 _Aquarius Major_ : Siapa yang kau sebut pembual

 _Orion Stars_ : Yoo.. Minna!

 _Orion Stars_ : Masih ingat dengan gadis kidal 4 tahun yang lalu?

 _Sirius White_ : Forgot

 _Aquarius Minor_ : If you forgot it, I'll kill you _White Sir_

 _Orion Stars_ : Hei-hei..! Akashi tidak senang melihat kalian seperti itu okay?

 _Blackhole_ : Muncullah, _Little Boss!_

.

Bagai disengat satu koloni komplit lebah Naruto terdiam, alisnya nyaris menyatu karena memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin untuk dibuat menjadi mungin.

Akasih New Method, Next Generation, dan Orion Stars hanya sebuah group garapan miliknya yang semuanya hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak dikenal. Mereka sama sekali belum bertemu secara langsung, beberapa dari mereka membuat group chat terpisah dan saling bertukar sedikit informasi pribadi mereka. Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang pernah bertemu langsung, sebagai pendiri hanya tinggal Naruto yang keberadaan dan indetitasnya masih misterius.

Tapi herannya, semua anggota group chat yang dibuat olehnya mengenal Hinata. Hinata adalah pasangan atau bisa dibilang salah satu kekasih Naruto dalam game yang dibuat oleh Menma sepupu Naruto.

Dan untuk beberapa kondisi, bisa dibilang merekalah yang menjadi dewa pelindung dari Hinata jika kebetulan posisi mereka dekat dengan Hinata dan saat terjadi situasi genting yang mencekam.

Naruto tercekat mendengar chat dari salah satu akun bernama _Blackhole_ yang menuntutnya untuk muncul kepermukaan, tidak sulit memang. Tapi bolehkah ia sedikit tenang dan bahagia kala mendapatkan teman dan sahabat yang menemaninya tanpa memandang status dan materi keluarganya?

Naruto memilih menonaktifkan sambungan data pada handphonenya, ia enggan menerima chat dan notifikasi social media dari siapapun. Meskipun dari Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, hari ini ia belum mengecek kondisi gadis petakilan tersebut.

Naruto kembali tersenyum saat ia bisa menyaksikan secara langsung gadisnya melakukan acrobat dilapangan beberapa waktu yang lalu, kheh gadisnya? Kapan ia mendapatkan hak milik Hinata adalah gadisnya?

Baru sesaat ia tersenyum tentang Hinata, kini wajahnya kembali menampakan raut masam. Belum lagi ancaman dari pemuda berambut perak yang sempat mengancamnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, apa lagi yang hendak dilakukan oleh pemuda beruban tersebut. Ia tidak masalah jika pemuda itu mengancam untuk membunuhnya meskipun ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarganya, tapi ia tidak senang jika pemuda itu sampai mengancam dengan membawa-bawa keluarganya.

Saat dirinya sedang melamun tentang apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, sebuah siluet pria berambut hijau tosca datang menghampirinya. Tidak ingin menghiraukan, mungkin pria itu hendak menemui orang lain yang kebetulan saja berada diruangan yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini.

Lama kelamaan semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut melangkah keluar, hingga atmosfer yang tercipta menjadi canggung.

"Orion menjadi yang terindah karena didalamnya ada Sirius, jangan pernah berharap kau akan unggul jika sosok Sirius itu undur dari padamu!" ujar orang itu memulai percakapan dengan kiasan yang sarat akan makna.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak senang.

"Semuanya akan lenyap jika lubang hitam sudah menelannya." Ujar lawan bicaranya tanpa memperkenalkan diri.

"Bishop sialan!" maki Naruto yang mengerti akan ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Gracias.. Little Boss." Ujarnya merunduk dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang amat tulus.

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tertarik dalam perbincangan dan melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Kau berkumpul diantara para bangsawan dan para penerus muda, itu hanya ada di Namikaze-Uzumaki Gakuen. Sekolah milik yayasan keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki, benar bukan?" tanya Sang Bishop.

"Hahh.. jadi apa yang bisa Putra Mahkota ini lakukan untuk Panglimanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Ehh.. ?!" kini gilirang Si Bishop-lah yang tersentak.

"Kami ada kabar untukmu!" ujar seorang pria dengan warna rambut coklat pastel.

"Siapa lagi kau?!" tanya Naruto yang mulai heran dengan kemunculan para anggota chat groupnya.

"Dark Horse, siap bertempur!" ujar sepasang anak kembar dengan rambut berwarna biru terang dengan warna mata yang berbeda satu dengan yang lainnya, -unggu dan biru-.

"Aku Neon." Ujar pemuda dengan rambut coklat pastelnya.

"Scartz melapor, komandan!" seru pemuda berambut merah dengan ban lengan berlambang nazi.

"Frosty, mendapat channel dan link yang akurat untuk anda pergunakan."

Naruto masih menatap tidak percaya beberapa orang yang hadir dihadapannya saat ini juga, dan sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam menarik perhatiannya.

"Jika tuanku hendak bertanya, akulah Blackhole. Yang menelan mereka hingga tiba disini." Ujarnya yang mengerti tatapan mata Naruto kepadanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Tuanku cukup bodoh untuk menyembunyikan siapa diri Tuanku yang sebenarnya, jersey itu bertuliskan Arashi. Itu sudah cukup bagi kami sekalian." Sahut Blackhole yang memang menjadi kompas untuk beberapa orang yang lainnya.

"Bisa kalian bersikap biasa padaku, setidaknya perkenalkan diri kalian secara real!" pinta Naruto yang merasa kikuk berbicara langsung kepada mereka semua.

"Akan kami lakukan jika Tuanku juga turut memperkenalkan diri secara real kepada kami sekalian, saat kami semua berkumpul." Ujar Dark Horse menengahi.

"Maaf, dimana Queen?" tanya Bishop.

"Ia ada diruang kesehatan, aku sudah jujur padanya. Tapi aku salah." Ujar Naruto dengan nada sendu.

"Itu bisa dibereskan. Frosty mendapat kabar buruk dari salah satu link yang dimilikinya." Ujar Bishop memandang seorang gadis dengan kulit tan serupa dengan Naruto dengan warna rambut unicorn.

"Sekarang selamatkan keluargamu, dirimu dan Queen. Selebihnya, kami yang akan maju." Ujar Frosty angkat suara.

"Ini masalahku, kalian tidak perlu ikut capur. Lagi pula, kalian hanya manusia maya!" ujar Naruto sarkastik.

"Orang sarkastik memang cerdas dan kreatif, tidak salah kau menjadi Little Boss. Naruto-sama." Ujar Mikha yang berjalan maju dengan sebuah topi rajut yang menutupi rambut hitamnya.

"A-ada apa lagi ini?!" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung ditambah dengan kedatangan Mikha.

"Maaf Naruto-sama, akulah Keys." Mikha menjelaskan dengan senyum simpul sebagai penutup.

"Jadi apa rencana dan tujuan kalian, para Trouble Makers?" tanya Naruto menyerah dengan segala rencana yang sudah dibuat oleh para bawahannya.

"Begini Little Boss.." Frosty angkat suara menjelaskan.

.

.

.

Toneri masih menatap tidak percaya ruangan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini, semuanya. Banyak koin emas milik Jerman dari masa Koloni Nazi berkembang hingga saat ini, memang jika dipergunakan untuk kegiatan jual beli koin itu tidak lagi bernilai. Tapi itu cukup untuk menguras isi dompet para kolektor barang-barang dan koin-koin antik.

"Ini mustahil!" pekik Toneri yang masih tidak percaya.

"Berarti kontainer yang aku bawa itu kurang?" tanya Toneri yang merasa usahanya dengan membawa sebuah boks besar itu sia-sia.

"Kau memang tidak berubah, Otou-chan. Kau tinggal mengajak mereka datang ketempat ini, dan tunjukkan apa yang kita miliki. Selesai!" pekik sosok yang masih bertahan berdiri dalam kegelapan lampu yang temaram.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Indra?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada yang ragu-ragu.

"Tenanglah _Twin_ jika dia mati, kau tidak akan mati. Yah.. meskipun kalian terlahir bersama." Ujar orang itu dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Pihak Nazu tidak akan membencimu." Ujar sosok itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang masih bingung –sekaligus terpukau- dengan apa yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya.

"Nazu tidak benci padaku, tapi mereka membenci Indra. Dan itu sama saja!" desah Toneri berjalan pergi meninggalkan kontainer besar yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk bisa datang ketempat ini.

.

 **JANGAN MEMBUAT INI SEMAKIN BURUK!**

.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya pada stang motor matic miliknya, ia masih enggang meninggalkan tempat ini meskipun jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam kurang. Seakan-akan rumah menjadi momok menakutkan untuknya.

Kali ini tidak ada game dan music mengingat ponselnya yang sudah diambang kematian, mendesah pasrah saat ingat bahwa power bank miliknya hancur lebur saat ia mencoba track baru didekat rumahnya dengan motor kopling milik saudaranya.

"Yah.. kali ini aku benar-benar menjadi seorang gamers miskin." Ujar Hinata memutar kunci motornya dengan tidak bersemangat dan mencoba menstarter motornya.

Sampai sebuah sosok didepannya yang menghilang dibalik bayangan, bersamaan dengan itu suara derap lari terdengar mendekatinya. Terlihat Mikha yang tengah berlari sambil mencoba meraup udara disekitarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata menatap Mikha melalui spion motornya sambil memperbaiki posisinya.

"Boleh aku menumpang? Setidaknya sampai jalan arteri didepan sana, disekitar sini tidak ada angkutan umum." Ujar Mikha dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku ke Konoha Town, kau kemana? Aku gila saat membawa motor, nyawamu taruhannya. Kau siap?" Tanya Hinata beruntun.

"Kita searah! Rumahku dekat dengan toko buku St. Maurice, tepatnya ada disebrangnya." Ujar Mikha menjelaskan.

"Kau bilang apa? Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu?! St. Maurice adalah milik bibiku, aku kesana setiap hari. Kalau begitu naiklah, ku berikan potongan harga untuk penumpang pertama." Ujar Hinata memarkirkan motornya.

"Ahh.. terimakasih, berikan juga potongan harga di St. Maurice.." ujar Mikha menggoda.

"Ku berikan, jika kau membeli buku beserta dengan raknya juga." Ujar Hinata melajukan motornya saat Mikha sudah duduk dengan benar di atas motor.

.

.

.

"Sial! Gadis itu..!"

.

.

.

Ashura tengah bingung, pasalnya ini sudah hari keempat Indra tidak pulang kerumah keluarga mereka. Toneri meminta izin untuk menginap dirumah temanya mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu Indra dan Toneri sempat terlibat dalam pekelahian.

Mereka jarang seperti itu, apalagi dengan kondisi Toneri yang adalah introvert. Sangat sulit menyulut perkelahian dengannya, mungkin jika hal tersebut adalah tabu untuk dinegosiasikan.

Mungkin jika ia berhasil tidur malam ini, ia tidak akan berhasil membuka kelopak matanya lagi. Ucap Ashura dalam hati sambil terkikik geli, jika memang ia harus mati. Ia terima, tapi tolong izinkan dia untuk dapat kembali melihat putra sulungnya yang sudah lama menghilang dari peradaban klan Ootsutsuki.

Setidaknya hanya anaknya itu yang mampu membuat Indra menjadi jinak, terlebih sejak kematian kakek dari tiga bersaudara itu. Mengingat kematian ayahnya, Ashura kembali termenung. Setidaknya ia ingin berdamai dengan Nazu, dan ia ingin kembali membersihkan nama keluarganya dari media yang terus memojokkannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Tuhan, Kau itu ada atau hanya motos belaka? Jika Kau ada, buat aku mampu hidup untuk melihat putra sulungku. Dan buat aku mampu untuk berdiri hingga jam pasir itu habis." Pintanya sambil menatap sebuah bingkai yang menampilkan seorang pria tua dengan rambut putihnya.

"Kheh.. dasar Tulang!" ujarnya sebelum bangkit keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku mengerti, tapi apa jalan yang kau ambil tidak terlalu berat?"_

 _"_ _Aku tau ini berat, tapi ini pilihanku dari awal. Aku tidak akan mundur!"_

 _"_ _Bean! Ingat akan anak cucumu! Mereka juga membutuhkan itu semua!"_

 _"_ _Kawan, kau kenal aku dengan baik bukan? Ku yakin kau akan mengerti, maaf. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan!"_

 _"_ _Bean! Sudah ku katakan, semua itu tidak ada artinya!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Baik, kau lihat ini Bean?! Aku sudah merobeknya, perjanjiannya sudah hilang!"_

 _"_ _Maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali. Biarkan mereka membangunnya kembali dari awal, sampaikan maafku pada Indra!"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Minato, kau anak yang baik. Kau yang akan meneruskan pekerjaan dari Si Tua Bangka ini, jadilah teladan. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lupakan perjanjian ini meskipun ayahmu sudah merobek surat perjanjiannya."_

 _"_ _Maksud Bean-Jiisan?"_

 _"_ _Kau akan segera mengerti, anak manis!"_

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam didalam kamarnya, membuka kembali salah satu buku note yang diberikan oleh gadis yang disebut Frosty tadi kepadanya. Membaca kembali beberapa informasi yang sudah ia dan timnya dapatkan, Naruto tidak habis pikir. Para manusia itu dengan sangat niat membantunya, padahal ia tidak menceritakan sedikitpun tentang dirinya. Tapi mereka terus mencari tau.

"Mungkin aku tidak layak menjadi sebuah rasi bintang..." desah Naruto putus asa saat menyadari semua yang ia miliki tidak dapat menjamin untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya ini.

Naruto terdiam menatap sebuah poster tim sepak bola, mereka berfoto dengan background sebuah monumen marmer dimana disana terukir dengan jelas logo klub futsal mereka. Tim tersebut memakai jersey berwarna hitam dengan sebuah garis putih yang dimulai dari pergelangan tangan kanan belakang tengkuk hingga unjung pergelangan tangan kiri, keeper mereka menggunakan sebuah jersey berwarna putih dengan enam pasang garis yang menyerupai tulang rusuk yang ada dikiri dan kanan jersey tersebut dan saling terhubung dibelakang tubuh pemain tersebut.

Sampai sebuah lingkaran kembar berwarna merah membuatnya kaget, menatap jam dan menyadari kini sudah tepat tengah malam. Tidak mungkin ia mendatangi ayahnya hanya untuk bertanya dari mana asal poster tersebut.

Poster itu memang miliknya, tapi ia menemukan itu digudang. Ia hanya memanfaatkan poster itu hanya untuk kamuflase, mengingat poster sebenarnya berada dibalik poster tim futsal tersebut.

"Free..!" teriak Naruto menyadari batapa liciknya ia untuk menutupi semua kebejatannya.

"Poster laknat..!" sambungnya dan segera memeluk guling miliknya dan tidur tanpa melepas jersey kebanggaan miliknya.

.

.

.

Ashura menatap miris dokumen yang diberikan oleh Kimimaro beberapa hari yang lalu padanya, Indra sudah memancing api dan asap untuk menelannya. Bukannya bagaimana, ini masalahnya murni berawal dari Kagutsuki. Nazu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali..!

"Daddy, bukan sebuah warisan yang kau berikan padaku..! Ini perkara yang sukar aku selesaikan, separuh hidupku ku habiskan untuk terus membuatnya tertimbun oleh waktu. Dan kau berhasil membuatnya ketahuan..!" Monolog Ashura dengan ruang kosong penuh dengan dokumen Kagutsuki.

"Kau tau, Gamma belum pergi. Buat Indra percaya bahwa Gamma tidak pergi bersama denganmu pada hari itu, Apapun caranya, buat ia paham.." Ashura menutup matanya, terdiam dalam heningnya malam.

"Otou-san?" panggil sebuah suara pemuda yang berasal dari sisi kiri Ashura.

"Toneri, kau sudah pulang? Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baumu seperti bau air laut?" tanya Ashura berentet dengan wajah aneh saat mencium bau pakaian Toneri.

"Hehe.. Memancing dimalam hari itu menyenangkan." Ujar Toneri dengan cengiran lugu.

Ashura terdiam, kala pikiran benang kusut melilit pikirannya saat ini. Toneri, putra bungsunya berhasil menghiburnya. Ashura menghapus air matanya dengan dalih mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, biar bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin siapapun turut dalam kesedihannya.

"Otou-chan sudah makan?" tanya Toneri dengan dialek cadel khas anak kecil, wajahnya dibuat selugu mungkin dengan tatapan polos bin datar kepada Ayahnya.

Ashura tertawa lepas, Toneri benar-benar berhasil menghibur dirinya. Dengan ekspresi yang tidak sinkron dengan usianya saat ini, juga dengan suara anak kecil yang dibuat-buat, terlebih lagi dengan tingkah konyolnya yang kembali muncul.

"Hei.. kau membuat lantainya basah." Keluh Ashura kala Toneri memeras mantel yang ia gunakan diatas lantai ruang kerja Ayahnya, akibat ulahnya tercipta genangan air diatas lantai ruang kerja Ashura. Juga noda kotor akibat alas kaki Toneri yang menjejaki lantai ruangan tersebut.

Toneri menatap ayahnya tidak peduli, menggembungkan salah satu pipinya dengan satu sisi bibir bagian atas yang dinaikkan. " biarin Otou-san 'kan jarang mengepel." Balas Toneri berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dengan jejak kaki lumpur pasir yang membekas dari pintu masuk hingga posisi terakhir Toneri berdiri, hingga kembali lagi kepintu.

"Mungkin seisi rumah ini memang harus dipel berkat Toneri-chan." Putus Ashura menyadari Toneri yang terus bernyanyi denga suara yang makin mengecil menandakan ia melangkah semakin menjauh.

.

"About my family"

Dear, I love you all

Grandpa, besok Daddy akan ajak aku ke taman kota

Grandma, Mommy janji akan ajari aku cara membuat cupcake

Daddy, Daddy jangan ingkar janji lagi yah...

Mommy, aku mau buat cupcake yang enak seperti buatan Mommy

Hehehe... kalian jangan bilang siapapun, besok Toneri akan ulang tahun.

Aku ingin memberinya kejutan, ia suka cupcake, dan aku suka membuat cupcake.

"Twin.. where are you?"

Owh no! Gamma...

Tuhan buat dia jangan membaca buku ini.

Amin.

.

 _Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau tosca muda berjalan membuka satu persatu pintu kamar yang ada dalam rumah besar dengan interior mewah namun sederhana, mata abu gelapnya menyusuri setiap tempat yang mungkin bisa dijadikan sebagai tempat bersembunyi._

 _'_ _Kaing..! Kaing..! Kaing..!'_

 _Manik kelabunya segera berpindah arah menuju sumber suara, gonggongan seekor anak anjing kecil._

 _"_ _Twin-In, kau apakan lagi doggy milikmu hmm?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil melangkah dalam lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang keluarga._

 _'_ _Kaing..! Kaing..! Kaing..!'_

 _Suara itu kembali terulang, alisnya nyaris bertaut satu dengan yang lainnya. Tidak biasanya Rexy merintih seperti itu, tidak mungkin adiknya menyakiti hewan kesayangannya tersebut._

 _"_ _Indra..! What are you doing?!" ia kembali bertanya berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban, jika memang terjadi sesuatu pada Rexy, setidaknya ia dapat mempersiapkan jantungnya dan fungsi organ yang lain dengan baik._

 _Bukan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rexy, panggilannya barusan tidak mendapat respon dari adik kecilnya, dan kaingan Rexy semakin menjadi-jadi. Jika Rexy dapat bersuara, apakah mungkin ini pertanda buruk dengan keadaan adik pertamanya?_

 _'_ _Kaing..! Kaing..! Kaing..! Kaing..! Kaing..! Kaing..!'_

 _Kaingan itu semakin menyedihkan saat ia hampir tiba di dapur, cahanya temaram kekuningan dari atas langit-langit dapur menjadi sumber pencahayaannya saat ini._

 _Bahunya meregang saat ia melihat Indra tengah memegang sebuah cupcake yang baru saja akan dimasukkan kedalam oven, mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap kaget kearah kanan pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Ohh... Lord..! Indra, what are you daing hah?!" tanya Si Pemuda dengan nada membentak, kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu adiknya dengan kasar._

 _Bulir air mata jatuh dengan kasar dari kelopak mata Indra, tanpa sadar adonan cupcake yang ingin dioven tersebut ikut terjatuh dan tumpah diatas lantai dapur._

 _"_ _Dia bunuh diri.." gumam Indra nyaris 'tak terdengar._

 _"_ _Ah! disini rupanya- Indra?! Dad-Daddy?! Rexy?! Owh God..!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Twinkle-twinkle litte stars

 _Just little, not twin._

How I wonder what you are?

 _I lost in the darkness_

Twinkle-twinkle litte stars

 _Just little, I'm not a Stars_

How I wonder what you are?

 _Hell_

Twinkle-twinkle little stars

 _I'm not a Stars, I'm loser_

How I wonder what you are

 _Azta La Vista Baby..!_

Twinkle-twinkle little stars

How I wonder what you are

Twinkle-twinkle little stars

Twinkle-twinkle

Twinkle

Twin

I love you, Twin...

Two-bee-count-tie-new

.

.

.

Hohoho…

Target itu 10k word, ternyata gak sampe.

Sempet mikir, buat apa saya membuat fic tapi tidak ada yang merespon. Yang review terakhir saya lihat itu 30'an 40 aja belom sampe. Dan ini chapter ke-9 One Word, Say Sorry.

Fav and Follow pun tidak mencapai target saya, padahal di statistic readersnya lebih dari 2k yg baca, masak review pun 100 aja belom tembus?!

Saya tau saya newbie disini, baru setahun setengah, beda sama yang udah jadi master, jadi belom layak untuk dapat review, fav and follow banyak kayak yang lain.

Dichapter ini mungkin bisa jadi authornya nge-discontiunued, sudah berpikir sekuat tenaga tapi ternyata review pun yah.. gitu-gitu aja.

Bukanya tidak berterimakasih pada readers yang menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview, tapi apakah iya cuma butuh waktu 5 menit aja gak bisa? apa iya 5 menit untuk ngetik susah, disbanding dengan mem-flame karya orang lain?

Kalian hanya berkorban 5 menit, dan saya? Untuk chapter ini saya makan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu, bahkan sudah dimulai sebelum chapter 8 update. Berkali-kali saya menggembar-gemborkan akan update fic lain buatan saya, tapi saya urungkan karena fic ini. Melihat dibanding dengan fic saya yang lain, fic saya yang ini cukup mendapat respon.

Dengan harapan 10 review perchapter ternyata susah, membagi waktu dengan real-life, jam belajar, belum yang lainnya, jika memang respon untuk chapter ini kurang, mungkin saya mendis-continued-kan fic ini.

Tapi capek lhoo.. udah ngetik buang-buang waktu tenaga dan pikiran untuk sebuah cerita yang tidak memberikan benefit apapun, dan dibuang begitu saja. Iya sih gak ada benefit, tapi haruskan perjuangannya dibuang?!

Keputusan kembali pada reader, saya memperjuangkan chapter ini agar lebih panjang dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, mengusahakan agar feel yang didapatkan pas, tapi ternyata tidak.

Haruskah saya update tiap setahun sekali untuk mendapatkan 10 review perchapter? Haruskah saya bubuhkan konten dewasa untuk pembaca dibawah umur agar review tembus 10 review perchapter? Haruskah saya tambahkan adegan action untuk pembaca sekalian?

TIDAK..!

Saya mati-matian mikir gimana caranya fic ini lanjut, tapi mboh ya.. pada ogah mampir di fic saya. Banyak juga kok author yang pindah dimensi dan mendapat dukungan, kalau memang saya diharuskan migrasi ID dari yang biru-biru ke yang oren-oren untuk bisa mendapatkan review dan tanggapan yang lebih memuaskan, maka akan saya lakukan.

Kalian minta cerita dan kelanjutan, saya minta review fav-and-follow. Mudahkan?

Sakit hati dengan curahan hati saya? Yasudah, leppy saya sudah kepanasan 4 jam ngetik cerita ini, ketik-apus-ketik-apus.

Maaf jika fic saya semakin hari semakin busuk, jika memang bau busuknya sudah menyebar. Dengan senang hati saya akan membuangnya.

.

.

Ngetik sampe 10k perchapter... perih mata saya ngetik mulu.

.

.

Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin,

Maaf atas fic busuk ini yang memakan space di archieve FFN Naru-Hina.

Ayo, Valac-san, shinigami-san


	10. ATTENTION!

**Yasuna Katakushi Present…**

 **One Word, Say Sorry..**

 **Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, H/C.**

 **Word: 15,985 VERY LONG STORY**

 **Summary: (Penokohan), Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik, manis, sempurna, tapi siapa sangka. Sosok berbalut kulit seputih porselen itu merupakan punggawa kebanggan tim futsal sekolahnya? Gadis berkedudukan sebagai _ujung tombak_ tersebut sudah di percaya tim futsal inti sekolahnya untuk terjun langsung di arena pertandingan. Normalnya futsal putri akan bertarung melawan tim futsal putri juga. Tapi apa jadinya jika tim futsal putri akan melawan tim futsal putra, yang jauh lebih mumpuni dalam bidang sepakbola? / Naruto Uzumaki, punggawa tampan dengan garis wajahnya yang tegas, di tambah dengan tiga pasang goresan di dua sisi pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya. Sosok pangeran dari sekolahnya, sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar di dua tim _setan_ lapangan asal Inggris. Manchester United dan Chelsea, Ayahnya. Minato Namikaze, pengusaha yang menguasai hampir separuh dari total saham di kedua tim raksasa tersebut.**

 **Summary: (Cerita) bertepatan dengan hari jadi perusahaan yang bergelut di bidang _entertainment_ Nazu Production, pada hari jadinya yang ke 20 tahun. Nazu Production mengadakan _event_ laga persahabatan, termasuk bidang olahraga futsal, dan dalam laga tersebut. Tim putra dan putri akan bertarung, pertarungan dengan perwakilan sekolah ini akan berlangsung kurang lebih selama 45 hari lamanya. Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika tim futsal putra bertarung dengan tim futsal putri? Akankah berjalan secara Sportif?**

 **ATTENTION**

 **URGENT NOT URGENT**

 **M**

 **YASUNA KATAKUSHI**

 **ONE WORD, SAY SORRY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...CILUK BAAAAA...**

THANK'S BUAT YANG UDAH NYEMPETIN MAMPIR DAN REVIEW, HOW FUCK ARE YOU NOW? TERAKHIR KALI NGELIAT STASTISTIC STORY, ADA 3000 VIEWERS. HOLY SHIAT –ARAP VERSION- SAYA GAK TAU APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN, DAN KALIAN JUGA GAK TAU APA YANG SAYA PIKIRKAN.

BERDASARKAN RESPON DARI CHAPTER 9, ADA 2 ORANG YANG ANGUT-ANGUT TERHADAP FIC BUATAN GUA –GAK MAU SOK FORMAL- SATU BILANG JANGAN DIDISKON, ATUNYA LAGI BILANG TERSERAH.

THINK AGAIN YAH... KALO DIDISKON SAYANG UDAH CHAPTER 9, UDAH MASUK KLIMAKS, FICTION BUATAN GUA YANG PALING BANYAK VIEWERNYA YAH... CUMA INI, PALING BANYAK REVIEW, DAN PALING BERAT TANGGUNGANNYA.

BUT, SECARA MATEMATIS, MAKLUM GUA ANAK IPA BUKAN ANAK IPS. SORRY KALO GUA RASIS AMA ANAK IPS, CUMA BIAR TERANG AJA URUSANNYA.

TOTAL VIEWERS: 3,500 VIEWERS.

REVIEW: 40 –SAAT GUA TULIS ATTENTION INI-

PERBANDINGAN = 3500 : 40

= 350 : 4

SAMA JUGA KAYA 350 ORANG YANG MENGUNJUNGI FICTION GUA DAN YANG TINGGALIN TENDA DAN SENDAL CUMA 4 ORANG ATAU 4 REVIEW.

OKEH... –OKEH APA IKEH?-

JADWAL AKTIFITAS GUA SEJAK KENAIKAN KELAS:

SENIN – JUMAT = NORMAL, PULANG JAM 14.30

SENIN = JAPANESSE CLUB KUMPUL –TAPI GUA GAK PERNAH DATENG- -NGAKU-

SELASA = KIR SELURUH DIVISI KUMPUL

RABU KAMIS = FREE PULANG NGERJAIN TUGAS, TIDUR, NGEWARNET, WATCHING YOUTUBE.

JUMAT = KOMSPELING –KOMUNITAS PECINTA LINGKUNGAN- KUMPUL

SABTU = KBM BUAT YANG AGAMA KRISTEN AND KATHOLIK, ESKUL WAJIB PLUS JAPANESSE CLUB. –GW KENA DI KBM KRISTEN, AND JAPANESSE CLUB SAMPE JAM 12-

MINGGU TOTALLY AT CHURCH SEHARUSNYA TAPI GUA DARI JAM 8 SAMPE JAM 10 ADA KBM TAMBAHAN BUAT KIR DIVISI OLIMPIADE, PERSIAPAN PIF DI UNJ.

KALAU MISAO, MAKSUDNYA MISALKAN ADA YANG MASIH MENGHARAPKAN FIC INI UPDATE TOLONG SABAR.

HATERS SAID "KATANYA MAU DIDISKON, KOK MALAH MINTA KESABARAN READERS DIPERPANJANG BUAT NUNGGU UPDATE?"

FINE BITCHES, FIC INI GUA DISKON UP TO 99,9%

PUAS LUH?!

ITUNG-ITUNGAN LAGI, BIAR TAMBAH PINTER.

JAM NGETIK GUA YANG DULU TEMBUS 4 JAM SEHARI 7 ATAU 8 JAM TERMASUK NONTON VIDEO DAN NGEWARNET- SEKARANG CUMA 4 JAM PER **2 HARI** UDAH TERMASUK NONTON WARNET BERKURANG, AND ITUPUN KALAU GURUNYA LAGI BAIK GAK NGASIH TUGAS.

BELOM LAGI KIR, PIF UNJ, DIVISI OLIMPIADE, JAPANESSE CLUB HARI SABTU, KOMSPELING, BERSYUKUR GUA UDAH KELUAR FUTSAL, KALO KAGAK MANA BISA GUA NYENTUH LEPPI. YANG ADA MALAH NYENTUH BETIS MULU.

GUA NGANCEM DIS- _CONTIUNUED_ ITU GARA-GARA, RESPON KURANG PERTAMA. KEDUA, JADWAL GUA PADET, APA LAGI ADA KECAMBAH YANG SEKARANG SUDAH MENJELMA MENJADI TOGE SIAP DIPASARKAN, ALAIS –ALIAS- GURU FISIKA GUA YANG KALO LAGI PDM OLIMPIADE BISA MENJELMA JADI GURU MTK YANG GAK KENAL TITIK KOMA KALO NGAJAR. BIKIN MULES.

INI SEKEDAR INTERMEZO AJA, GUA GAK MAU MENGIMING-IMINGI UPDATE KAPAN, IF SOMEDAY YOU SEE **_ONE WORD, SAY SORRY_** ADA DI ARCHIEVE JUST IN FFN. BUKAN BERARTI GUA APDET INI FIC, TAPI MUNGKIN ADA BEBERAPA TAMPILAN DAN GAYA PENULISAN YANG GUA RUBAH, BIT. GAK MENYELURUH KOK.

OH IYA, FIC INI MUNGKIN AKAN MEMASUKI **PARENTAL ADVISORY AREA** CAUSE **I SAY 'FUCK' A LOT** HERE. AND OTOMATIS DUND RATEDNYA GUA TAIKKIN, TAPI SEMENTARA APA ADANYA AJA DULU. SEBENERNYA KALO FIC INI GUA DIS- _C_ ON GUA UNTUNG, KAN KAGAK PERLU NULIS CERITA LAGI ANYING.

TAPI JATOHNYA GUA JADI LOSER DONG KALO GITU, GUA MAUNYA KAN KAYAK NOVEL **FAULT IN OUR STARS** JIAH GAYAAA...

IKEH-IKEH KIMOCHI, TERAKHIR. JANJI INI TERAKHIR.

GUA AKAN LANJUTKAN KEMBALI FIC INI, GUA INGIN MENEBAR CENDOL GAN. BUKAN BATA.

SUNDUL...!

SEBELAH KIRI BUAT YANG MAU NARO SENDAL, KANAN YANG MAU BUKA RUKO, BELAKANG PKL AMA TENDA, DEPAN RAK GELAS BUAT CENDOL BERBAGAI PORSI.

ASLI GAK PAKE BOHONG, ORANG YANG BERANI VIEW TANPA NINGGALIN REVIEW IS LOSER PARAH ANYING.

MUNGKIN KALO LO PADA MAU TAU RASANYA GUA SEKARANG, LO PADA BISA NONTON VIDEO REZA ARAP YANG CAT MARIO. GAK MAKSUD PROMO VLOG ORANG, CUMA GUANYA AJA YANG GAK MAU NGOMONG KASAR DISINI.

LAST LET'S FLY HIGHER

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANGAN KEMANA-MANA, TUNGU JEDA PARIWARA BERIKUT INI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See You In Next Chapter**

 **.**

 **"Who The Fuck Are You?!"**


End file.
